Hunted Kingdom
by FiendisHSerapH
Summary: *WHAHAH! CHAPTER 13!* Hunter addict finds HERSELF in a weird adventure, on a fateful day. *RnR* Pls.
1. Umiral ang Kadaldalan Ko

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: TAGALOG PO ANG FIC NA ITO AT MABABAW LANG ANG KALIGAYAHAN NG GUMAWA NITO. Puro kalokohan at kababuyan ko lang po ito… siguro corny to para sa inyo… lalo na kung mga wala kayo gaanong sense of humor… ngayon, kung di pa kayo pinanghihinaan ng loob at nababasa niyo naman ang A/N na ito nang dire-diretso ay pwede niyo naman itong basahin… kung interesado kayo. Salamat sa pagtangkilik sa GAWANG PINOY AND ENJOY~~!

**PAG-IWAN… PAG-AABANDONA…** (DISCLAIMER LANG YUN. ANG LALIM NOH?): Hindi ko pagmamay-ari ang mga characters ng Hunter x Hunter (kahit ilang gabi ko nang pinaglilitanya na sana ako nga ang may-ari sa kanila… na-try ko na rin yung pagnonovena sa Baclaran… grabe…) SAD TO SAY, hindi nga mangyayari yung iniisip kong yon…

**~PROLOGUE: UMIRAL ANG KADALDALAN KO…~**

Nakatingin ako sa bintana at pinagmamasdan ang tanawin sa labas. Napangiti ako. YES! SA WAKAS! Pupunta na kami sa Enchanted Kingdom. Tumingin ako sa mga kaklase ko na lumalamon ng junk foods na baon nila. Di maide-deny na pati sila ay thrilled na thrilled. Maririnig yung mga usapan nila kung ano yung unang ride na sasakyan nila. Bumaling ulit ako dun sa labas, sabay kain ng FruitTella™ (fresh fruit goodness! ^0^)

Teka… bago ko ipagpatuloy ang jologs na opening ay magpapakilala muna ako. I am Maki… yun. Maki. Dedescribe ko yung sarili ko, bahala na kayong mag-imagine. Kabuhok ko si Shizuku at si Kamatari (Rurouni Kenshin). Get it? Black hair na tikwas-tikwas (kahit di mahangin sa labas) Yung akin nga lang may hint of brown dahil di pa rin mabura-bura yung highlights ko 2 years ago… Kamata ko naman si Machi (no exaggeration involved.) Oo nga. Marami nang nagsasabi sa kin nun. Basta. Tipong mataray na pasingkit na mapilik-mata… yun na yon. Dark brown naman yung color nung akin. Kasinglapad at dalas ko namang ngumiti si Gon. 

(Someone: Oo nga. Madalas yang magmukhang baliw na tatawa-tawa sa isang sulok… kahit wala naman talaga siyang kausap…!)

(Ako: *Death glare… mataray tulad nung kay Machi. Ba't ba puro Machi na lang ang bukang-bibig ko ngayon??*)

Anyway, katamtaman lang po yung skin tone ko. Di pantay-pantay… I stand 5'2" and I weigh 47 kg. 

(Some sort of a person. Extra in short: Talaga lang ha??? Nasira yung weighing scale kanina nung tumuntong ka dun eh…)

(Ako: 0# ANOH???? *sabay kinatukan sa ulo yung nagsalita*)

(Isa pang epal: KA BOOBS NIYA SI PAKUNODA!)  

Heheh! Papaya naman yun eh… JUUMBOO! Ano ba kayo??? STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT SENSITIVE TOPIC!!!! Ah basta. But to soothe your curiosity, yung kay Machi na lang din… (magagawa niyo eh nacucutan ako kay Machi!?)  

(Hisoka: Narinig ko pangalan ng luvs ko? Kaw ha! Kahit ikaw ang direk dito makukuha kitang patayin! Wag mong babastusin ang Machi ko!)

WALA AKONG GINAGAWA SA MACHI MO! (namewang) 

ANONG TINITINGIN-TINGIN MO NGAYON??? HALA, SIGE… LAYAS! 

Hehe… tama na dun sa payasong yun… di ko na muna idedescribe yung characteristic ko. Bahala na kayong---

AYAN! BABABA NA KAMI!!!~~~

Andito na kami sa entrance ng Enchanted. Nagkaruckus na sa loob ng bus. HALA! NAGWAWALA NA ANG MGA MONGOLOIDS NG ST. THOMAS MORE!!!

(As you can see, galing ako sa isang Catholic school. Halata ba sa section ko? Thomas More?? Napakabanal ko noh? Pero yung mga tao sa min…

MGA DEMONYO!!!! (Mga Thomasites na nagbabasa nito, may naaalala ba kayo sa linya ko?)

Pero, pagtingin namin sa labas ng bintana ay biglang natunaw yung mga smiles namin…

"AAANNNDDDDAAAMMINNNGGGG TAAAAOOOOOHHHH!!!!~~~"

Bumaba na yung tour guide namin para kumuha ng tickets at once again, naistuck na lang kami sa loob ng bus…

"OK! Practice na tayo, Maki!" kinalabit ako ni Angelique, yung friend ko.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Sabay-sabay naming sigaw. 

Nataranta yung mga kaklase namin sa amin.

"Kayo Maki, ha! Thrilled kayo masyado!" may nagcomment na kaklase.

"Ehehheh…" napakamot ako ng ulo.

Nga pala, ngayon namang wala pa yung tickets namin eh magkukwento muna ako…

(Extra: Tama na! GUSTO KO NA NG CHAPTER ONE!)

(Ako: He! (at sinapak ang nagcomment… kung sino man siya).)

Ang pangit pala ng painting ni Juan Luna na "Parisian Life"! Kasi kanina pumunta kami sa GSIS museum dun sa may Pasay. Kainis nga eh dapat dito na lang kami dumiretso imbes na nag-aksaya ng oras dun…

***FLASHBACK***

"Bwiset naman oh!" napabulong ako habang naglalakad dun sa loob ng museum. Wala namang makikita dun kundi kung anu-anong paintings ng kung sinu-sinong painters na di ko din naman kilala. Lumiko kami sa isang room sa may kanan…

"48 million ang halaga ng painting na iyan." May nagintroduce. Syempre kaming mga usi eh di mo mapipigilang lumapit at makiusyoso din.

"YAN?? 48 million yan???" napacomment ako nang malakas nang makita ko yung painting ng babaing nakaupo sa upuan sa loob ng isang room…

YUN LANG. NO MORE, NO LESS… (pamilyar ba yung linya, Thomas?)

"Yan na ba yung "Parisian Life"?!" Napasabi ako nang ganun tapos nag-alisan na yung mga tao. Yun, naiwan ako dung pinagmamasdan pa rin yung painting.

"Heheh," napangisi ako. Haay, nako… umandar na naman ang tililing ko sa ulo…

Nilabas ko yung pentel pen na nasa bulsa ng maong ko. Tapos kunwari dinikit ko yung dulo ng pentel dun sa mukha nung babae. (NOTE: KUNWARI LANG) eh yon… di ko namalayan na bukas na pala yung pentel pen. Nadikit ko siya dun sa may bandang pisngi nung babae at nalagyan ko siya ng nunal. Gulat na gulat dun sa kalokohang nagawa ko, tinignan ko nung anong nangyari. Great coincidence nga naman… NAGING KAMUKHA NI MADAM PRESIDENT YUNG BABAE!!!

Sa takot na baka may makahuli sa akin eh kumaripas ako ng takbo at nabangga yung nakasalubong kong guard na papunta din doon sa loob ng kwartong yun.   
Nakalayo na ako, and a few minutes later ay may narinig akong kahindik-hindik na sigaw… Well… hulaan niyo na lang kung anong nangyari…

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"MAKI!!!!" sinigawan ako ni President Jayson namin.

"AAYYYY!" nagulat ako.

"Ayaw mo ng ticket???" 

"Eheh… gusto." Kinuha ko sabay may nakakainis na ngiti.

Yon, umalis na siya.

(Epal: Belat! Napagalitan!!!!)

(Ako: Shaddaffff! *namumula*)

Nakakita ako ng diyaryong nakaipit lang sa may upuan. Ah, oo nga. Yun yung binabasa ng katabi ko kanina. Para lang hindi ma-bore, kinuha ko na at pinagtyagaang basahin ang mga nakakainis na bad news na nakabold letters pa sa front page na parang proud na proud pa tayo na may masamang nangyayari sa bansa natin... (Di ba tama naman yung description ko?) Anyway, ayoko nang mag-sermon. Binuklat ko, at napataong napatigil ako sa Horoscope section ng dyaryo. Binasa ko yung para sa sign ko, at eto yun…

May kakaibang mangyayari sa iyo ngayong araw na ito. Maging adventurous at mapag-isa para maranasan ito…

_Lucky Color: Violet_

_Lucky Day: Friday_

_Lucky Number: 7_

Napatingin ako agad sa panyolito ko. Wow, violet pala yung nahila ko mula sa drawer. Hindi ko napansin yun, ha! Pagtingin ko sa shoes ko, may pagkakulay violet din siya. Pati baunan ko… natigilan ako habang lumalabas na ang mga excited kong mga Mongoloid friends…

Napangiti ulit ako bigla. May kakaibang aura na bumabalot sa aking pagkatao… isang aura na gustong kumawala sa akin. Napahinga ako nang malalim sabay lakad pababa ng bus…

ACKNOWLEDGEMENT: Thanks kay Wing sa pagsulat ng last paragraph. It's gladly appreciated! (Obvious bang siya yung sumulat no'n?! Kahit kelan di ko magagawang maging makata!)

**AUTHOR'S SHORT COMIC RELIEF CORNER: **

INIS!!! BORING PA SIYA! Eh, sa bagay, umpisa pa lang naman eh… Reviews lang muna po….


	2. Look Up On the Sky!

**PAG-IWAN… PAG-AABANDONA…** (DISCLAIMER LANG YUN. ANG LALIM NOH?): Hindi ko pagmamay-ari ang mga characters ng Hunter x Hunter (kahit ilang gabi ko nang pinaglilitanya na sana ako nga ang may-ari sa kanila… na-try ko na rin yung pagnonovena sa Baclaran… grabe…) SAD TO SAY, hindi nga mangyayari yung iniisip kong yon…

**~CHAPTER ONE: LOOK UP AT THE SKY!!!!!~**

SETTING:

TIME: 10:30 A.M

PLACE: Entrance ng Enchanted Kingdom

Di na mapigilan ang pandemonium ng mga estudyante. Kanya-kanya silang takbo sa gate at kanya-kanyang papalit ng mga tickets.

May apat na magkakaibigan na tumakbo papuntang Victoria Park, ang unang lugar na mapupuntahan mo pagkatapos ng entrance. 

Ang apat na ito ay sina Ma, Angelique, Cogi, at ako--- si Maki.

Cogi: Dalian natin! Dapat 11:30 babalik tayo sa bus para mag-lunch (sabay tingin sa kanyang super duper accurate watch)

Angelique: Oo nga. Dapat sumakay na tayo ng kahit isang ride man lang.

  
Ma: Sige, lakad na tayo… (lingon-lingon)

Maki: (iiling-iling) Ayoko pa… 

Yung tatlo: HA??? BAAKEET??? (with matching silly faces)

Maki: Kita niyo yang mga taong yan? 

(tinuro yung mga taong nagdadagsaan at nagkakandarapang pumunta at pumila sa mga rides… PARANG STAMPEDE)

Yung tatlo: (tulo pawis)

Maki: Dapat magpalipas muna tayo ng… HOOOOYYYY!!!!!!

(natigilan nang nakitang wala na siyang matinong kausap)

Cogi: Jungle Log Jam tayoh!

Ma: Anchors Away… here we go!!

Angelique: CAROUSEL NA LANGGG!!!!

(at nawala ang tatlong sira sa paningin niya)

Maki: AH! BAHALA KAYO!! (nandila) BELLLAAATTT!! Uunahan ko kayo mamaya! 

(sabay lakad kung saan man…)

Maki: (isip lang niya) Para talagang may kakaiba ngayon… parang may thrilling na mangyayari…

(Lumakad siya hanggang marating ang Midway Boardwalk, yung isa pang lugar sa loob. Tumgil siya at pumasok sa arcades. Wala lang… tumunganga siya doon at tumitig sa mga taong naglalaro ng Tekken at KOF… tutal ayaw naman niyang gastahin ang kanyang baon sa arcades noh! Nagpalipas siya ng 30 minutes doon saka umalis at naglakad-lakad ng konti.)

TING!!!~~

Maki: (umilaw ang lightbulb sa ulo niya.) ALAM KO NA! Mauuna na akong mag-lunch sa kanila (sadistic facial expression) MAKIKITA NILA! SOSOLOHIN KO ANG MGA RIDES MAMAYA! (sabay takbo papuntang exit.)

SA LABAS…

Maki: Ah… kakain na po ako ng lunch.

(binuksan ng driver ang pinto ng bus)

Maki: (mukhang palakang tumalon sa upuan niya) HEHEH! SOLO KO ANG LUGAR! 

(sabay patugtog ng Hunter x Hunter OST tape niya nang malakas sa loob ng bus nila) *hindi din ako fan no?*

Maki: (kumakain na ng lunch. Binilang niya ang seat number niya.) Pampito pala ako mula sa dulo at pampito din sa unahan… WOW! At pito din itong ham sausage na ulam ko! At 7Up din tong inumin ko… SWERTE!

A few minutes later, dumating na ang mga kaklase niya, pati na din si Mr. President.

Maki: (grin)(in a kontrabida flair) Heheh! Pagkakataon ko na!   

Nilapitan niya si Jayson at…

Maki: Ah, Mr. Presi, mauuna na ako. Pakisabi na lang  kay Miss na nakapaglunch na ako. Sige, babayuu!!! ^o^ ahohoho!!!

(sabay takbo sa labas ng bus)

Jayson: Hah? Bat parang nagmamadali siya?? O_o???

Maki: (natakbo) HAHAH! Nautakan ko silang lahat! Bwawahahahhhahahahh!!!!~

Nagmamadali siyang pumasok sa loob ng amusement park sabay diretso agad sa Wheel of Fate, yung Ferris wheel.

Maki: Ang galing ko talaga! Ako na lang ang nakapila!!!

Naghintay siya ng konti hanggang matapos yung round bago siya. Nang pasakay na siya…

Guard: Eh miss… dapat apat kayo.

Maki: (lumingon at tinignan nang ubod ng sama yung guard)

Guard: (sweatdrops)

Maki: (sigaw na ubod ng lakas… halos liparin yung mukha nung guard na kausap niya) EH ANONG GAGAWIN KO? MAGHAHAGILAP NG KASAMA??? MAGAGAWA KO KUNG AKO NA LANG TALAGA ANG NAKAPILA DITOHH!??

*tama ba namang barahin yung guard??*

Guard: (tulo pawis) Opo… sige na po (pabulong) Mga kabataan talaga ngayon, oo!

Maki: (mukhang tangang halos mapatid-patid na tumakbo papunta sa gondola) Heheh! (tinignan yung number niya) WOW! Number 7 din tong gondola ko! Tamang horoscope yan ha!? (inuga-uga yung gondola) WALA NA BANG MAS IKAKATHRILL TOH??

Umandar na ang Ferris Wheel… nandoon na siya sa taas.

Maki: (tumayo habang nandoon siya sa taas at inuga-uga ang gondola) 

ANGG GGGANNNDDAAAAHHHH~~~!! 

(sumipol para lumakas lalo ang hangin) *kahit di naman ako talaga marunong*

Bumaba ang gondola, at tumaas ulit.

Maki: GRAVVEEHHH!!! ANG G--------AAANNNDDD-----AAA ng view! Ang sarap kunan ng picture! (inayos ang buhok niya, nakatayo parin sa naandar na Ferris Wheel) *nakakamatay kayang tumayo sa gondola habang nandon ka sa taas tapos hinahangin-hangin yung sakayan mo?*

Bumaba siya at nandon ulit sa taas… at nastuck siya doon… sabay ihip ng malakas na hangin… 

Maki: ANG INNITT! (11:40 na kasi nun eh) Sa bagay, mas maganda naman ang araw kaysa ulan. Pinagpala nga tayo ng Diyos. PRAISE THE LORD! (Background music: El Shaddai… lam niyo naman siguro yun, di ba?)

Nagulat siya nang biglang dumilim… parang may biglang tumakip sa araw.

Maki: (tumingala) B-bakit kaya? Parang pinagkait ng Diyos ang araw. Nagbago ba ang isip niya?

May narinig siyang sumigaw…

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH~~~!!!!!

Maki: A—ano?? (sweatdrop)

Tapos may bumagsak sa bubong ng gondola #7. Napakalakas ng impact na umuga nang ubod nang lakas ang gondola. And for the first time, namutla sa takot si Maki at napahawak sa pole ng gondola niya.

May narinig siyang nag-uusap:

Voice #1: Arrayyyyyiiii… ang sakit.

Voice#2: Defective pala yung navigator na yun, eh!

Voice#1: T-teka… asan na ba tayo?

Sabay andar ng Ferris wheel…

Voice#2: Ahh! O-oi… mahuhulog ako!

**Screeecchhh** (nagsaslide siya against the roof ng gondola)

Nakita ni Maki yung paa nung mahuhulog na tao na nakalawit sa gilid niya.

Maki: Oy… tutulungan kita… (sabay hinila yung paa nung tao)

Voice#2: Wahh??? WAGGGHHH!!!!~ 

*BLAGG!*

Nahulog yung tao sa loob ng gondola at paakyat ulit yung gondola sa taas.

Maki: (stutter) I—ika—w… II---KKKAAWWW????

Bumaba yung taong may-ari ng voice#1 na matinis at raspy yung boses.

Voice#1: Ayos ka lang? (to Maki) Ah…salamat sa pagtulong, ha?

Maki: (wide-eyed pa rin) I---kkk… IKAW?

Voice#1: Ah? Bakit? (may malapad na ngiti na nakaplaster sa pagmumukha niya)

Maki: (gusto nang tumalon sa labas ng gondolang sinasakyan niya)

WAAHHHH!!!!! NANANAGINIP LANG AKOH! PROMIISSSEE! KAHIT SINO! SABIHIN NYONG NANANAGINIP LANG AKWOOHH!!!~

May kumurot kay Maki… yung may-ari ng Voice#2… kalmado lang yung tono.

Voice#2: HOY! Nageeskandalo ka naman eh. Yan ha! Kinurot na kita… MASAKIT BA??

Maki: (late reaction) AIIIEEEE!!!!! (sabay hawak sa parteng kinurot nung Voice#2 na di na niya namalayan na mahuhulog na siya)

Hinawakan siya agad nung dalawa…

Voice#1: Miss, dahan-dahan lang…

Voice#2: Magpapakamatay ka ba…? 

Maki: Ahehh ^_^; (napipilitang ngiti) P-pero… Sabihin niyo… T-totoo ba tong nan-nangyayar-ri?!?

Voice#1&2: OO NAMAN!!! ~__________~ ^________^

Maki: (pabulong) Oo nga…wirdo nga ang mga nangyayari… -_-;

**AUTHOR'S SHORT COMIC RELIEF CORNER:**

Ayan! Medyo nagkakasense na ang story ko!!! 

Epal: Bakit? Sabi mo nonsense tong story mo, ha?

Maki: Hisoka…?

Epal: Sige na. Tatahim-----aaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!~~~

(gory sounds and a violent scream at the end)

Maki: (May talsik pa siya ng dugo sa pisngi. Ngumiti at nag-peace sign sa may tabi niya) SALAMAT!!!! Baka gusto mo namang magpakita dito?

Hisoka: Mamaya na. Gusto ko special yung entrance ko…

Maki: Bakla ka talaga…ehhh…(sabay takip sa bibig)

Hisoka: (tumingin kay Maki nang matalim)

Maki: (sipol habang tumatakas)

~REVIEWS PO!~


	3. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

**PAG-IWAN… PAG-AABANDONA…** (DISCLAIMER LANG YUN. ANG LALIM NOH?): Hindi ko pagmamay-ari ang mga characters ng Hunter x Hunter (kahit ilang gabi ko nang pinaglilitanya na sana ako nga ang may-ari sa kanila… na-try ko na rin yung pagnonovena sa Baclaran… grabe…) SAD TO SAY, hindi nga mangyayari yung iniisip kong yon…

  
**~CHAPTER TWO: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…!~**

SETTING:   
TIME: Tantiyahin natin… baka mga alas-dose na nun…

PLACE: Syempre sa loob pa rin ng Wheel of Fate.

Sa parang walang katapusang pag-ikot ng Wheel of Fate…

Maki: Kayo?? (shocked pa rin.)

Voice#1: Eh bakit ba..? (medyo gulat) Ah, oo nga pala… Di pa ako nagpapakilala. Ako nga pala si…

Maki: GON FREECS

Voice#1: @_@?!?

Voice#2: At ako naman si…

Maki: (seryoso, with crossed arms) KILLUA ZOLDICK

Voice#2: -# INUNAHAN MO AKO…!

Gon: Eh? Kilala mo na kami? 

Killua: Pano mo nalaman??

Maki: (isip) Naku po… di pala ata nila alam ang buong katotohanan na anime characters lang sila sa mundo namin… (salita) Eh… Mahabang story eh…

Gon and Killu: (nagkatinginan)

Maki: (isip) Kapani-paniwala ba?

Gon: (ngiti) Ah… saka mo na lang ikwento. Mahaba pala eh.

Killu: (tumingin lang nang blangko sa akin)

Maki: (buntong hininga, tapos smile) Ah… malapit na nga palang matapos tong ride. Teka, paano ba kayo napadpad dito?

Killu: (Inaayos yung buhok niya… Inaayos pa ba ang ganong klase ng hair?)

Eh… mahabang story eh…

Maki: -_-# Walang originality!

Gon: Killua naman. Basta ang alam ko eh nahulog lang kami nung…

Killu: …nung navigator na yun. Peke pala yun eh.

Gon: (to Killu) Hindi. Aksidente yun… Nasaan na ba kami?

Maki: (as-a-matter-of-factly) Nandito kayo ngayon sa Wheel of Fate.

Killu: Saang lugar nga ito?

Maki: Enchated Kingdom nga…

Gon: (lingon-lingon) Di ko pa naririnig tong lugar na to sa buong buhay ko.

Killu: Ngayon lang ako nakarating dito…

Gon: Anong isla ba ito?

Maki: (isip) Patay… (salita) Ah, eh… Pilipinas.

Killu: Nani yo??!

Maki: Pi-li-pi-nas!

Killu: (mukhang nalito) Ha? Di ko pa talaga naririnig to… (kinuha ang Hunter World Map ni Gon) Pakituro nga kung saan yan dito?

Maki: (sweatdrops) Ah eh… (bulong) BWISIT!

Biglang huminto ang Wheel of Fate.

Gon: Alam ko na kung bakit tayo nandito!!! (may kasama pang malapad na malapad na ngiti. Kasinglapad ng E.K…)

Killu and Maki: O_o?!?

Gon: Ito ang Wheel of Fate, di ba? Ibig sabihin dito talaga sa lugar na ito dapat magkatagpo ang mga landas natin!!! THIS IS OUR DESTINY!!!!

Maki: SIRA! Ride lang po ito sa Enchanted Kingdom! Yun lang!!!~~

Gon; (kamot ulo) Ah, ganon ba? Ah, OKAY! ^0^. Siguro nga aksidente lang talaga to. PERO ITO talaga ANG TADHANA NATIN!!!! 

Maki: (bulong) Sige na. Sige na…  

Killu: May kutob ako. Maraming kang tinatago sa amin… (tinignan ako. Natunaw ako na parang yelo…)

Guard: Di pa ba kayo… MISS? Di ba Nag-iisa lang kayo dito kanina????

Maki: eh… ANO NGAYON?? SIGURO TUMATANDA LANG KAYO! HAHA, ULYANIN!!!!!!!!!!! MAMA! ULYANIN NA KAYO!!!!! BWAHHAHAHHAHA!!!!!

Gon and Killu: (sweatdrops)

Guard: (double sweatdrops)

Killu: BUNGANGERA PALA TO EH!

Gon: (natulala)

Maki: Ano, me angal ka pa, ha? La ka nang say no?? (nandila, sabay hila kina Gon at banat ng layas)

Gon: Eh… ba't ka tumatakbo…? *_*

Killu: DUWAG PALA TO EH…

Maki: (drastic stop) mph mph mph…(hingal)

Gon and Killu: #_#

Maki: Sorry ha… Oo nga pala, I am Maki…

Killu: (nawala na ang motion sickness) Maki… ano?

(Epal and Extra: MAKIBAKA! MAKIBABOY!)

TONG~~~! (at may kasamang sigaw… alam niyo na ang nangyari…!)

Maki: Basta Maki nga lang!

Gon: Ay, walang apelyido…

Maki: AY, HINDEEE~~! (commercial script po, mga kababayan) Meron no, ayoko lang sabihin.

Killu: Sabi ko na nga ba, may tinatago to sa atin, Gon.

Gon: Ewannnn! (nahawa na pala to kay Hisoka…)

Maki: Gusto niyong sumakay ng ibang rides?? ^______^

Gon: Eh, paano yun… ah di pa nga kami nakakabayad ng rides dito eh…

Killu: Kailangan pa ba un? Eh di sabihin nating nabura na yung RIDE ALL STAMP natin (tinuro yung stamp ko sa braso)

Maki: Akong bahala sa inyo. Di na kayo mapapansin niyan. Ang dami namang tao dito eh.

Gon: Eh… pagsisinungaling yun, di ba?

Killu; Ako, ayos lang… (madalas naman siyang nagsisinungaling ha? Hindi, LAGI PALA!) 

Gon: -_-! Sige na nga… ^0^!

Killu: Susundan ko na lang kayo… (cute smirk) ~-~

Maki: (blush! Teka, namumula…) ANG CUTE MO TALAGA, KILLU! (anong magagawa niyo eh fan ako ni Killu-kun?!?)

Naglakad na ang tatlong bugok… (teka, dalawa lang pala… heheh)  

Maki: (isip lang) Biruin mo naman! Kasama ko ang dalawang fave characters ko sa HxH! Pero, ba't kaya sila napunta dito??? Ah, basta. Ayoko ngang alalahanin yan. Basta ang alam ko, cute silang pareho! Cute-cute ni Gonny Gon Gon!! (paglaruan ba naman daw yung pangalan ni Gon??) Kasing height ko lang pala tong mga ito. Nanliliit na ako! Pero, Ang gwapo talaga ni Killu-kun!!!! (BIG maniac GRIN tapos hinimatay…)

Killu: Nong nangyari sa yo?? 0_0

Gon: Ang init kasi ng panahon, baka napaano na iyan. ^_^

Maki: (nagkaroon ng malay) Ah? Anong ginagawa ko…? (sabay tayo at iiling-iling anime-style)

Gon: (sweatdrops) -_-;

Maki: Anong gusto niyong ride?

Killu: Ah… DOON! (teka, akala ko ba susunod lang tong batang ito?) 

Sabay turo doon sa Space Shuttle… with matching rabid shrieks mula doon sa mga nakasakay!

Maki: (shocked and tulala, with drop jaw effect)

Gon: Oi! Mukhang masaya at nakakatuwa nga dun ah! Tignan mo oh! Tumitili sila sa sobrang tuwa! (haay, Gon… kung alam mo lang. They're screaming for their dear life!)

Maki: (namutla lalo… di pa rin inaalis ang drop jaw niya… di kaya pinasukan na yung bibig niya ng langaw?)       

Killu: TARA!!~~ (sabay takbo doon sa may entrance)

Gon: (sunod kay Killua) Oi, MAKI! Di ka pupunta?

Maki: A… e…. h---OO! (nanginginig yung boses) Andyan na… (maputla pa rin na ang bagal-bagal lumakad na sinundan sila)

Since may round pa ng mga nakasakay, nanood lang muna yung tatlo…

Gon: DI NA AKO MAKAPAGHINTAY!!! ^______________^

Killu: (nakatingala lang…)

Maki: (nakapuwesto doon sa sulok at mamatay-matay kadadasal, kahit alam niyang masusunog siya) Our Father who art in Heaven… (pinagpawisan at lalo pang napakunot nang narinig niya ang tilian ng mga nakasakay…)

Background:

Voice #1: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Voice#2: GRAAAAAAVVVVVVEEEEEEEEHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Voice#3: (paiyak) MAMMMMMEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

Killu; Wow, ang arte naman nila…

*SPLAT!~*

May sukang tumilapon dun sa puwestong SOBRANG lapit lang kay Killua.

Killu: Eh??? O_o Muntik na ko doon huh…!

*PLAK! (plus gooey sounds in the end)*

May tumilapon din sa harapan ni Gon. 

Gon: (pinulot yung bagay na yun…) A-ano ito?? 

At nung na-realize na niya…

Gon: (sumigaw nang may sweatdrops) 

OI! MAY NAWAWALAN BA NG BAGA DIYAN???? 

Nung walang sumagot at puro sumisigaw lang… 

Gon: AH… WALA??? AKIN NA LANG ITO!!! (tama ba naman yun??)

Maki: (hala, nonstop ang dasal…) Glory be to the Father, and to the Son, and to the Holy Spirit…

NATAPOS DIN ANG RIDE, AT NATAPOS NA DIN ANG LITANYA NI MAKI…

Gon: YAY! TAYO NA! ^o^

Killu: (cute smirk, pero medyo namumutla)

Maki: (pabulong) Ulit na lang ako. This time, prayer to St. Thomas More naman… (pout)

MGA USAPAN HABANG PAPUNTA NA SILA SA LOOB:

Voice#1: Katakot! Brrrrrr…..

Voice#2: Ayoko nang umulit…SWEAR!

Voice#3: Pare, CR tayo. Nasusuka ako… (nakahawak sa ulo)

Voice#4: Uwi na akoh! Waaahhhhh!!!! (takbo!)

Voice#5: (Aba, walanghiya… doon mismo sumuka…)

Pumunta na sila doon sa may sakayan, at inihanda ang sarili nila, for a LONG AND TERRIFYING RIDE (para kay Maki lang yun) Ikinabit na nila ang kung anu-anong suporta….

Gon: ^______^ YEY!

  
Killu: ^__^; Di ako makahinga… Ang sikip ng support….

Maki: -____-… Give me the grace, good Lord… Waaahhh! Di na uubra ang santong dasalan dito!

Magkatabi kami ni Gon, nasa likod si Killua…

Gon: Maki, ayos ka pa?

Maki: (nanlalagkit na yung mga kamay dahil pinagpapawisan na siya…) Ah…. Ewannnn… haay…. (pangalawang biktima ni Hisoka)

Gon: (tingin sa likod) Eh, ikaw, Killua?

Killu: … Um, no comment… (buntong-hininga din)

Gon: Nakakatuwa! Nandito tayo sa pinakaharapan!

May dumating…

Maintenance: Ma'm, Sir… free picture po. (kuha ng camera) 

~~SMILE!~~

Gon: (wide and very genki grin with peace sign)

Maki: (pilit na ngiti with OK sign)

Killu: (tinging inosente na mukhang surprised. Pero, ankyowt! Hehe…)

~~CLICK!~~

Maintenance: Paki-claim na lang po bago kayo umuwi. Thanks…

Gon: Maki, kunin mo yun, ha!?

Maki: (nod na hindi assuring) Kung OKAY pa ako noon…

Umandar na ang ride, patalikod nang dahan-dahan…

Gon: WOWOW! (oi bata pa siya ha? Alam niya agad yung channel na yun!? Sumbong ko kaya siya kay Tiya Mito…?)

Killu: (lingon-lingon)

Maki: ANO pa ba ang dapat kong gawin? (sweatdrops sabay tungo)

Tumaas nang tumaas hanggang sa dulo…

Maki: Parang mahuhulog ako… -_-; Eh, nadudulas ako…

Gon: Oohh, cute! ~o~

Killu: umm… wala lang… (inayos yung upo niya)

Bumitaw na yung naghahawak nung sasakyan…

Maki: (bulong) Mami ko… (sabay pikit)

Killu: Ang bagal naman! -_-

Gon: (grin out veerry wide and in a gay intonation) KAKATHRILL!~~

~~ANO KAYA ANG SUSUNOD NA MANGYAYARI SA TAGPONG ITO? MASUKA KAYA SI MAKI? TUMILI KAYA SI KILLUA? MA-ENJOY KAYA NILA ANG SPACE SHUTTLE? MAKAALIS KAYA SILA NANG BUHAY? (grabe naman no?!) MAKUHA PA KAYA NILA ANG FREE PICTURE? HAAY… SIGE, TIGNAN NIYO NA LANG…~~

**AUTHOR'S SHORT COMIC FOOTNOTE:**

AYOSH! My funny corny side is showing out!

Extra: Ang paaancccchhiiiiinnnn ng fic na ito!

Ako: Ano? BUHAY KA PA?

Extra: Heheh…! LOLZ!

Maki: Shizuku? Paki-vacuum nga itong bwiset na ito…

Shizuku: Tara na, Deme-chan…

Extra: Ano???… waaaggghh!

*Vacuum air SFX*

Maki *devil grin* Hehe… wala ka nang t--- SHIZUKU!!! SABI KO SIYA LANG!

Shizuku: Wala akong naalalang ganun… um… *nag-isip*

Maki: (tumirik ang buhok sa takot) P-patay a-ako…. T-tul-long…

WAAAAAHHHHHH!!!~~~~~

And so Deme-chan sucked the poor author's body inside his gigantic mouth…

~~REVIEWS NGA MUNA! WALA NA AKONG MAISIP NA KADUGTONG. UBOS NA ANG POWERS KO! (kung may magtiyatiyaga pa ngang bumasa nito… nako, sobrang martir na ng taong yun.)~~


	4. BLASTOFF!

**PAG-IWAN… PAG-AABANDONA…** (DISCLAIMER LANG YUN. ANG LALIM NOH?): Hindi ko pagmamay-ari ang mga characters ng Hunter x Hunter (kahit ilang gabi ko nang pinaglilitanya na sana ako nga ang may-ari sa kanila… na-try ko na rin yung pagnonovena sa Baclaran… grabe…) SAD TO SAY, hindi nga mangyayari yung iniisip kong yon…

**~CHAPTER THREE: BLAST OFF!!!~**

SETTING:

TIME: 12:20 P.M

PLACE: Saan ba nagtapos ang Chapter Two? Tignan ko nga kung binasa niyo!

At WHOOOSSSHHH~~! Nagsimula na nga ang ride…

Gon: (ang lapad ng ngiti. Halos tangayin na ng hangin ang mga pisngi niya.)      YAYYY!!

Killu: Parang gusto kong matulog… -_-zzz

Maki: (sigaw na ubod ng baba. Parang nang-aasar.) Ang wirdo kasi ng dalawang ito eh. Mga manhid…

Killu: (tumingin sa harapan niya) Ah, Maki. Okay ka pa?

Maki: (ngiti naman…) Eheh… medyo… OKAY! (isip niya) Heheh, basta nandyan ka…

(Epal: Hala, nagpapa-charming kay Killua…)

(Extra: Marami ka nang kaagaw diyan!)

(Ako: Eh pakealam niyo? Inggit kayo, gaya kayo!)

PAGDATING DOON SA MAY PABALIGTAD NA LOOP…

"WHAAAAAAAAHHHHH~~!!!"

May sumigaw nang ubod nang lakas.

Gon: (namutla) S-sino yon?

Killu: (napatingin sa taas) Tatanga-tanga kasi. Di yata yun gumagamit ng support…

Maki: (nakisilip) Di ko ata kayang tumingin (pero sumilip, kaya niya.)

NAPATINGIN SILANG TATLO SA NAHUHULOG…

Gon: Pamilyar yung mamang yun, huh? (sabay sunod ng tingin sa mamang naka-tuxedo ng lumalagpak.)

Killu: (nakatingin din) Lalo na yung briefcase…

NAGKATINGAN YUNG DALAWA

Gon: Siya kaya yun? (namutla lalo)

Killu: Wala na ngang iba!

SABAY: (SIGAW!) LEEEOOORIOOOOHHHH~~~!!!!

Gon: Leorio, sorry pero kailangan ULIT eh… (sabay bato sa fishing rod niya)

(Epal: Parang naulit na ito huh?)

(Extra: Nagawa na ni Gon yan dati. Si Maki talaga… gaya-gaya!)

(Ako: REKLAMO NA NAMAN BA YAN?!?)

(Yung dalawa: Ah… iba yung topic namin, ha!)

Tuloy tayo…

Maki: (nawala bigla yung takot at tumingin sa baba)

Sumunod na minuto, nakabitin na si Leorio. Naitaas namin siya syempre with our support (kahit di tumulong maghila).

Gon: ???

Maki: Leo—rio?

Killu: O_o?!?

Gulat kaming tatlo dahil imbis na si Leorio yung naiangat namin ay pustiso lang ang nakita naming nakakagat sa linya…

Pustiso (lagyan ba daw ng script pati pustiso, no?): TAKAKTAKTKAKAKTAKAKTAKKTAKAKTKAKKATKAK…

Maki: ~o~ Ahoho! (di mapigilan ang kakatawa)

Gon: (sweatdrops) Neh?

Killu: Bwahahahahah! (hysterical laughter at namumula-mula pa)

Few minutes later, may narinig kaming kumalabog sa ground…

Gon: Leorio! Huhuhu…

Maki: May his soul Rest in Peace, AMEN… (Sign of the Cross) 

Leorio: Moi! Muway wa wo mo! Ain na ut i to ko! (TRANSLATION: "Oi! Buhay pa ko noh! Akin nang pustiso ko!")

Yun pala, nakabitin si Leorio dun sa sasakyan namin.

Killu: (pabulong) Di ka na lang namatay!!

Gon: Leorio! Buhay ka…

Maki: Ba't ka nabuhay?!? -_-!

Leorio: (umakyat at naupo sa tabi ni Killua) Aba, at kailan pa ko namatay?

Biglang tumigil yung ride… di na namin (I mean, ako lang pala) namalayan ang takot KO… and worst of all…

DI NAMIN NAMALAYAN NA WALA NA KAMI SA UPUAN NAMIN!

(Extra; Paano kaya sila nakalagpas na loop na yon? Si Maki naman eh, kung anu-anong kabarberuhan ang pinaggagagawa!)

(Epal: Nga no, di ko naisip yun.) 

Maki: Nga ano! Dapat PALA matatakot ako! (nakakalimutan ba yun?)

Umandar ulit ang Space Shuttle, pabaligtad at mas mabilis naman ngayon…

Leorio: (di pa siya nakasupport) WAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (sabay yakap kay Killua!)

(OI! NANTSATSANSING KAY KILLU-KUN OH!)

Killu: (mangiyak-ngiyak) AAHHHHHH!!~~ ILAYO NIYO ITONG EBOLA-INFECTED CHIMP NA TO SA AKEEEENNNN!!!!!~~~

Gon: (napatingin kay Killua) Huh, Killua? Takot ka? 

Killu: HINDI… MAS TAKOT AKO DITO SA UNGGOY NA ITO…!

Leorio: (nakakapit na parang amor seco kay Killua) MAMMIIEEEE~~!

Gon: (lingon kay Maki) Ah, Maki?

Maki: YEEEEHAHAHHH!!!! WHAHAHAHHOOO!! (isa pa ito… nag-eeskandalo) ENJOY AKO! SIGAW KA DIN. GON!

Gon: ^________^ YEEEEEYYYY!!!! (sabay taas ng kamay niya sa air)

(Extra: Katuwa naman ang mga pangingitsura ng mga taong ito…)

(Epal: Sige, punta tayo sa Enchanted sa susunod!)

(Extra: Eh, pare, takot din ako dyan eh!)

(Epal: Eh di, MAS MAGANDA! YAN ANG UNANG-UNA NATING SASAKYAN PAG NAKARATING TAYO DIYAN!) 

(Extra: Wag naman!)

Natapos ang ride, at…

Gon: (Syempre ganun pa rin yung hair. Mukha namang laging hinangin yung buhok non, di ba?)

Killu: (masagwa ang itsura't namumutla.) ULK! N-nasas-saka-l A-ako…!

Leo: (pormang nakabitin sa leeg ni Killua) A-AYOKO N-NA…

Maki: (mas tumikwas yung buhok) ULLEEETTTT!!!

Maintenance: Sir, Ma'am. Picture po ulit after the ride! (kuha ng camera) ~~SMILE!~~

Gon: (walang difference sa first pic)

Maki: (nakangiti na nang totoo with OK sign)

Killu: (namumutlang nakatingin sa camera)

Leo: (KNOCK OUT!) 

~~CLICK!~~

Maintenance: Pakiclaim na lang po bago kayo umuwi. Thanks!

Maki: Thank you din! ^_^

At umalis na yung mama…

Killu: Oi, Leorio, oi… (ginigising at niyuyugyog siya)

Leo: Oi… (nagtanggal ng muta)

Gon: Sino bang kasama mo dito?

Maki: AHEM! Baka gusto niyo munang bumaba…

Sumunod sila at naglakad, with Leoriong nahihilo-hilo pa.

Gon: Sinong kasama mo?

Leorio: (tinuro yung tao dun sa dulong-dulo ng sasakyan)

Killu and Gon: NYEEEHH!?

Maki: O_O Eh?

Nandoon sa dulo si Kurapika, hilung-hilo at nauseous. Pinuntahan nila ito…

Killu: Oi, Kurapika…

Gon: Gising

Leo: OKs ka lang?

Kura: (nagkamalay at hawak-hawak yung ulo) W-whah? N-nasaan a-ako? (knock out ulit!)

Maki: (umilaw yung bumbilya sa ulo) uh, Kura-san, may spider oh… sa tabi mo…

Kura: (dumilat agad at naging pula yung mga mata) WAAAAHHHH!!!!! SPIIIDDEERRR!!!

Leo: Kurapika, oi. OA ka na….

Kura: (nagwawala) MAGBABAYAD KAYO!!!

Killu: Aandar ulit itong ride. Gusto mo bang umalis?

Kura: (tayo agad at alis)

Gon: Salamat naman…

Kura: (nagwawala ulit) SUMPAIN ANG SASAKYANG ITO~~~! (tirik-tirik yung buhok niya at nanlalaki yung mata niya sa sobrang takot)

Killu: -_-; Lumabas na naman ang primitibong ugali ng Kurutang ito…

Maki: ~____~

Lumakad kami palabas ng exit.

Killu: Nagkalat ang mga suka dito. PWE!

Gon: Champoradong panis? (lilingon-lingon)

Kura: May kasama yang gastric juice mula sa tiyan.

Maki: Sige, magmarunong ka pa… -___-

Kura: -_-# (pabulong) INGGIT KA LANG!

Maki: Uhm… walang BACKFIGHTING! ^_^* (tumingin kay Kurapika at ngumiti nang nakakaloko)

Leo: Nice shot! (grin)

~~TOK!~~

Kura: Kanino ka ba kampi?

Leo: (hawak yung ulo niya) Uh… kay Killua?

Killu: Kahit kailan di mo ako kakampi! (TARAY!) Pagkatapos mo ba naman akong sakalin dun, ha?

Leo: #_#

Gon: (happy and light manner) Saan tayo ngayon?

Leo: Uhaw na ako… eheh, bata… pwede bang uminom??? (kenkoy look and kamot ulo)

Killu: (bulong) ANG KAPAAALLL TALAGA NG UNGGOY NA ITO!

Kura: (kay Killua) Di na nahiya!

Gon: Ayos lang yun. Natural lang yon… baka nga lang…

Maki: (sweatdrops) eheh… ayos lang yon… siguro. (isip lang niya) Nga ano… di ko naisip ang consequences ng pagsama sa mga tao--- este, anime characters na ito! (kamot ulo)

Leo: So…pwede?

Maki: Ah… basta. SIGE NA NGA!!!! 

~~KRRROKKK!!~~

Hinanap ni Maki kung saan nanggaling ang ingay na iyon

Killu: (peace sign) Ahhehh….

Gon: Ikaw din pala eh!

Maki: (sweatdrops) Ahh… OO NA NGA! ALAM KO DI PA KAYO NAKAIN!

Leo: YESS!! (natuwa ang loko)

Killu: (blushing) Eh… nakakahiya… *_*

Maki: (isip) sige na… cute ka naman eh! Ahaha! ~o~  Pero… di kaya ako mapasubo nito?!?

~~ AYAN. NAGUTOM NA ANG TROPA, AT BINALINGAN NILANG LAHAT SI MAKI… PATAY KA, MAKI! ~~

**Author's Short Comic Footnote:**

Ang wirdo ng ending ko… parang naging kawawa naman ako. OO nga pala! Ako nga palang bahala sa ending! Ba't ko ginawang kaawa-awa ang sarili ko!!!? Hay nakoh!

Hisoka: Ewaaannnn!!!!!ª (smirk)

Ubogin: Bakit ba wala pa ako sa storya? Teka, nasaan ang CR niyo, Maki-chan?

Maki: WHAH!? WAG DOON! Dun ka na lang sa tabi-tabi… (tinuro yung kanal sa labas ng bahay nila) ehehh… ^__^;

Ubogin: WAG MO AKONG PAGTRIPAN! Isumbong kita kay pinsan Toguro eh!

Maki: Wag ka nang mainip. May plano ako para sa iyo, Ubogs… (wicked grin)

Hisoka: (malambing… at malandi, in other terms) Patay ka, Ubo.© Pagtitripan ka niyan. ¨

Maki: BUTI ALAM MO!!!! ^o^ Anyway, isip muna ako continuation…  Diyan muna kayo! 

Hisoka: Bye, luvs!ª Kita-kits na lang ulit tayo sa next part!§ Teka, pwede mo ba kaming lagyan ng scene ni Machi?¨ DALAWA LANG KAMI, HA! ©

Maki: Ako na ngang bahala eh… 

AND, HOW DARE YOU CALL ME LUVS??? MAGSAMA KAYO NI ILLUMI!!! *manyakis grin*

Hisoka: (nambato ng isang deck of cards)

Maki: Sige na, sige naaahhhh! (banat ng takbo paalis)


	5. Stupid Money Talks: PART ONE

(**PAG-IWAN… PAG-AABANDONA**… BASAHIN NIYO NA LANG SA UNANG MGA CHAPPIES!)

**~CHAPTER FOUR: STUPID MONEY TALKS: PART ONE~**

***COMMERCIAL*  **(or pagpapapanchin ng mga characters, sa madaling salita)

Bumukas ang spotlight, at may BGM (background music) na "Let's Get Physical"!

Leorio: Money, money, MONEY!!!!

At may umextrang mga background dancers (sina Cogi, Angelique, at Ma) 

**"Let's get financial, financial**

**Let's get financial**

**Let's get irrational**

**Let me hear your money talk!**

**(your money talk!)**

**Let me hear your money talk!!"**

Ako: LEORIO!! Umalis ka na naman sa scene mo?! Balik ka dun sa main story, DALI!!!

Leo:** ANG CORNY DUN EH! **(with puppy-dog eyes) Maki, kailan po ba ako pwedeng mag-solo? (familiar commercial, ne?)

Maki: **AYAN! MAG-SOLO KA NA! **Di kita palamunin diyan eh! (walk-out)

Leo: Oi! SAGLIT! Siyempre mas masarap pag may pagkain! 

(**takbo-alamang** na lumabas sa may exit. Hi, Mr. President of SC! Ay, wag. Baka magalit sa akin yun pag nabasa niya ito.)

Ehem… tuloy na tayo sa main storyline… (sweatdrops at pabulong) LEORIO KASI EH!

************

Naglalakad ang mga characters sa ilalim ng araw noong katanghaliang-tapat na kumakalam ang mga sikmura.

Leo: (to Maki) Ah, bata… anong pangalan mo?

Killu: (kay Gon) Kita mo? Di pa nga niya kilala si Maki ang kapal agad ng mukha niyang humingi ng libre!

Gon: (to Leorio) Uh, Leorio, wag mo na lang kayang ituloy yang paghingi mo ng libre? (sa sarili) Ang kapal-kapal kasi.

Kura: Kawawa naman itong bata… (tinuro ako)

Maki: (ngiting pilit) Aheh… una sa lahat, di po bata ang pangalan ko. Maki po ang pangalan ko. At pangalawa… (tingin nang masama kay Kurapika) DI NA AKO BATA!!!! For your information, isa o dalawang taon lang ang tanda mo sa akin!! (A/N: Let's say 16 years old dito si Kurapika) 

TANDAAN MO YAN!

Gon: Ah, talaga? Maki-nee-san!!! ~____~

Killu: Akala ko kasing-tanda ka lang namin… o_o

Maki: _# GON! WAG MO AKONG TAWAGING ATE!!!~~ AYOKO!

Leo: Ang liit mo naman… (smirk)

Maki: (di na nakayanan ang lahat ng side comments) 

**NANG-IINIS KA BA O NANG-AASAR?!!?**

Leo: Uhm… Nambubwiset?!?

Killu: Patay ka. Baka dumanak ang dugo mo sa kinatatayuan natin ngayon… (may kasamang death glare)

(Epal: Hiniram ba ni Maki yung script ng Hunter sa GMA?)

(Extra: Yung dub script? Malay…)

(Epal: AY MALI!!!!!!)

(Extra: B-bakit naman?)

(Epal: Yung sa Samurai X yung nahiram niya eh!)

(Extra: -_- May pinagkaiba ba yun?)

(Ako: Oi!! Wag niyong pakialaman ang gamit ko!!)

~~TONG!~~ (BLAST-OFF!)

Balik sa story…

Maki: Di kita ilibre diyan eh. (sabay kuha ng wallet) Sayang. Madami pa naman akong pera dito…

(A/N: Pasensya sa pagmamayabang. Pero, wala naman talaga akong pagmamalaki eh. Kasi, di naman talaga kami mayaman… Libre lang namang mangarap, di ba?)

Leo: (Currency symbol-eyed… teka, ano bang currency symbol ng Hunter Money?) Waagghhh!?!? (tumahimik at nag-pose na pormang nagdarasal at nagkaroon ng halo overhead… ang sagwa!!! Oo nga. Libre lang mangarap!) OPO, TATAHIMIK NA. GOOD BOY NA.

Gon: (sweatdrops)

Killu: Pera lang pala makakapagpasara ng bunganga nito eh! (tsk tsk, GARAPAL language)

Maki: (tango) Okay, Dat's betterer.

Kura: Pasensya na, Maki ha? Ganyan lang talaga yang si Leorio eh.

Maki: ^_^ Okay lang yun. OO. Alam ko ganyan yan, as I ALWAYS see on T.V.

Gon: Saan? Nakita mo na si Leo-san??

Maki: Oops! (takip bibig) Patay, nadulas…

Killu: (tingin lang nang masama sa akin)

Maki: (kamot ulo) Pasensya na. Nawala na naman ako sa sarili eh.

Kura: Uhmmm… ayos lang. Madalas, nagkakahalo ang mga iniisip ng isang tao at napagsasabay niyang isagawa ito. Flash memory ang tawag diyan… ang mga iniisip ng taong bigla na lang sumusulpot kahit hindi naman talaga kailangan. Ang ibig sabihin nito ay nagana ang iyong subconscious mind sabay ng kabilang hemisphere ng iyong utak. Kaya, ang teorya diyan ay dapat mag-concentrate ka sa isang iniisip mo lang para maiwasan ang ganitong pagkakataon…  

Maki: (to Leorio) Uh… nagpupustiso ka na pala?

Kura: _### Nakinig ka ba?

Leo: (to Maki) Oo…

Gon: Di namin alam yun, ha.

Killu: Mas guwapo ka pala pag wala kang pustiso. 

(Ako: Teka, mali yata ang linyang ito. Kailan ba naging guwapo yang si Leorio-san? )

(Tumigil nang nakitang may mga nakatingin nang masama sa kanya. Mga Leorio fans…)

(Lider ng mga ito: SUNUGIN SIYA!)

(Lahat: LECHONIN!  LECHONIN!)

(Ako: Tatakbo na naman ba ako? Baka mamayat ako niyan! (sweatdrops) WAAAHHHH!!!!)

Leo: Totoo lang, peke yung pustisong yun eh. Mechanical pustiso lang yun. Akua ko lag sa lola ko noon pa.(nilabas ang pustiso at pinihit ang susi) 

Tignan niyo…

Pustiso: TAKAKAKAKKATKAKTAKTKAKATAKKAKAKATAK…

Yung apat: (sweatdrops) 

Killu: Nyehh? Para saan naman yan? O_o?!?

Gon: NAKAKATUWA! ^________^ (kahit kailan talaga, ang babaw niya!)

Leo: WALA LANG! Pinakaba ko lang kayo… (kenkoy laugh)

Kura: Kinabahan ba kami doon? (tumingala't nagmuni-muni.)

Maki: Ah, so? (Japanese term for "Oh, really?")

Gon: Eh… salamat sa pagpapatawa… ^_^!

Killu: Totoo lang, dapat natawa talaga kami dun eh. Dahil kung talagang nagkatotoo nga yun, wala nang pag-inis sa buhay namin ngayon. (death look once again)

(Ako: Ang galing ko talagang scriptwriter! Napaka-effective ng lines ko kay Killu-kun!)

(Leorio fans: BAWIIN MO ANG SINABI MO!!!!!)

(Ako: AYAW! Beeeehhhh!! (nandila)

(Leorio fans: LECHONIN! LECHONIN! LECHONIN!) 

Leo: Di kayo kinabahan? WALA NA NGA TALAGANG NAGMAMAHAL SA AKIN! (sob)

(Ako: Kawawa naman si Leorio-san. Don't worry. Nandiyan naman si Kura-NEE-san eh! *yaoi maniac grin!*)

(Kura: PANSIN KO LANG, KANINA MO PA AKO PINAGTITRIPAN HA!)

(Ako: ANO? NGAYON MO LANG NAPANSIN? DI MO BA ALAM NA KANINA PA TAWA NANG TAWA ANG MGA KURAPIKA-SADISTS DITO SA STORYA KO KASI MUKHA KANG KAHIYA-HIYA DITO?)

(Kura: _#### GRRRR……..)

(Ako: NAKAKATUWA KA TALAGANG INISIN NANG INISIN!)

(Kura: TIRISIN KAYA KITA NA PARANG SPIDER DIYAN?!)

(Leorio fans: LECHONIN! LECHONIN! LECHONIN! LECHONIN!) 

(Ako: UBOGIN! UBOGIN! UBOGIN! Nga pala, di ko nasabi sa inyong bodyguard ko na ngayon si Ubogin.)

(Leorio fans: (takbo at tago sa hide-out nila…)

(Ako: Bwhahahahahahh! I WON!)

(Suddenly, lumagpak si Ubogin sa harapan niya… lifeless at sugatan)

(Kura: Di pa tapos ang laban! Ngayon, tayo naman ang magtutuos!!!)

(Nakapaligid din ang mga MAFIA na may hawak-hawak na bazooka gun)

(Kura: Sabihin mo ang totoo… ikaw ba ang illegal member ng Geneiryodan?)

(Ako: A-a-akoh? N-nagkakamali k-kayo. Isa lang akong a-auth-thor ng isang h-humorous fic ukol sa Hunter x Hunter!)

(Kura: Magsabi ka na nang totoo…(hinanda na ang kanyang Nen Chains)

(Ako: O-oo nga… yun nga ang totoo!)

(MAFIA: (kinasa na ang bazooka gun)

(Ako: Di ako uurong!!!)

(Background music: "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing"… saglit, pang-Armageddon yun huh?)

(At binaril na ang bazooka gun sa batang babaeng nakadipa sa malayo) 

(Killua: MAAAKKKIIII~~!!!! (sob) (hanggang dito ba naman pinagpapantasyahan ko pa rin si Killu-kun?)

~~~STATIC~~~

Tama na nga ang kabaliwan ko habang gumagawa ng storyang ito… balik sa main plot… (pitik)

Maki: Hay NAKO! Kumain na nga lang tayo! Gutom lang yan.

Leo: YAYIII!! (natuwa ang isip-pera)

Killu: Totoo lang ayokong magpalibre eh. May pera naman ako dito… (at nilabas na ang pera niya sa bulsa)

At yon na nga… may kumikinang-kinang silang nakita sa mga palad ni Killua

Yung tatlo: WHOOOHHH! (currency eyed si Leorio, at nanlaki ang mata nung dalawa pa.)

Maki: (kumunot at kumuha ng isa) Nyeh? Ito na ba yung pinagmamalaki mong pera? Laruan lang to eh!

Killu: Pera yan. Maniwala ka't sa hindi.

Maki: E DI AKO NANINIWALA EH! MAGAGAWA MO?

Leo: Oooh! Money! Ginto! Pera ito! Kaching-kaching! (sabay dakma sa mga perang nasa palad ni Killua)

~FUIITT!~

Inilag ni Killua ang kamay niya at lightning speed

~KABLAGGHH!~

Nahulog face front si Leorio sa lupa. Tinginan lahat ng tao.

Maki: Hehe… kasi. Aanga-anga!

Kura: Eskandalo na naman ba ito? -_-!

Gon: (nilapitan at tinignan si Leorio) Buhay pa siya

Killu: (pinaglalaruan yung pera niya) Sana nga natuluyan na lang.

Maki: Hanggang ngayon nag-iisip pa rin ako kung pera talaga ito.

Gon: Oo. Yan ang jennies, ang Hunter Money. Ginagamit yan sa mundo namin.

Killu: Tara. Bili na tayo!

Maki: Ehhh… di pa pwede eh.

Kura: Huh? bakit? (titig)

Gon: (tulala)

Maki: Di pwede kasi di naman yan pwedeng gastahin dito.

Killu: (inosente look) Ganun? Eh bakit nga?

Kura: Kasi iba ang pera nila sa pera natin.

Maki: Syempre ganun yun. (isip) Feeling alam! 

(Pinakita niya ang pera niya. Kulay violet ito. Ang yaman nun, huh?)

(Epal: Yabang, 100 pesos!)

(Extra: Buti ba kung kulay blue yan no!)

(Ako: Ehem… at anong reklamo? (namewang)

(Dalawa: ANG YAMAN MO!)

(Ako: Mga OROCAN™!)

~CUT KO MUNA DITO. KASI SOOOBRANG HABA NA NIYA EH…PART TWO COMING UP… ABANG-ABANG LANG!!~

**Author's SERIOUS Footnote:**

Mga readers, pasensiya na po sa riot na nangyayari sa fanfic ko. Para di kayo malito, mag e-explain ako: 

1.) Yung mga lines na may parentheses () ay yung mga extrang notes. Eto ho yung mga side comments nung dalawang taong namely sina Epal at Extra, yung mga comments ko din ho, and minsan yung mga side comments din ng kung sino-sinong mga characters na gustong magpapansin sa readers (e.g: At gusto ko rin palabasin. Siyempre ako nga yung author, di ba? At eto nga ang example ng ganoong linya.) 

2.) Ngayon, kung nandoon naman ang mga lines na ito with parentheses within a line/script, madalas ito yung actions ng mga characters (e.g: (nguya), (titig), (blush)) 

Saka nga pala, jennies nga ba ang tawag sa Hunter Money? Di ako sigurado dun eh. So, paki-correct na lang ako… please? T.Y in advance.

NOTE: Ang term na 'Nee-san' ay 'ateng nakatatanda' sa Niponggo. Tapos… tapos! Thanks kay Ma para sa pagco-correct ng terms ko… ^_________^

Pasensya na sa mga Kurapika fans diyan sa tabi-tabi na nagbabasa nitong ficcie ko. Didn't mean to burn him like this eh… (Sus! Nag-Ingles ang bata.) Pero, ngayon lang yan… baka may magalit sa tabi-tabi eh. (lumunok nang makita ang isang 8-footed figure na nasa harap niya… o kung nasan man ang may-ari sa kanya. Well, mas nakakatakot ang may-ari sa kanya ^_^;)

Pasensiya na po sa magulo kong mind flow… katulad nga ng sinabi ni Kura-san kanina, yung FLASH MEMORY na tinatawag (nakinig din ako no!)… pati na din yung jumbled letters sa mga tinatype ko. May diprensya tong keyboard namin. Di gaanong responsive ang letters y, h and n. (pero na-type ko siya ha!) Saka, nagmamadali na po ako eh kasi limited lang ang time ko sa harapan ng computer. (sad to say, NILIMIT ng parents ko. WAAAHHH!) Haay, salamat! Buti walang ume-extra sa footnote ko. SOLO KO SIYA NGAYON… hahaha! (sabay kagat ng SOL-O™) 

Sige… babayuu na muna sa inyong lahat. Mag-aaral na ko. Pahirap na kasi nang pahirap ang lessons namin eh. (Patay, tortured na naman ang utak ko sa memorization… haay.)

(Ubogin: Saglit! Saan ba talaga ang CR niyo, Maki-chan?)

(Ako: HE! WAG KA NANG HUMABOL! (sabay shut down ng computer)


	6. Stupid Money Talks: PART TWO!

**PAG-IWAN… PAG-AABANDONA… **(ANG KULIT NIYO! Basahin niyo sa naunang chapters!)

(Extra: Bakit? Sinabi ba naming naghahanap kami ng disclaimer??)

(Ako: Uhhmm… reklamo ba yan? *nakataas ang isang kilay… taray naman nun*)

(Extra: W-wa-wala a-akong s-sinabi ha… (at tumakbo) EPAL! ASAN KA NA?! HELP MEEHHH~!)

~CHAPTER FIVE: STUPID MONEY TALKS: PART TWO!~  
  


*COMMERCIAL*

Leo: Let's get Financial, financial… let's get… WHAH! NASAN NANG BACK-UP DANCERS KO??

Ako: (baldado… nagmukhang Bonorenolf sa sobrang daming benda sa katawan… at least hindi sinturon ang nakatali sa kanya, no! Heheh!) W-wala na sila. Ayaw nila ng role na ito…

Leo: Waahhhahahahh!!!!!! ANONG NANGYARI SA IMO? (Aba, Bisaya ka man duy! Sorry kung mali. Wala naman akong LAING Bisaya e… Kapampangan siguro, oo pa... Kita mo naman o…)

Ako: Tawa ka nang tawa diyan, mukha ka nang tanga~!

Leo: THANK YOU! Heheh! (natuwa pa ang ulol)

Ako: Oo nga pala… matagal na tong ganon…

Kura: Leorio… tara na dun sa asotea. Magpahangin muna tayo habang wala pang nangyayari.  (with shy looking eyes at abanikong mukhang napulot sa tabi-tabi lang)

Leo: Teka, ba't ka naman biglang nag-aya? Ano na namang kalokohan to? (kamot ulo)

Ako: Oi! Andito pa ako, no!

Kura: Basta. Akong bahala sa yo… (seductive voice… ngiii…(nangangatog ang author, kinilabutan sa sariling idea niya… sino ba namang sira, ano?)

Ako: Oi, oi. A-a-ako'ng k-kausap niyan kanina! HOI!!!!

Leo: Uhmmm… Sige na nga, nang matigil na ito.

At naglakad sila papunta sa balcony… wawang Ako, overlooked…

At nagsimula na ang (guitar plucks BGM) 

Kwento na makakapagpatibok ng inyong puso… at makakapagpaselos sa inyo (lalo na sa mga Kura fans out there). Ang… 

'KABANATA PITO NG NOLI ME TANGERE: PAG-UULAYAW SA ASOTEA'

(Epal: Tsk tsk tsk… desperado na ngang mag-aral.)

(th_spider (sa wakas nagpakita din!) with pet Ara: _##### )

(Ako: Oo na…. eheh… Ulit script… baka mapatay ako ng isang tao dito… ^_^;)

*REWINDING TAPE SOUND*

Ako: Mga characters ko! Bale-wala na ba ako sa kanila? (singhot na may matunog na UBOG, este, UHOG!)

(Extra: Kasi e… wala ka nang ginawa kundi maltratuhin sila at abusuhin… tulad namin. Pasalamat ka at hindi pa kami sumusuko maging assistant mo, no!)

(Epal: Look at our hands, look at our feet! WE'VE BEEN TORTUREEED~~!! KILL US NOOOWWW!!!! (pamilyar ba ang linya?)

(Ako: KILL U NOW?! *nakataas pa rin ang kilay*)

(Epal & Extra: YESSSS! KILL US--- oops…! (sweatdrops)

(Ako: Buti napaalala niyo… DAPAT TALAGA SA INYO KINAKATAY NA PARANG MGA BIIK!!!! GWAAAHHAHAHHHAAHH!!!!!!! DUGOOOO~~~!!!!! 

(ATE Cogi, Ma… alam niyo na siguro kung sino ito… sana binabasa niya to ngayon! Bwehehe!)

(Author turns into a psychotic killer, sabay kuha ng kanyang prized katana sa bahay na parang kay Kenshin! Gwehehehh!)

(Epal: Hisoka maverick ALERT! I REPEAT: HISOKA MAVERICK ALERT!!! (kung sino man ang mahilig sa Megaman diyan… hi, Ma! Nalaro mo na ba ang X7? Si 'Epal' meron nun!)

(Extra: Naging amber ba ang mata niya??)

(Ako: KAKATAYIN KO KAYOOHH~~! IYAAAAAAHHH!!!!! (sabay takbo papunta sa target)

(Epal: Eto nang MOMENT OF TRUTH… Extra, pakialagaan ang alaga kong ahas ha…?)

(Extra: Maghahabilin ka pa e parehas naman tayong mawawala sa kamay ng babaing to…)

(Epal: Partida, baldado pa yan ha…)

(Extra: Ano pa kaya kung buo-buo pa katawan niyan no?)

(Epal: Wag mo nang tanungin… alam mo nang nangyayari sa tin pag binabanatan ng mood swing yan, di ba?)

(Extra: Dapat pala inagahan natin ang sumbong sa Bantay Bata… nagsisisi tuloy ako.)

~~AND NOW ALL YOU CAN HEAR IS THE… ENTHUSIASTIC LAUGHTER OF EPAL AND EXTRA AS THEY ARE BEING TICKLED BY MAKI. KALA NIYO BA TALAGANG MAMASSACRE KO SILA? DI PA NAMAN AKO NAGIGING PSYCHOTIC, TILILING PA LANG TO… GALING KO TALAGANG UMARTE! HEHEH!~~

SIGE NA, BIBITAWAN KO NA KAYO… ETO NANG MAIN PLOT…

Gon: Wowwww…. (at least ngayon di na siya WOWOW!) 

Kura: (tinging parang nanununuri at nagmamatiyag… hanep na to, mga tolits! Naaapektuhan na ako ng Noli me Tangere namin… CRISPIN! BASILIOOH~~!)

Killu: (kinuha ang pera ni Maki at lightning speed) Nyeeh?!? PERA TO? 

Leorio: PERA BA KAMO?!?! (Bumangong lasog-lasog ang mukha. Haay, mukhang pera nga…)  

Maki: Sorry, Leorio, pero matulog ka muna. Ngayon lang to… promise…

~~PONG!!!!~~

And once more, knock out si Leorio…!

(Epal: Tulog na naman ang unggoy???)

(Extra: Alam ko di nocturnal ang mga unggoy…)

Gon: (sweatdrops)

Killu: Maki, boksingera ka ba?!?

Maki: Ehem… MEDYO LANG (kamot ulo sabay goofy grin)

Kura: Medyo lang yun? (tinignan si Leoriong may pasa sa mukha… parang sapak ni Hisoka sa kanya noong Hunter Exam… ah, sa bagay di naman nila alam yun eh, di ba?)

Maki: Uh, oo. Ah, Kura-san, pakibuhat na lang yan, OK? Di ko kaya yan eh… sa liit ko ba namang to?

(Epal: ABA! Tinanggap ding punggok siya!)

(Ako: Eh kesa naman ikaw no? Kalalaki mong tao e… 5'3" ka lang! Mahiya ka naman!)

(Epal: GRRRR~~!!! _ FOR THE FIRST TIME NAASAR DIN AKO SAYO~!)

(Ako: AKO PAH~?!? *Kindat!*)

Kura: Oo na… (isip) Ang bigat nito eh…! Kasi, sasapak-sapak, di naman kayang idispose yung naknock out niya…!

Maki: Don't worry! Alam ko benefit mo yan! (bulong kay Kurapika) Di ba may gusto ka kay Leorio??

Kura: Uhhh…??? (namula)

Gon: Ano bang pinag-uusapan nung dalawang yun?

Killu: (tingin sa aming dalawa) Aba, malay ko rin no! Hanapin mo si Senritsu!

Balik dun sa dalawa…

Maki: SABI KO NA NGA BA! WAG KA NANG MAGPAKIPOT!!!! Dali! Kargahin mo na si Prince Charming!! Yehoooiii~!

Killu: (sweatdrops) Ang wirdo talaga nitong babaing to… Graaabe! Kita mo, bigla-bigla na lang sisigaw.

Gon: Malay mo, masaya lang talaga ang usapan nila. (Genki grin) Parang gusto kong sumali! ~________~

Killu: Dapat talaga kasing-inosente mo na lang ako… Togashi kasi!

~~TONG TONG TONG TONG!!!! (pakitong-kitong!)~~

Hala! Apat na sunud-sunod yun huh?!?

Kura: Ilang ulit ko bang sasabihin sa inyo na hindi ako babae, at kahit kailan di ako magkakagusto diyan sa ugok na yan?! BWISET!!!!!

Gon: Huh…? Kurapika-s-san?  (wide-eyed surprise)

Killu: Maki, maimpluwensya ka talaga…

Maki: (hawak-hawak ang namamagang ulo niya) A-ARRAAIII… wala na akong angal…

Killu: (titig ulit dun sa pera ni Maki) Talaga? Ganito pala pera niyo dito. Parang papel.

Kura: Pero, alam ko pag ibang pera ang gamit mo ibig sabihin nun ay nasa ibang lugar ka.

Maki: B-bakit? Tama naman ha? Nasa ibang lugar nga kayo.

Kura: Pero, sa Hunter world, jennies lang ang currency. Yun lang at wala nang iba.

Killu: At marami kami non.. hehe! ~___~

Maki: (isip) Anong KONEKSYON?!?

Killu: Ang ibig sabihin nun, Kura…

Kura: NASA IBANG MUNDO TAYO… MUNDO!!!

Gon: Sige, nakakarelate pa ako… (poor, naïve guy)

~~KSSHHHTTT!~~

  
Killu: Ai… (sabay sipol)

Lumingon si Maki para tignan kung anong nangyari… 

Gon: (nakititig)

Maki: WHHHAAAHHHH???

NAGFREAK-OUT si Maki nang makitang napilas ang ube niya.

Maki: BA'T MO PINILAS????

Killu: E, aksidente yun… (uhm… is that a white lie?!?)

Maki: Di mo ba alam na malaki ang halaga niyan dito?

Killu: Di ko lam eh… pasensiya ka! (TARAY NETO!)

Maki: ____##### MAGBABAYAD KAAAA!!!!!

Sabay kuha din niya ng pera ni Killua pati nung pera niya.

~~KSSSSSHHHTT!!!~~

Maki: Ay, Napilas… (sabay tapon!)

Gon: Nee-san…

Kura: (nabibigatan na kay Leorio nii-san) T-tama na nga y-yang away…

Pero di nakinig ang dalawang makuliiiiiiiiit na bata at sige pa rin sila ng pilasan…

~~KSSSHHT!~~

"Jennies ko! Choco-robo-kuns…"

~~FUIIIIT!~~

"UBE KOOOHH!!"

Hanggang sa…

Maki: Pag di mo pa tinigil ang kakakahabol mo sa kin, wala na tayong LUNCH!

Killu: (kumalam ang sikmura kaya tumigil) heheh! Ang bilis mo pala… ^_^;

Maki: Kaw din eh… (sweatdrops)

(Extra: Naghabulan sila para malaman lang kung gaanong kabilis ang isa't-isa? Ang wirdo!)

(Epal: Hainako, si Maki pa ba inasahan mong maging matino? Eh, normal niyan, abno na din eh! (lumingon-lingon baka malintikan ulit ng sira ulo niyang friend! (fwend daw?!?)

Dun ulit tayo…

Gon: Ayan, tumigil na din. Pwede na ba tayong kumain?

Kura: (isip) May kakaiba dito sa batang to, este… kay Maki pala… Baka ako naman mapagbuhatan niya ng dahas… ~_~;

Maki: Porke kasi ginagawang papel na lang ang pera niya eh sige lang ng pilas!

Killu: Ano ka? Eh di nga ako binigyan ni pocket money man lang ng magulang ko e! 

Maki: Pano ba naman kasi sunugin ba daw yung nanay niya eh. Tama ba naman yun? Di ka talaga madunong humingi ng baon. Siguro pag kasama mo ako dun noon eh milyonaryo na tayo, este, AKO lang pala!

Killu: Tama… NA NAMAN?!? Ba't mo ba alam, ha?!?

Gon: Nakapagtataka ka din, Maki-nee-san!

Kura: Hindi kaya… developed na ang kanyang nen nang hindi niya nalalaman katulad sa amin at di tulad ng mga taong nandito sa lugar niya? Pero… (pikit) wala naman akong nararamdamang bagong wave ng nen eh…)

Maki: (isip) Manghang-mangha sila sa kin ah! Di nila alam nasusubaybayan ko lang ang istorya nila sa TV series! Bwehehhheh!

(Extra: And the nen issue starts…)

(Epal: Lam mo naman yan si Kura-san eh… wala nang inatupag kundi pag-isipan ang mga 'logical matters'.) 

Maki: A, basta. Sige na! DUN NA TAYO! (tinuro ang stall dun sa may malapit sa Midway Boardwalk)

Leo: (nagising nang biglaan) YEBAAAHHH!!!  ANDITO NA!

Kura: (namula ulit) Grrrr… ang likot mo!

Gon: Buhay ka pa rin???

Maki: (isip) Sayang… akala ko si Killu-kun pa ang manlilibre sa akin… Andaya talaga ng bilyonaryong to, oo…

AUTHOR'S SHORT COMIC FOOTNOTE:

Ngayon, baka nagtataka kayo kung bakit baldado ako… to tell you the truth… 

WAAAHHHHH!!!!! MINURDER AKOHHH~~!!!

Kasi, ganito yun, mga kababayan…

~FLASHBACK~

Habang tahimik na nagsusulat si Maki ng draft para sa kaniyang fic…

Cogi, Ma, Angelique: MAKKIIII~~~~~!?!?! (nausuk-usok pa ang ilong at namumula ang tainga.)

Maki: Huh? (genki look) Hi friends…! Why so… so…? (nag-alangan) Baket ba??

Angelique: Anong KAGAGUHAN (pasensya na sa language ha? Nire-reenact ko lang naman ang original script ni Angelique dito eh) naman ang pinagawa mo sa amin???

Ma: Grrr….. ___####

Cogi: Akala ko pa naman friend ka namin!

Maki: (sweatdrops) A-ano bang s-sinasabi niyo, huh?

Nilabas ni Maki ang fic ko na pinaprint niya…

Ma: ETO! ANO TONG NABALITAAN NAMING PINAGLALARUAN MO KAMI, HA?!? SUMAGOT KAAA!!!

Maki: G-gan'to yun… nagsusulat nga ako ng apology----eeeeehhh!!!!

Naudlot ang pag e-explain niya nang binuhat siya ni Ma (NOTE: Tignan niyo na lang sa mga susunod na chapters ang descriptions ng barkada ko, okis?), tinalian siya bigla ng chains sa kamay (uy, hiniram ba nila yun kay Kura-san with permission?) nina Cogi at Angelique. Ilang saglit ay nilagyan siya ng gag sa bibig…

Maki: (nagpapapalag sa chains niya) Mwwhh! Mggsssrryys nnn ngggg mwwwffffff wwww! Fffffpph nn ppphhhhggllltttt ffffrrrrmmsssshh!! (TRANSLATION: HOY! Magsosorry na nga ako eh! Di na uulit, prooomisseeee!!!)

Ngunit huli na ang lahat dahil itatapon na nila si Maki sa Kukulu Mountain…

Maki: OKAY lang yun. Andun naman si Killu-kun eh. MY HERO!

Cogi: MALI! Wala dun si Killua ngayon. Wala na nga siyang balak bumalik dun eh! (isip) Parang di ka nanonood ng series!

Ma: Pagkakaalam ko si Mike ang nandun ngayong mga oras na ito… Lalasug-lasugin ka niyang parang LUGAW!!!! BWAAAHHHHAHAHH!

Angelique: Babay, Maki! 

(at binanatan na nila ng layas)

Maki: MPPPHHHH! WWWGHHH PPPFFFNNN PPPPFFFHHHH NNNNNNTTTTTTTT!!!!!! (TRANSLATION: HOY! WAG NIYO KONG IWAN DITO!!!!!!)

Napalunok nang nakita si Mike sa harapan niya… at umalingawngaw ang sigaw niyang makabasag-tenga, mala- Chester ng Linkin Park at Jamir ng Slapshock… at nagising 

**Ang Mga Kaluluwang Nagdurusa… (Noli na naman?)**

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

Maki: At paano ako nagsasalita ngayon kung nagkalasog-lasog na ang laman ko kay Mike? Heheh! Nakiusap ako kay Hisoka na ipagamot ako kay Machi… Heheh… iba na talagang MAUTAK!

(Epal: May blackmail na naganap, ano?)

Maki: (professional nod) Buti alam niyo… Ngayon… WAAAHHHHH!!!!

Nagulat si Maki nang ma humila sa kaniyang anumang bagay…

Maki: SINO KANG EXTRA KA!??

Machi: (in her usual eensy-weensy screechy voice) Ang limang libong jennies ko? Ang bayad?

Maki: (sweatdrops) A-hhehh… Eto pala isa pang problema… -_-!  

Machi: (hinigpitan lalo ang tali sa leeg niya) Isusumbong kita kay Ubo. Galit na galit pa naman siya sa iyo ngayon… di mo daw tinuro yung CR sa kanya. Ngayon, nag-iiiyak siya doong parang bata! 

Maki: (double sweatdrops) O—oo, sige na…! PATAHIMIKIN NIYO LANG AKO!

(Epal: Wala na ako sa isyung yan, ha… (walk-out)

At saka pahabol note lang… tulad ng sinasabi ko sa disclaimer (pag-iwan… pag-aabandona), di ko pagmamay-ari ang mga characters ng Hunter, pero si th_spider… uh… ALANGANIN EH! ANO KAYO? DI KO SIYA PAGMAMAY-ARI! WALA DIN AKONG ARI! PAREHAS NA KAMEEEH~!

Th_spider: GAYA-GAYA! (nagdidilim ang paningin) PAPALAMUNIN NA KITA KAY ARA! Pikang-pika na ko sa yo!

Maki: (namewang) Eh bakit?!? Nagpaalam naman ako sa imo huh? (Bisaya na naman ba to?) I warned you na baka maging masalimuot ang role mo dito… IS THAT MY FAULT, hmm? (taas ng kilay, naks…)

Th: Pero, ba't tinotorture mo ng todo-todo si Kurapika? Ang aking kaawa-awang si Kurapika?? BAKEET?

Maki: Wag kag mag-alala… (hinagod ang likod ni th) Sa susunod na mga chapters… PAREHAS KO NA KAYONG TOTORTURIN! May karamay ka na… yung IDOL mo! BWAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!

Th: (namula ang mata… oi, Kuruta din pala to eh!) ARA!!!!!! SUGGGOOODDDDDDHHHH~~~~!!!

Machi: UTANG MO, BAYARAN MO!!!! (parang 'Tapat mo; Linis mo')

Maki: Kailan ba TALAGA matatahimik ang buhay kooo?!? (takbo for the… uhm… Nth time)

(Extra: Kung mawawala ka sa mundong ito, matatahimik na buhay mo… pati na buhay namin… ALELUIAAAHH! PRAISE THE LORD!)

(Maki: SHADDAFFFHH!)

**~TAMA NA ANG KABABUYAN NI MAKI! Hala, sige… Anong tinitingin-tingin niyo diyan!? SIGE! REVIEW NAAA…!~**


	7. Feltman's

**PAG-IWAN… PAG-AABANDONA:** (Awat na, please?!?)

**~CHAPTER SIX: FELTMAN'S~**

**AUTHOR'S CORNER:**

Habang naglalakad ang dalawa (Si Maki at si'Epal') papuntang school…

(Epal: Feltman's? Di ba yun yung food stall malapit sa may Magic Shop??)

(Ako: Oo nga, at bakit?)

(Epal: Bakit naman ganun yung title?)

(Ako: Basta…)

(Epal: Ano ba talagang mangyayari, ha?)

(Ako: Wag na muna… *snicker*)

(Epal: Sige na, sabihin mo na… nang makapag-suggest naman ako… please??) 

(Ako: (nagmuni-muni. Napilitan sa bandang huli) Ah, Sige na nga…)

(At binulong ni Maki ang lahat…)

(Epal: GWAHAHAHAHAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHH!!!! (namula nang todo-todo)

(Maki: Oy, eskandalo ka na… kakahiya kang kasama.)

(Epal: (last chuckle) Oo na… Katawa naman yung idea mo! Sige, magco-contribute ako. Baka bukas makumpleto ko na yung lines nila.)

(Maki: Sige, ba! Deal yan, ha!)

(Epal: ^______^)

At eto na nga ang chapter na halos lahat ay siya lang ang gumawa… 'Epal' (kung gusto niyong malaman kung sino siya, go to the reviews page), Thanks talaga, ha!!! (kung nababasa mo nga ito)

Maki: (puzzled look on her face)

Gon: Maki-nee-san, bakit?

Killu: Anong problema niya?

Leo: PUNTA NA TAYO~!

Maki: K-Kurapika-san, pakibasa nga yung name ng stall…

Kura: F-Fei…? (natulala din)

Gon: (naguluhan na din) Bakit ba talaga?!?

Leo: Oi… Maki…Kurapika.

Kura: Parang ayaw ko nang kumain.

Maki: Alam ko Feltman's yan noon…  
  
Killu: E baka nag-iba na yung may-ari kaya…

Gon: …kaya naging **Feitan's **na.

(Extra: (pagkatapos basahin kinabukasan yung script na ginawa ni Epal) SABI KO NA NGA BA E!!!!)

(Maki: Ang galing mo talaga, Epal! (hawak sa balikat nito)

(Epal: (blushy-blush) _D-Domo_…)

(Extra: Nakikita-kita ko na ang mangyayari… -_-;)

Anyways, pagpapaepal lang ni Maki yun… eto na…

Maki: H-hindi m-maaari… (isip) BA'T ANDITO YAN?!?

Leo: (tantrum) NAGWEWELGA NANG SIKMURA KOOO~!

Killu: (innocent look at Maki) Ano, Maki? Di ba tayo tutuloy?

Maki: OO NA NGA. (isip) May masamang mangyayari… baka magkamatayan dun sina Kurapika.

Kura: Sige, punta na tayo… =^_^=

Gon: Kurapika, ba't ka ba natigilan kanina?

Kura: Uhh… parang pamilyar yung pangalan niya. Pero, ayos lang… tuloy tayo

Maki: Sige… (bulong) Sabi mo e. 

At pumunta na nga sila. May nakita silang mamang nakatalikod na hanggang pisngi yung buhok, nakakulay-white na t-shirt, at lime-green na apron.

Killu: Ah, excuse me…

At humarap ang mama…

Maki: O_O (drop jaw)

At ayan na. Nakita na nga nila. Walang iba kundi si…. (drum roll, puhleasse!)

**FEITAN THE MAGICIAN!!**

(Hisoka: Sa akin lang applicable ang term na yan!)

(Maki: E anong tawag mo kina Daniel Radcliffe, este, Harry Potter, aber?)

(Hisoka: (hinanda ang kanyang tried-and-tested flying and chasing cards)

(Maki: Uh… mali… EPAL! ANO BANG PINAGLALALAGAY MO DITO?!? Nagkamali ata tuloy ako ng encode!)

(Epal: Hindi. Parte yun ng humor. Tuloy mo lang,)

(Maki: (sweatdrops) Ako'ng malilintikan nito sa pinaggagagawa mo e!)

(Epal: Hehe, sori… ~_~;)

*REWIIIIINDDDD!!!*

**Okay… Take Two:**

At ayan na. Nakita na nga nila. Walang iba kundi si…. (drum roll, puhleasse!)

**FEITAN THE BEAUTICIAN!**

(Illumi: Ehem… parang akin ang title na yan ah!?! Ilang taon ko di pinag-aralan ang art ng manicurism at hair trimmism… Akala niyo lang madaling pag-aralan yun!! I graduated with flying colors…)

(Maki: (sweatdrops) Baka FRYING colors kamo! Kita mo, di mo nga ginugupit yang buhok mo!)

(Illumi: Maganda ang long hair no. DI katulad ng iyo na poor-treated: tikwas-tikwas na, ang ikli na, may highlights pa. Akin… soooft, smoooth, blaaack hair at its SHHIIIIINNIIIIIESSSTTTTT!!!!!!)  

(Maki: (arms crossed on chest) Ang sabihin mo, pang-seduce mo lang yan kay Hisoka…)

~FUIIITTTT!!!~ 

Patay, eto nang pambatong pin/thumbtack ni Illumi-san… Patay…

Maki: Ba't pa kasi kita pinagawa ng script, 'Epal', eh!!!

**TAKE… THREE?**

At ayan na. Nakita na nga nila. Walang iba kundi si…. (drum roll, puhleasse!)

**FEITAN THE ASSASSIN!**

(Killua: *ubo* Di kaya nang-aagaw ka ng identity?)

(Maki: 'EPAAAALLLLL'!! (umuusok ang ilong na umalis)

**Take Four: (di ko inaasahang magtatagal to nang ganito!)**

At ayan na. Nakita na nga nila. Walang iba kundi si…. (drum roll, puhleasse!)

**FEITAN OF AZKABAN!**

(Maki: STRIKE FOUR KA NA SA KIN, 'EPAL'. ISA NA LANG… (pinalagutok yung buto niya sa kamay)

(Epal: Sabi mo akong bahala sa script? Nauubusan na ko ng ideas ha!!!! .)

**Take FIVE! (Sana matapos na… -_-;)**

At ayan na. Nakita na nga nila. Walang iba kundi si…. (drum roll, puhleasse! Kakasawa na to, ha!)

**FEITAN OF RYODAN!!!!!**

(Epal: Ano? Reklamo pa?!? (sinave ang document sa laptop niya. Take note: LAPTOP! Milyonaryo din to!)

(Maki: W-wala na… (raises hands in surrender)

(Extra: Haay, natapos din!)

Balik tayo sa REAL plot…

Feitan: Anong maipaglilingkod ko?

Maki: (sweatdrops) Ah…O-oorder k-ka…. BWAAAHHHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAH!!! (binanatan ng halakhak)

Gon: Nee-san… O_o ?!?

Killu: Bakit na naman ba? ~_~#

Kura: Isa pa pala tong mahilig mag-eskandalo e! 

Leo: Bwaaahahhahahaha… ha? (lingon sa tatlo) B-bakit ayaw niyong tumawa?!?

Maki: (hiningal kakatawa… sino ba naman kasing nagsabi sa kanya na tumawa nang ganun?) Ah… (snicker) O-Oorder kami…

Feitan: (Ngumunguya… ng Bunjee gum? Eh? Edible ba yun?!?) Ahem, at anong oorderin niyo? (kuha ng papel)

Maki: ANG SAGWA NG DAMIT MO, FEITAN!! Di bagay sa yong maging waiter. Pati na… aah… LIME GREEEEENN~~! YUCK!

(Epal: Di ba magaling ang pagkakasulat ko ng script? Kuhang-kuha ang pag-uugali ni Maki?)

(Extra: Nga. Taklesa, ulol, bangag… ANG GALING MO TALAGA!!!)

(Maki: Sabi ko na nga ba! Ginagamit mo ang panulat para maipahayag ang pagwewelga mo sa ilalim ng pamumuno ko sa paggawa ng fic na ito!!!!! Pwes, luma ka na! Wala kang originality! Ginamit na yan ni Rizal noong 18 kopong-kopong!!!)

(Extra: Obsessed na nga siya sa Noli… -__-!)

(Epal: Nga... (sweatdrops)  

Feitan: Sabi ko anong oorderin niyo, hindi kung bagay sa akin ang costume ko.

Gon: Ako, tubig na lang…

Killu: (tingala sa menu) W-wala ba kayong chocolates diyan?

Feitan: Pwedeng pakibasa ang sign sa labas?!? (turo sa labasan) Sabi dun: "Feitan's Snacks and Sodas". Walang chocolates at tubig dito!

Kura: E di ba, kasama din naman ang chocolates sa snacks? Tapos tubig, nabibilang di yun sa sodas. Sodas, ibig sabihin, INUMIN.

Maki: Oo, kaya tama na si Mr. Know-it-All. Alam namin yan, except siguro sa isang salesman diyan sa tabi-tabi!

Feitan: Ako ba'y iniinsulto mo o ano?!?

(Extra: Tingin ko, pag di pa tinigil ni Maki ang pangha-harass niya ay magkakamatayan na sila ni Feitan dun.) 

(Epal: Nga. Alam mo naman si Feitan no.)

Leo: Gusto ko nito (turo yung siopao), at nito (yung siomai), at eto din! (pati na din yung Sprite™, kahit di naman niya talaga alam kung ano yun.)

Maki: ANO KA BA, HA?!? DI AKO MAYAMAN!!!

Killu: I DEMAND CHOCOLATE!! (welga-style)

Gon: Ano bang pinakamura sa menu, nee-san?

Maki: (akbay kay Gonny) Buti pa si Gon, naiitindihan ako. (teary-eyed) Salamat… napakabait mong bata…

Gon: Kuripot lang naman po talaga ako eh, nee-san… kaya, AYOS LANG YUN. =^_^=

At nagkagulo ang tatlo (exception si Kura-san dun, dahil wala siyang inatupag kundi ang tumayo sa tabi at manahimik) sa harap ng counter.

Feitan: (sweatdrops at ngumunguya pa rin)

Leorio: Eto na ang final: Tatlong siopao, apat na siomai, at large na Sprite™, kung ano man iyon… 

(teka, food for three ba ito?)

Killu: Siguro, kahit anong matamis na inumin na lang…

Gon: Maki-nee-san, ano ba yung Sprite™?

Maki: Softdrinks… uh… teka… basta…

Killu: Halatang walang alam o… 

Maki: Eh sa yon ang alam ko eh, pakealam mo?!?

Kura: (Nagbabasa lang ng menu. Napakawide-reader talaga, oo…)

Maki: (sinimulan nang maghalungkat ng pera sa wallet niya) Siguro mapapasubo na nga ako dito… -__-;

Feitan: (10% na lang ang patience level) 

ANO NA?!? ANG BAGAL NIYO!! MADAMI PANG NAKAPILA SA LABAS…

Maki: Ah, Feitot… err… eto na yung… WHAH?!?

~FUUIITT!~

Natigilan silang lahat nang tinarak ni Feitan ang isang kutsilyo sa gilid ng leeg ni Maki.

Maki: Err…? (gulp!)

Gon: N-nee-san!

Killu: M-Maki… (isip) Pano kasi. Ang galing mang-asar… 

Feitan: (insert delirious breaths in between) WAG-NA-WAG-MO-AKONG-TATAWAGING-FEITOT!!!!! (nausok ang ilong, kahit di naman halata sa kanyang scarf.)

Yung mga tao, nung nalamang nagkakagulo dun sa may counter, ay umalis na lang… dismayado sa serbisyo ni Feitan…

Feitan: MGA CUSTOMERS, BUMALIK KAYOHH!!!

~SLAM!!~

Nawala silang lahat, at natira na lang sina Maki sa may harap ng counter…

Feitan: (sumubsob sa counter table) Nalulugi na ako… huhuhuhuhu…

Maki: Ahh, Feitantots… yung order namin?

Feitan: (0% patience level)

IKAW NGANG BATA KA, HA! WAG MONG PAGLALARUAN ANG PANGALAN KO!

Maki: Bakit? Cute naman ha? (kamot ulo plus innocent stare)

Kura: (sweatdrops) Maki, sino ba namang di maiinis sa binigay mong nickname?  

Killu: Oo nga. Katunog kasi ng UTOT saka ng BANTOT!!! (nasty snicker)

(Extra: Asarin pa ba daw?)

Feitan: (-30% patience level) GRRRRR!!!! ___###

Leo: (NAGREREKLAMO) YUNG ORDER KO?!?!

Kura: _BAKA_!!

(Epal & Extra: ESTOPAAAADO!!!!)

Kura: Oi, oi… di pa ko tapos sa linya ko!!!

  
(Maki: I love… Sopas, Pancit Canton…)

  
Kura: T-teka… saglit… 

(Epal & Extra: PUSIT!)

Kura: (sweatdrops)

(Maki: I love… Mechado, Spaghetti…)

  
(Epal & Extra: IHAW!)

(Maki: I looovvvveeee… Paella, Arroz caldo.)

(Epal & Extra: A-LIMANGO!)

(Maki: Menudo, Apritada…)

Kura: SAAAGGGLIIITTT LANNG!!!!! AHEEEEMMMM!!!!! ___####

(Maki, Epal, & Extra: Babay… (takbo paalis)

Kura: *aheem!* Sira ka talaga, Killua! Ba't mo pa kinumpleto?

Killu: Aba, malay ko ba na iniiwasan niyong sabihin yun, no!

Gon: Killua, di ata maganda yung ginawa mo… (tinuro si Feitan)

Maki: -___-; Eheh… Oo nga… (bulong) Sasabog na ang bulkan…

Feitan: (-70% patience!!!)

MAGSILAYAS KAYO SA STALL KOOO~~~! (sabay bato ng mga kutsilyo)

Maki: TAKBOOOOOOOOHHH~~~~! (VROOOMMM!!!)

Leo: BUTAS NANG SIKMURA KOOO!!!

Kura: (nakadikit sa mukha niya ang isang poster flyer)

Killu: Ginalit niyo kasi si Feitantots eh!

Maki: Makikigaya ka rin pala ng tawag e!

Killu: N-natuwa lang ako. =^___^=

Nakalayas na sila sa masalimuot na stall ni Feitantots. Luckily, walang nahabol ng kutsilyo sa kanila, kaya nga lang…

Leo: Ahh… eroded na ang walls ng tiyan ko! (namimilipit sa sakit ng tiyan)

Maki: May nasaksak ba? (lingon)

Kura: Gagamutin mo?

Maki: A-ala lang! Just asking… ^_^;

Gon: Ayos yun, ha! Pwedeng ulitin?

Kura: (hawak ulo) Hay, Gon.

Killu: GUSTO KO NG CHOCOLATE!!!! Mr. Choco-robot!!! (isa pang nagtatantrum) WAAAAHH!!!!

Maki: W-wala kami nun d-dito eh… -_-; (isip) Pwede din pala tong umastang parang toddler… 

TURN-OFF NAMAN AKO!!!!

  
  
**AUTHOR'S COMIC FOOTNOTE:**

Epal: Hi Ma--- Maki?!? Anong nangyari sa iyo???

Maki: (deformed ang mukha at may malaking sugat sa left arm…) 

PINAHAMAK AKO NIYANG LINTIK NA SCRIPT MO!!!!! 

Nakikita mo ba ito?!? Dahil sa iyo to!!!!

Epal: Ahhh… okay… ^_____^

Maki: Nang-aasar ka?!?

Hisoka: Asan na ba yung nakakainis na author ng fic na ito?!?

Illumi: Di pa ko kuntento sa nagawa ko… (pinapakintab yung pins niya)

Maki: SIYA ANG GUMAWA NG CHAPTER NA TO!!!!!!! (hinarap si 'Epal' sa kanila)

Epal: H-hi?!? ^______^;

Hisoka: Ikaw ba ang gumawa ng nakakainis na panghaharass na yon?!?

Epal: Ahh… a-ako nga?!? Did you enjoy it?!? Eeheh… (sweatdrops)

Illumi: (hinanda na ang mga pins niya) GAGAWIN KITANG PINCUSHION!!!! OR… DART BOARD NA LANG KAYA?  
  


Hisoka: Come on, make my day! (lick lips habang hinahanda yung cards niya) 

Maki: Ayan! Iwan na kita. BYE!!!

Epal: WWHHAAAAAAGGGHH!  

~Umalingawngaw ang sigaw ni Epal sa buong background…~

But don't get me wrong. Ang ganda ng kanyang contribution dito. Thank you talaga, 'Epal'! It's gladly appreciated. 

Author's Note to Epal himself (kung binabasa niya ito ngayon): Sira ka talaga! Ba't mo nilagay yung REAL NAME mo dun sa review page?!? Dapat HIDDEN ang mga identities natin dito as writers… Ba't mo binulgar?!? 

Okai. Ngayon, tinatanong niya kayo kung gusto niyo pa siyang magsulat dito sa fic ko… Express your replies thru reviews… kai? 

**~Sige! Go and press tha button!!!!!!~**


	8. Mahirap Magisip NG TITLE!

**PAG-IWAN… PAG-AABANDONA… **(Wala na akong magagawa kung makulit kayo *sigh*)

**~CHAPTER SEVEN: MAHIRAP MAGDESISYON --- NG TITLE~**

**AUTHOR'S STARTING POINT:**

Hello! Andito ulit ang kabaliwan ko. Pero bago ko simulan itong chapter, magdedescribe muna ako ng mga personalities dito… Pasok, mga fwends!

(Pumasok sina Epal at Extra)

Ang dalawang misteryosong characters na laging umeepal at umeextra (as their names imply) sa bawat chapters ko, nagbibigay ng kung anu-anong side comments, whether constructive o destructive (pero mas madalas yung destructive), kung anu-anong extra info sa author… at sari-saring sakit ng ulo sa dakilang author ng fic na ito… Well, di ko sila kaaway o ano pa man… dahil sila ay mga friends ko!!!

(Epal and Extra: Friends daw…? Huu! Maniwala kami!!)

(Ako: Shut up! Turn kong magsalita ngayon)

(Extra: Kung kaibigan niya talaga kami di niya kami pagsasalitaan ng ganon…)

(Ako: CHE!)

Anyways, kung nagtataka kayo kung anong gender nitong dalawang ito, LALAKI po sila, mga kababayan

LALAKI! At mga kasing-tanda ko lang rin sila. Syempre di ko sasabihin ang REAL identity nila… I mean, ni Extra (kasi nai-reveal na ni Epal yung kanya. Tanga kasi…)

(Epal: *glare* Burahin mo na lang yung review ko, please?!?)

  
(Ako: Ayoko nga! Hehe!)

Pero, andito ako para idescribe ang mga pangingitsura nila… Read on:

**Epal:** (tignan sa reviews page yung real name) Isang lalaking parang real-life version ni Morisato Keiichi sa Ah! My Goddess. May taas na 5'3", sabi niya mga 51 kg daw siya, GQ ang buhok, pabilog ang mata na di naman malaki, kayumangging kaligatan ang kulay, matangos-tangos ang ilong, and his special distinction: may nunal na parang kay Vash Stampede sa Trigun or kay Ritsuko Akagi ng sa Eva… I presume alam niyo yung mga characters na yun. Sa chapter na ito nakasuot siya ng plain white t-shirt at cargo shorts na color brown (pormang pambahay) Madaldal at maloko (halata ba?), pero sooobraaaang bait niya na nagcontribute siya ng isang chappy sa fic na ito. TY ULIT! ^_^  

**Extra: **(identity hidden for his protection from extinction!) Newcomer siya sa neighborhood namin. Interesting fact: May nananalaytay na Japanese blood sa kanyang dugo (from his father). Fluent siyang magsalita't magsulat ng Japanese, pero napakafluent rin niya sa Tagalog (actually, may lahi siyang Cebuano) Siya ang dakila kong tiga-translate ng Japanese lyrics at script… heheh! ~_~ Singkit ang mata, parang sinubsob sa espasol ang buong katawan sa soobrang kaputian, matangos ang ilong, nationalistic (Ayaw niyang manirahan sa Japan. Ganyan niyang kamahal ang Pinas!), GQ din ang buhok, magaling mag-drawing ng anime… height is 5'5" and weighs 55 kg. Sa chapter na ito ang suot niya ay isang Blue Sodang T-shirt na kulay red at may lime green na stripe at maong shorts na tokong. (siyempre pambahay ang itsura)

Ayan, nadescribe ko na ang mga kuya ko… (b-day ni Epal: Jan. 22, 1988, b-day ni Extra: August 17, 1987, b-da ni Maki: Feb. 12, 1988… sinong pinakabata?)

(Epal: NAMAN! Pinagmumukha mo kaming mga matatanda! Huwag naman!)  

Tapos na'ng mini-portion ko… ngayon tuloy na tayo sa storya… 

Naglakad sa exit…

~BLAGGGH!~

Nadapa si Maki… pero may sumuporta sa kanya…

(Extra: Uhmmm… magdahan-dahan ka naman!)

(Maki: D-domo… =^_^;=)

(Extra: I-ideshoo… ~_~)

(Epal: *Heheh… selos!* J/K!)

Okai, tama nang lokohan… tuloy na tayo sa storya…

(Extra: Sus, e buong storya naman e puro kalokohan lang, di ba??)

(Maki: HE! PINAGHIHIRAPAN KO DIN NAMAN TO KAHIT PAANO~~! ___###)

(Epal: Um… No comment! (isip) MANIWALA AKO!!!! -___-;)

Kasi sa panggugulo ng mga epal e humahaba ang intro. Sige, tuloy na to… OFFICIALLY!

Naglalakad sila dun sa may Flying Fiesta, nakalam pa rin yung mga sikmura (Para naman kasing may kinain sila dun kay Feitan noh!!)

Leo: Maawa kayo sa akin! GUTOM NA AKOOOOOOHHHH!!! (sorry sa pang-aagaw ng script, Ma-nee-san!) WAAAAAAHHHH!!

Killu: Choco-Robots…. Huhuhuhuhu… (;_;)

Gon: Killua… ^_^;

Kura: (parang gusto nang takpan yung tenga niya…)

(Epal: E di ba nakatakip naman yung tenga nun ng buhok niya???)

(Maki: Ehheh… nga no…)

(Epal: Halatang di kinukumpleto yung series… yan kasi!)

(Mak: Excuse me no! Manga yata yung kinukumpleto ko no!!!! Kaya ko na ngang idrowing si Killua nang parang carbon copy ng manga e!! )

Yun na nga, naglalakad sila sa may Flying Fiesta, hanggang sa…

Maki: Dun tayo!!!

At tinuro ni Maki ang isang food cart na may pangalang "Charmee". Isa itong food cart na nagtitinda ng mga matatamis… tulad ng---

Killu: Matamis ba??? WAAAHH!!! (takbo sa harap ng cart)

Leo: (hingang malalim) Mmmm… parang masarap ngayan, ha! (naglalaway)

Kura: ~_~ Oo nga.

Gon: TANGHALIAN NA!!!! ^______^

Maki: (lakad palapit sa stall) Anong gusto niyo? (isip) Sana di tiga- Ryodan ang nandyan…

At humarap ang may-ari…

Maki: (namutla) P-Pat-tay…

Ang may-ari pala nung stall ay yung isang Hunter Judge na ang ngalan ay _Kuisu-baba_ (Quiz merlin/genius accdg. to Extra)

(Maki: Sigurado ka ba dito ha??)

(Extra: E… if my grammar serves me right. _Betsumi_… ("Beats me…")

(Maki: Haayy…)

Kuisu: Bili na kayo. Pero bago ang lahat, kailangan niyo muna sagutin ang katanungan ko.

Killu: Di din pala tayo kakain agad… (serious look)

Kura: Leorio, ayos ka pa?

Leo: (namumutla na sa sobrang gutom) T-tignan mo na l-lang ang mukha k-ko…

Gon: Ah, _obaasan_, Pag nasagot po ba namin yan ay makakakain na po ba kami?

Kuisu: Sa sagot niyo nakasalalay ang lahat ng mangyayari sa inyo…

The air of stillness and indecision filled the air… waii! Drama toh!!! O_O

(Epal: Tigilan mo nga! Di bagay e!)

(Maki: Oo na.)

Nagkatinginan ang apat, at makalipas ang ilang minuto ay…

Leo *haaaayyy* Sige na, nang matapos na ang paghihirap ko.

Apat: (tango) 

Maki: (tango din… uto-uto!)

Kuisu: Mabuti naman. Eto nang tanong: May dalawa kang paboritong pagkain: Ang Chocolate Mousse…

(Extra: YAY!!!!!!!! (lasap)

Kuisu: … at ang Banana Split…

(Epal: YUMYUMYUM!!!!! (naglalaway!)

(Maki: Oy! Wag nga kayong patay-guton diyan!)

Kuisu: … Pinapapili ka ng isa. Anong pipiliin mo? 1 o 2?

Killu: Ang hirap mamili ah. Parehas matamis un e.

Gon: (isip nang isip)

Kura: (tingala sa skies na pormang Mito sa Kaze no Uta video sabay pikit)

Leo: Parang masarap pareho yun ha. Pwedeng all of the above na lang?

Kuisu: Pag-isipan niyo nang maigi… Huwag na huwag kayong magmadali!

Habang nagdidili-dili ang apat sa ilalim ng liwanag ng buwa-----

(Maki: (evil psycho laughter!!!)

(Extra: HOY! Kagulat ka ha!)

(Epal: DELIKADO YAN!! Baka magaya ka kay Sisa!)

(Extra: Bakit ba?)

(Maki: (kinakapos ng hininga kakatawa) W-wala… m-may naa-ala---la l-ang a-ako!! GWAHAHAHAH!!!)

(A/N: Ma, paki-explain sa ibang readers itong scene na ito ha!!! You know… that Fly Me To The Moon thingy! Heheh!)

*AHEM* Tuloy tayo! Sorry po sa commotion na yon…

Habang nagdidili-dili sila sa ibabaw ng…. Ahem… ng BUWAN….

Maki: MGA SIRA! Ba't masyado niyong dinidibdib yung tanong??

Gon: Eh sabi ni _obaasan_ pag-isipan daw namin nang maigi… (sabay pikit in concentration)

Leo and Killu: (sabay na sabay, as in bawat words, eksakto) DI KAMI MAKAPILI NG GUSTO NAMIN!

Kura: Hindi ko malaman yung tamang sagot… (pumikit ulit…)

Maki: _BAKA_!!! (oi, di yung baka, as in COW sa Tagalog ha!) Tinatanong lang niya kung anong gusto niyong kainin! (To Kuisu) Ah… isang Banana Split nga po! (and after a few minutes, nakuha na niya yung gusto niya)

Yung Apat: (natulala plus sweatdrops)

Killu: PINAGLOLOLOKO TAYO NG MATANDANG YAN HAAA!!!! (in pure Leorio … este, monkey manner) 

Leo: (isip) Anong ibig sabihin ni Maki dun?? (salita) Ah… Ganun lang yon!? Nagutom tuloy ako kakaisip!!!

(Epal: Di pa niya alam ang panunukso niyo sa kanya??)

(Maki: (nod)

(Epal: ANG SAYA NAMAN!!!!! PWEDE NYO SIYANG PAGTRIPAN AS LONG AS YOU WANT!)

Haay, Epal… wag ka masyadong maingay!! Balik tayo…

Gon: A! Kuha ko na! Kailangan lang pala nating mamili sa dalawa… ANG GALING! ^______^

Leo: Bakit ganon…?  (kamot ulo)

Kura: Ang tamang sagot na tinutukoy ni Kuisu-baba ay ang talagang gusto natin, kaya pala sabi niya ay mamili tayo nang maigi: Dahil doon nakabase ang kakainin natin. Wala naman palang tamang sagot. Ang kailangan lang pala talaga ay sumagot… ng talagang napili mo… mula sa puso… (wheh?!? Ba't naging soap opera yan?!?)

Maki: (tinignan ang mga palad ni Kura-san) A… Kura… scripted ba yung sinabi mo? Ang haba nun ha…! 

Leo: -___-; OO NA LANG AKO…

Killu: Yey! (sabay subo ng banana split) ORDER NA KAYO! Sagot naman lahat ni Maki eh!

Maki: _# Pag naubos ang pera ko kayo pambabayad ko!

Killu: Isosoli lang kami sayo ng babayaran mo. Walang tatanggap sa min no!

Maki: (isip) Naku… kung alam niyo lang. Madaming nagpapakamatay para sa inyo dito sa mundo namin…

Gon: Ang sarap naman nito! (_genki _grin)

Leo: HAAY SALAMAT, NAKARAOS DIN! SECOND ROUND!!!!

Kuisu: Bale, 70 pesos lahat ng yan.

Kura: Pesos ba ang pera niyo dito?

Maki: (nabubulunan) O—oo…ulk!!!

May humagod sa likod niya…

Killu: Oi, dahan-dahan lang.

Maki: (blush) Uh… salamat! (isip) BAIT MO TALAGA!!

(Extra: Mangarap kaaa…!)

(Epal: Yung nagbabasa o… selos…)

(Extra: Oo nga… may isa pa dito, hurt! OUCH!!! (Hehe!)

Maki: Gusto niyo ng Soya Milk?

Gon: (innocent stare) S-soya Milk???

Kura: Gatas na mula sa soybeans? Di pa ako nakakatikim nun.

Leo: Gutom PA ako eh.

Killu: Wow, parang gusto kong tumikim nun. Teka, galante ka ngayon ah?

Mak: E… mura naman e. (isip) Saka gusto mo naman e.

(Epal: Mabait siya kay Killua, sa akin hindi…)

(Extra: Haay, parang may nagseselos diyan sa tabi-tabi! (kindat sa mga readers)

Bumili nga sila, at…

Leo: *glog glog glog glog* (laklak)

Kura: (Dahan-dahang iniinom ang kanyang vanilla-flavored soya milk)

Killu: SAAAARRAAAAP! (namumula… nalalasing sa chocolate)

Gon: Maki-nee-san, saan ginagamit ang soya?

Maki: (inom) Uhm… sa taho.

~~~TAHHHHHOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!~~~

Napalingon si Maki at nakita niya ang tatlong babaeng nakasakay sa Flying Fiesta na nakakulay white na tee (yung PE shirt nila) kagaya nung kanya, at naka-maong pants. Nagtago siya sa likod ni Kurapika, at natapunan ito ng iniinom niya sa damit.

Kura: Makkiii!!! _###

Maki: Tago mo ako…

Leo: Ano bang nangyayari?

Maki: M-mga kaibigan k-ko… (turo sa Flying Fiesta)

Killu: May kasama ka pala eh… ba't di mo sila samahan?

Gon: Pakilala mo kami. DALI! ^________^ (one more _genki_ grin)

Maki: AYAW.

Leo: Ang ganda naman nung isa sa kanila. (tingin ay Angelique)

Maki: Ngee? Nagandahan siya kay Angelique?? (isip lang)

Kura: Maki! Ang gaslaw mo kasi eh! (pinahid yung natapon)

Maki: Sorry pero tingin ko kailangan na nating umalis… (lumakad palayo)

Apat: (nagkatinginan lang)

**AUTHOR'S COMIC FOOTNOTE:**

Maki: (pag-uwi ng bahay) _YOSHA_! (Japanese for "Okay!") RECOLLECTION NA NAMIN!!!!!!!!!

(Epal: Reco? Recommendednga yan para sa mga taong suwail…)

(Extra: TAMA LANG YAN! MAGBAGO KA NA!!!!!!)

~POING!~

(Extra: Araii…..)

Maki: Di niyo man lang ba ako babatiin?!?

(Epal and Extra: (nakanta) 

PAPURI SA DIYOS, PAPURI SA DIYOS, PAPURI SA DIYOS SA KA-I-TA-A--- SAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!!! ALLELUIAAAAHHH!!!!)

Maki: BWISET! Ah, oo nga pala. Paano ang mga characters ko? Maiiwan sila ng overnight. Sino kayang aasikaso sa kanila?? Hmmmm….. AHA!

After an hour… 

Th: A—AKO?????? BA'T AKOOOO!!!????

Maki: Sino pa bang maaasahan ko sa ganito, di ba?

Th: Yung mga alipores mo…. Yun o, di ba?  

Maki: Ayaw nila eh… And besides, nandun naman si Kurapika, di ba??? (maniac grin) WHEHEHHHEHEH!!

Th: *blush* Di ako ganon!!!! (isip) Oo nga anoh!!!! GWHEHEHEHEHHHHHHHEHEHEHEHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

(Epal: Maniac nitong dalawang ito ha.)

Maki: WHOOH! Kunwari ka pa!! Alam ko gusto mo siyang makitang… (kanta) BARENAKEEEDDD!!!!

Th: Eh…. Ano namang gagawin ko sa kanila?!? Sabihin mo nga… *blush*

Maki: Pag---tripan mo… gawan mo ng full-length commercial… BURN THEM…. ALIVE!!!!!!

Th: MAGANDA YUN HAH!!!! MAGKAKASUNDO TAYO DIYAN!!!!

Maki: (maniac grin)

Th: (psycho grin)

Maki: Sa wakas! Makikita mo na siyang…. Heheh! (namula) Pwede mo na siyang ANOhin…. Wag lang si Killua ha!!!! AKIN YON!!!!! Sige, Babay muna… maghahanda na kohh!! 

WAAAHHHHHH!!!! RECOOOOO!!! (lumabas na ng pinto) 

(Extra: Haayy… mga may planong pagsamantalahan ang mga anime characters… mga RAPIST!)

Th: (pag-alis ni Maki) Whehehehhheheh!!! May balak na ako!! (devilish smirk)

On the other hand…

Maki: AAAHHH!! UTO-UTO!!!!! WHAHAHH! KURAPIKA lang pala ang katapat nun!!!! Matutupad ko nang aking mga plano!!! WHHHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHHH!!!!

**~LEORIO: *AHEM* NAGBAKASYON SI MAKI AT ISANG TAONG NGALAN AY TH_SPIDER ANG PUMALIT… WAAAAHHHHH!!!!  KAILAN BA KAMI LALAYA SA KALOKOHANG ITO?!? ITAGO NIYO KAMI!!!! HEEELLLLPPPP! (TUMAKBO AT SUMISIGAW NA PARANG LOKO-LOKO)~**


	9. ThSpider's Rampage Part One: Get, Get, A...

**(PAG-IWAN… PAG-AABANDONA: **Kailan ba ito talaga matatapos, ha?!?**)**

(Extra: Kung titigilan mo…)

(Maki: E ayaw ko pa eh…)

(Epal: Hibang ka pala e…)

(Maki: Buti alam niyo!!!)

(Epal and Extra: -___-; May sira na nga ang tuktok niya…)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ** Di ko pagmamay-ari si th_spider (Kung hindi niyo siya kilala, di kayo taga-fanfiction.net; HxH corner. At kung di niyo siya pa din kilala, di lang kayo nagbabasa ng mga fics dito.)Actually, gusto ko siyang itakwil! Hehe… J/K lang po, Ms. Th…

  
(Th: Manahimik ka na nga lang! Baka bawiin ko pa ang permission mo e. O baka gusto mong malamon ng alaga ko.)

(Maki: (sweatdrops) O sige, sige na… ^__^;)

WALA DIN AKONG ARI, JUST LIKE SHE SAYS ON HER FIC…!!!! (pwede na kaming magtatag ng "Asosasyon ng mga Walang Ari" (ang sagwa naman…)

And by the way, itong chapter (o chapters, it depends) ay isang parang extension ng fic niyang pinamagatang "HxH Commercials". Totoo lang dapat isa-suggest ko tong commercial sa kanya, kaya nga lang, masyadong napahaba kaya naisip ko na ilagay na lang dito sa fic ko… with her acknowledgement. So, kung ire-review niyo to ay parang review niyo na to para sa kanya (kahit ako naman talaga ang gumawa ng chapter na ito). At saka, ang commercial na ito ay nangyari sa pagitan ng Chapter 1 at Chapter 2 ng kanyang fic. (parang behind-the-scenes) Wag kang mag-alala, Th. Halos parehas lang naman ang takbo ng utak natin… parehas tayong BANGAG! Kaya, parang wala ring pinagkaiba itong fic ko sa iyo… parehas lang silang may EXTREME character dissing… Heheheheheheh!!!   

(Th: Bakit di mo nilagay sa fic ko!!!?? ANDAMI MO NA TALAGANG ATRASO SA AKIN!!!!!)

(Maki: P-patay…)

At naghabulan ang dalawa… tama na, mga BWISET!!!

*This is the main plot… ayaw tumigil nung dalawa e*

**~CHAPTER EIGHT: TH_SPIDER'S RAMPAGE PART ONE: GET, GET, AWWWWHHHH!~**

Nakaistambay lang ang mga characters natin sa kung saan man… bahala na kayong mag-isip ng lugar nila.

Kura: Ba't ang bagal naman ni Maki? 

Killu: Wala na yata siyang balak bumalik dito sa atin para ipagpatuloy ang fic na ito.

Leo: ALLEUIAH! BUTI NAMAN!

Gon: Ang salbahe mo naman, Leorio. Kahit ganun yun nilibre niya tayo. (dramatic sounds)

Killu: Gon! Wag ka ngang mag-inarte diyan!!

May pumasok sa pinto, or umextra na lang, in case na walang pinto yung lugar…

(Epal: Kaw tong author di mo alam kung nasaan ang mga characters mo.) 

(Maki: Medyo exhausted na ang aking creative side eh.) 

Th: WAAAHHHHH~~!! BA'T WALA PA RING UMIISPONSOR SA MGA ISTORYA KO?!?!

Leo: Sino tong epal na ito?!? (kenkoy look once again strikes)

Kura: E-eeh? P-parang K-kilala ko siya…

  
Killu: H-Hindi ba siya--- SIYAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! 

Tumakbo si Killua palayo…

Gon: Oo nga. Pamilyar nga po kayo…

Th: DI NIYO BA AKO NAAALALA?!?!?

Leo: Ahhhh…. Hindi.

Kura: Pamilyar ka nga… (gasp!) HINDEEEEE!!!!!! (nagtirikan ang bishounen and well-trimmed blonde hair niya)

~~VROOMM!!~~

Tumakbo din.

Leo: IKAW!!! 

Th: Ba't kayo nagtatakbuhan palayo?!? Ganyan ba dapat tratuhin ang dakila niyong Th?

Gon: Ah! Ikaw yung direk namin sa Card Captor Killua… 

Leo: Si Th_spider. Kaya nagtakbuhan yung sina Killua ay dahil may trauma na sila sa mga pinaggagagawa mo sa kanila noon.

Kura: (bumalik ng kwarto) Ba't ka pa andito?!? LEAVE US IN PEACE!

Killu: (sumunod kay Kurapika) Peste namang buhay to, oo.

Th: Ah, di ba nabalita sa inyo ni Maki?

Gon: (innocent stare) Huh? Anong pong di nabalita ni nee-san?

Th: Na… aalis siya para sa recollection nila…

TAHIMIK ANG PALIGID. Maririnig mo lang ang mga kuliglig… di ba umaga ang setting nito?!?

Th: At ako ang naatasan niyang pumalit sa kanyang posisyon.

~~AYYY!!!~~ (LOUD GROAN)

Th: Ayaw niyong maniwala? Eto ang tape ni Maki…

Boses ni Maki: Mga guys, siya si Th_spider, ang taong isinugo ko para bantayan kayo habang wala ako. Mag pakabait kayo sa harap niya ha. Pero, tingin ko di niyo magagawa iyon… Siguro, kilala niyo na nga siya…

Leo: Paano ko ba naman makakalimutan itong timang na ito?

Kura: (namumula)

Boses: ... Anyway, yun lang ang maipagbibilin ko. Sige, babye! (mahina lang) ALEELUIAHHH!! MATATAKASAN KO DIN SILAAA!!!

Killu: Bwiset na buhay talaga, oo.

Gon: (sweatdrops)

Kura: Kalokohan na naman.

Leo: Mas malala pa pala ang papalit… -_-!

Th: Pwes, kung di kayo natutuwa, ako, TUWANG-TUWA!!!

Kura: Patay.

Killu: Alam kong may kabalbalan na namang mangyayari.

Th: Paano na mga guys? Ngayong wala na si Maki… eh di… (devilish grin) SUSUNOD NA KAYO SA LAHAT NG PAG-UUTOS KO!

Gon: (sweatdrops) Ah… eh… malay ko lang kung makakasunod po kami sa LAHAT.

Kura: Wala na tayong magagawa…

Leo: Bakit naman?

Kura: Kasi kung di tayo susunod, malilintikan tayo ni Maki. Alam niyo naman siguro kung paano magalit yun, di ba?

Killu: (napapikit) O-oo nga… (sweatdrops)

Gon: Mapipilitan talaga tayo.

Th: Gud. Alam niyo naman pala e. At saka… (nilabas ang bazooka gun) 

Apat: (Sweatdrops altogether) 

Gon: Tama ka talaga, Kurapika.

Leo: Hayyy…

Killu: Kung nakaiwas tayo sa isang boksingera, di pa rin tayo nakakatakas sa isang trigger-happy.

Th: Tingin ko kailangan nating irewind ang parteng ito. Kailangan kasi kadugtong siya ng storya ko e. Kailangan nating mag-warp sa "HxH Commercials" setting.

Leo: May bago ka na palang storya?

Killu: Siguradong pinagtripan mo na naman kami dun no?

Kura: Alam niyo naman yan…

Th: Okay! Tara na sa setting ng "HxH Commercials"!

AN HOUR LATER… NAKAWARP NA SILA SA IBANG STORYA… SA "HxH COMMERCIALS"

Th: Hey, guys and gays… uh… anong susunod?

Illumi: (tingin nang masama kahit blanko ang mga mata)

Th: Eheh… tingin ko mali ang intro ko… OKAY, REWIND!

*Rewinding tape sounds*

Th: GUYS! ETO NA ANG NEXT COMMERCIAL NATIN!

Gon: Huh…? Kalokohan ulit?

Kura: Wag ka nang magtaka. Lagi namang ganon ang nangyayari, di ba?

  
Gon: Sa bagay! ^_____^

Kura: Haay, Gon…

Killu: (Still in his purple dress thingy for the "Karoniya" commercial… read the story for details.) 

KAILAN KO BA TALAGA HUHUBARIN TO??

Th: (napatingin kay Killua) GWAHAAHAAAHAHAHHHAHAHAAHHH!!!! *ahem!* mamaya pa, Killua. May photo shoot pa kayong gagawin ng Ate----

Illumi: (in her—err…  his usual flat intonation) Namumuro ka na sa akin. (pinapakintab ang pins/thumbtacks niya)

Th: ---este--- Kuya Illumi mo dun (tinuro yung sulok na may parang kurtina nang naka set-up) Pumunta na kayo don kasi mamayang saglit ay darating na yung cameraman niyo.

Naglakad na ang magkuya papunta dun sa…

~BLAGGGHHH!~

HALA!! NAHULOG SI KILLUA FACE FRONT SA SAHIG…

Killu: *@&@%#*#%@% HIGH HEELS ITOOO!

Gon: (blush) K-Killua…

Kura: (gasp) What happened to your unstained innocence, my child?

Leo: WOOOW… LEGS! ANG KINIS AT ANG PUTI MO PALA, KILLUA! *sigh*… KUNG BABAE KA LANG TALAGA… KUNG BABAE KA LANG TALAGA…!lakad na ang magkuya papunta dun sa...

yung sulok na may parang kurtina nang naka set-up) Pumunta na kayo don kasi mamayang s

~~TONGG!!~~

Kura: ANG MANYAK MO TALAGA!!!! (Deep inside: AKALA KO BA AKO LANG ANG MAGANDA?!?)

(Epal: Maki… alam ko maka-Kurapika si Th. Baka malintikan ka niyan. Magbasa ka nga ng reviews mo.)

(Maki: Pakelam ko sa kanya!? Magalit siya kung gusto niya!)

(Th: ____###)

(Epal: Yan na nga…)

(Maki: (sweatdrops)

Illumi: Wala ka talagang kapines-pines…

(Extra: A-ano daw?! Wala daw siyang… ANOOO?!?)

(Maki: Manyak mo naman! Pines… Finesse sa Ingles. Hinhin o kapinuhan sa ibang salita.)

(Extra: Ikaw yata tong madumi ang utak eh! Nagtatanong lang ako kung anong ibig sabihin nun e kung ano-ano agad ang reaksyon mo!)

Killu: (bumangon at nagkunwaring walang nangyari) A-aa… B-bakit k-kayo n-nakati-tingin sa a-akin?! K-Kuya.. p-punta na t-tayo dun o… D-irek… DIREK?!

Th: (namumula nang matindi-tindi at nanlalaki ang mga mata) V-VIO---VIOLET…

Gon: A-anong violet ang sinasabi niya? Oo nga… violet nga ang damit ni Killua.

Killu: (namula din) A-anong P-pinag-sasasab—bi m-mo?

Th: M-may fl-flower d-design pp-pa… tapos… S-SO—SO-EN y-yung ta….TAAAAKKKKKKKKK~~~!! (nagdugo ang ilong sabay takbo sa CR.)

Killu: (namula nang parang kamatis) WAAAHHHH!!! DIREK!!!! W-WAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!! (isip) P-patay… eskandalosa pa naman yun… (Hinabol si Th sa CR.)

Illumi: (namumula din) B-buti pala di ako yung na-dapa… kundi…

  
Gon: (innocent tone) Anong ibig sabihin ni Direk sa "SO-EN ang tatak"? (wide-eyed)

Leo: Mas mabuti pang hindi mo na lang alam, Gon… 

Kura: GOD SPARE THE CHILD! (AMEN!)

Gon: (tulala na lang)

Lumipas ang commotion na iyon… at kasalukuyan nang nagpo-photo shoot sina Killua at Illumi para sa posters ng Karoniya, at nakaset-up na rin ang camera para mag-shooting sila. Pero…

Th: (mamula-mula pa rin…) Guys, eto na. Taping na tayo… Hay, Killua… pagpapalit na ba kita kay Kura? (tulala) (natauhan and shake head side to side) NO WAY! Mas cute pa rin si Kurapika… FOREVER! 

(Maki: ABA! Nahihiya din pala tong si Th! Kala ko ba walang hiya to? DALAGA NA SIYA!!!)

(Extra: Di katulad ng isang tomboy at isip-bata diyan sa tabi-tabi.)

(Maki: Excuse me!!!)

(Th: (sa isang sulok habang binabasa ang draft ng fic na ito) BAKIT GANITO ANG ROLE KO DITOOO?!?)

Leo: ANG CUUUUUUUTTEEEEE MO KILLUAAAAA~~~!!!

Naglabas siya ng isang banner na may pangalan ni Killua in **BOLD and CAPITALIZED** letters.

Leo: (mga jologs ni Rukawa style) Killua! Killua! L-O-V-E, KILLUAAAAA!!! (naghi-high kicks at patalon-talon pa! Teka, parang di na ata kapani-paniwala to. Sa bagay, walang hiya naman tong si Leorio e.) 

Leo: GET, GET… AWWW!!!! (Hala, naging Sex bomb na…)

(Epal: ANG SAGWA NAMAN NIYAN!!!)

(Maki: Kita mo na ngayon siguro kung gaano akong ka-sadista sa mga characters!)

(Extra: Dati pa lang naman halata na eh!)

Gon and Kura: (tono ng "Bakit, Papa?" with choreography pa yan, ha!) 

_VERSE:_

"Si Killua, ang ganda-ganda niya! Panalo, ang beauty laban kay Hisoka! … 

(Hisoka sitting on a tree branch: Bat ako nadamay diyan?)

_Kaseksihan, matutulala ka! Kaya inggit sa kanya ang kanyang mama… AWW!!!"_

_CHORUS:_

_"Si Killua, nail polish model na. Tiga Ryoda'y nagseselos na!_ (oi, mga babae lang ng Ryodan ang nandito!)

_Kaya si Direk ay nalilito na, mas cute daw siya kay Kurapika… AWW!_

Kura: Pati ba naman ikaw, Gon?

Gon: Huh?? Sino bang nag-compose ng jingle na ito?

Maki na umepal (pano kaya nakarating yun dun?!?) : AKO, MAY ANGAL? (nang-amba ng kanyang kamao)  

Gon: (sweatdrops) Ah… wala po. Bumalik na lang kayo sa Tagaytay, nee-san…

Th: NANDITO TAYO PARA MAG-SHOOTING! TAMA NA ANG CHEERING SQUAD NIYO DIYAN!!!

Killu from a distance: (Posing: Nakade-kwatro, nakalagay ang right hand sa may neckline niya, pormang pinapakita ang kanyang nail polish. (Hwanep, ang landi. Talo ako) All done with pikit eyes.) 

(isip) Ilayu-layo niyo nga yang mga squatter na yan dito! Sinisira nila ang cute, matinee idol image ko!

(Extra: Hwanep. Pwede na siyang pumalit kay Rico Yan.)

(Maki: TANGA! Di naman bakla si Rico Yan e!)

(Epal: Huu!! Idol mo yon no!?)

  
(Maki: Oi a… umiyak ako nung namatay yun! Solo ko pa nga yung "Warrior is a Child" ni Gary V. e.)

(Extra: Oi! Baka multuhin tayo nun dito!)

(Biglang namatay ang ilaw. Nawala ang story na tinatype ni Maki sa computer. Tanga kasi, di sinave.)

(Maki: Maameee! UULITIN KO NA NAMAN TONG LAHAT!!!! WAAAHHH!)

Illu: (nagpopose) Ba't ako walang cheerers? (hikbi)

Pumasok si Hisoka sa production studio na may dala-dalang banner na may nakalagay na: 

**"ILLUMI!!! NANDITO AKO! NASAAN NANG BAYAD MO SA UTANG MO!?!**

Illu: (isip) Maki! Ako ba'y pinaglololoko mo? Sabi ko, cheerer, di maniningil ng utang!

Maki in her… este, his mind: Don't worry, tignan mo na lang…

Biglang nagpa-cute na si Hisoka doon sa may harapan ng photo shoot. Muntik pa yata siyang mag-striptease sa harap ni Illumi.

Illumi: Ang WALANGHIYA! (bahala na kayong mag-isip kung namumula siya sa kahihiyan, sa tuwa, o sa galit.)

Killu: YUCK!!!! HISOKA!!! NAPAKAIMMORAL MO! (sumagwa ang mukha.. yon. Pumangit ang kuha niya)

Cameraman: Ano ba? Mag-focus naman kayo dito o!

Kura: (titig… oi walang yaoi dito. Bewildered lang siya)

(Extra: Bewildered ba, o FASCINATED?!?)  
  
(Maki: ANO KA? GUMAGAWA NG YAOI FIC? O_O)

Leo: ANO BA? May kasama kaming bata dito!

Gon: (tititig din sana pero tinakpan ni Leorio ang mga mata niya) BAKIT BA AYAW NIYO AKONG PATIGNAN?

Th: Mga guys, pansinin niyo naman muna ako o. Kahit konting saglit lang…

Pero, tuloy pa rin sila sa mga cheers nila…

~~KAVVRRROMMMM!!!~~

Sa sobrang lakas ng impact ng bazooka gun ni Th ay tumabingi ang backdrop nina Killu at nakuhanang malaki ang mga mata ng dalawang Zoldicks (Bakit? Di ba lagi namang malaki ang mga mata nun?), at natumba si Hisoka mula sa kanyang 'cultural dance' (ATE Cogi, alam mo na ba ang ibig-sabihin nito? Ma-san…!! Reminds you of an incident?). Tumahimik na din sa wakas sina Gon.

Leo: GRABE KA NAMAN! PWEDE NAMANG SABIHAN MO NA LANG KAMI AH!

Th: Kaninang-kanina ko pa kayo pinagsasabihan! Narinig niyo ba?

Gon: Talaga?

Th: Kita niyo? Kaya, kausapin niyo nga muna ako…

Kura: (hinangin ang bishounen blonde hair) **TAAALKKK TO MEEEEHHH!!! **

(A/N: Ayan, Th! Isa pang suhestiyon para sa iyong fanfic. SIGE! TULOY MO PA YUNG FIC MO!! HIHINTAYIN KO YAN, KAHIT UUGUD-UGOD NA KO PAG NATAPOS YAN!)

Leo: Oi, Kurapika, pacharming ka na naman ha.

Th: (namumula pero tinakpan ng script niyang hawak.)

(Maki: (nakanta) DALAGA NA SIYA, HINDI NA TOMBOY!!!)

(Th: WALANGHIYA KA! Kailan ba ko naging tomboy?)

(Maki: Err... ALWAYS?!)

(Th: ARA~~~! SIC 'EM!!!!)

Th: Newayz, (di ba ganito spelling ng 'anyways' mo, Th?) Eto nang bagong commercial natin. **Nooda Crunch** ang title.

Gon: Huh? Di ko pa ata nakikita ang commercial na yun…

Th: Kawawa ka naman, iho… (pat Gon's head) ARAAAYY! KAMAY KO! (obvious? Natusok si Th ng MEGA-SPIKES ni Gonny)

Leo: Paanong itsura nun?

Kura: Ito ay isang commercial na kung saan ay may mga batang nagska-skateboard sa ibabaw ng pinalaking rolyo ng noodles… 

(Maki: Talk about scientific explanations, huh, Kura-san?)

Gon: (pumikit at pinilit mag-imagine)

Leo: (kamot ulo) Sorry, di vivid ang imagination ko e.

Gon: PA'NO YUN?

Th: In-explain na nga sa inyo ni Kurapika e.

Gon: Hindi po. PAANO PO BA **MAG-SKATEBOARD**?!?

(Th falls down anime-style.)

Th: SA TINAGAL-TAGAL NIYO BANG NAGSAMA NI KILLUA AY DI KA NIYA TINURUANG MAG-SKATEBOARD?

Gon: Madamot naman yang si Killua e. Tinuruan ko siyang mangisda, tapos… (hikbi)

Killu from a distance: (death glare para kay Gon)

Gon: (takbo sa likod ni Kurapika) Tago mo ako…

Kura: Ako ba talaga ang 'hiding fortress' dito? -__-;

Th: Ah basta. Yan na nga ang new project natin. Ngayon, since nakagawa na sina Kurapika at Killua ng commercial, ang magiging cast dito ay sina… kailangan apat eh… GON!

Gon: DI nga po ako marunong e…

Th: LEORIO!

Leo: Di ko nga alam yang commercial na yan e!

Th: Okay, solb na tayo diyan. Ngayon, ang kailangan lang natin ay dalawa pa… haayy, sana magmilagro ang… (napatingin sa kung saan man) AHA! BA'T NGAYON LANG KITA NAKITA?!?

Gon: Huh? Sino kaya yun? (lingon) E-eh…? (natigilan)

Leo: Wag mong sabihing… SIYA?!

  
**~SINO KAYA ANG MAPAPAGTRIPAN NI TH_SPIDER SA PAGKAKATAONG ITO??? ABANGAN SA SUSUNOD NA PART! HEHEH, MAMATAY KAYO SA THRILL!~**


	10. Thspider's Rampage Part Two: Ang Mga Pin...

**(PAG-IWAN… PAG-AABANDONA: **Um… no comment na lang…**)**

(Epal: Oy, di ka pwedeng maglathala ng isang storyang ginamitan mo ng mga konteksto na di mo pag-aari nang wala kang disclaimer, alalaong-baga, pag-iwan sa Tagalog. Kaya, marapat lang na lumikha ka ng isa.)

(Maki: Epal, wag mo kong daanin sa tatas ng pagtatagalog ha! Alam ko namang champion ka dati sa declamation contest niyo nung grade school ka.)

(Extra: Talaga, Epal? Nanalo ka?)

(Epal: (slight blush) O-oo… (sabay tingala nang konti)

(Dinagukan ni Extra si Epal)

(Extra: ANG GALING MO PALA, PARE!)

(Epal: Arayyy, parang napasan ko ang buong mundo. Ang bigat ng kamay mo.) 

(Maki: At eto lang naman ang medal niya noon… (nilabas ang isang gintong medal. Note: GINTO SIYA!)

(Epal: MAKI! Saan mo nahukay yan?!?)

(Maki: Umm… sa kwarto mo lang naman…)

(Epal: Nakapasok ka sa kwarto ko? (namula)

(Maki: Oo. Ang burara mo pala!)

(Epal: BARBERA! Parang mas mukha pa ngang kwarto ng babae ang kwarto ko kaysa sa iyo! Mukhang may baging-baging pang nakasabit dun. Para pa ngang wildlife e. Pakiramdam ko may ahas nang nakatira doon. )

(Extra: Uh oh… bukingan blues na to!)

(Maki: (namula) N-nakapasok ka--- n-nga…)

(Epal: Oo naman! Kung gusto niyo, mga readers, I'll take you into an exquisite tour of the wildlife with Maki's….)

(Maki: Tama na! hinihintay na nila ang Part Two ng Chapter ni Th_Spider. Masyado na silang nati-thrill!)

(Extra: Yeah, right… (sarcastic)

  
(Maki: Kaya, simulan na natin!)

(Epal: Whooh! GRABE! PALUSOT!!!)

**~CHAPTER NINE: TH_SPIDER'S RAMPAGE PART TWO: ANG MGA PINAGPALA~**

**B**ack**G**round **M**usic: PINTADOOOOSSSSSS~~!!!!

Chosen ones, they're on their way,

They have come to save the day!

*and more stuff went on* *yadda*, *yadda*, *yicketty*, *yacketty*… sorry di ko solo lyrics non…*

Maki: Th, kababuyan mo!! ___#

Th: Sorry, I got carried away… (patay ng tape player… pinapatugtog pa ba yung kantang yon sa radio?)

Th: AHA! IKAW!!! (nakatingin sa malayong ibayo ng production studio)

Leo: O_o?!?

Gon: o_o;

Yun pala, ang napili ni Direk ay si Hisoka na kasalukuyang nagpapa-cute at naghuhubad sa harap ni Illumi.

Illumi: MAKE IT STOP! SOMEBODY HELP! (bulong)

Killu: Pag nakaalis ako dito baka mapatay ko na to.

Samantala…

Hisoka: (Hala, tumingin nang dahan-dahan, in a thrilling style papunta kay Direk… Yan… hinahanda na niya ang kanyang Nen…)

~~FUIITTT!!!~~

Nambato siya ngayon ng sampung Buhara, este, BARAHA!

(Extra: Malimit kang mabulol ngayon ah. Aba, in love yata ang baby bro…este, sis namin.)

(Epal: Huu…! Naka-chat lang niyan yung Fafah A. niya!! Si Fafah A----)

(Maki: (sinakal si Epal)

(Epal: ULK!!!!)

(Maki: Epal, baka gusto mong pakain kita kay Baraha, este, BUHARA!)

(Extra: Ba, in love nga…)

(Maki: Isa ka pa!)

Th: NGII… (ilag mala-Jet Li and bali katawan mala-Matrix)

Leo: Wow… Action Woman ba kayo, Direk?

Th: Aaaccctiooonn… bi-bi-beeeeaaaammmm!!!! (nagpopopormang parang Action Man sa Shin-chan!) 

      Hahahahahhhahahah…. ULK!!! 

Nakakagat siya ng isang Hisoka card (babalik ba tayo sa Card Captor Killua?)… hindi, hindi ito isang baraha. Isa itong POSTCARD!

Th: (binasa ang sulat) Dear Charo…

Kura: Naligaw yata yang sender niyan.

Leo: Di ba sa kabila yan?

Gon: Di naman po kayo mukhang Charo Santos, direk e.

Th: Oo nga… mali. (sweatdrops) Eto na yung totoo…

**"Mataas ang talent fee ko!  ~HISOKA~"**

Th: ____### ANG LANDI TALAGA NG BAKLANG YAN OO!!!

Hisoka from a distance: (Demonic grin plus lick lips… yewww…)

Th: -_-; Mali. Di siya bagay sa Nooda Crunch. Mas bagay siya sa **Far-Down Toothpaste **e…

(Epal: Saan mo na naman napulot ang pangalang yan?)

(Maki: Di ba **Close-up** yung toothpaste na yun? Ginawa ko lang na **Far-Down**. You know, kabaligtaran… GRABE! Ang corny ko talaga, (demonic laughter) TAWA NAMAN KAYO! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!!)

(Extra: Nakailang gramo ba to kagabi?) 

(Epal: Pasensya na po, mga readers… talagang malakas lang ang tama ng Coke sa kanya e.)

Hisoka: (wala lang… naghubad pa rin sa harap nina Illumi.)

Illu: Wag mo na ngang pansinin yan. (sweatdrops)

Killu: Gusto mo pagkaisahan natin mamaya?

Illu: Sige, diyan tayo magkakasundo, kapatid ko.

Direk: Sino kaya… huh?

Biglang pumasok si Master Wing sa studio…

Wing: ZUSHI! ZUSHI! (parang "JULIUS!" sa commercials=) ZUSHI! ZUSHI! NASAAN KA NA? 

(Maki: Siso in the making na pala si Master Wing ngayon… di yata bagay.)

Gon: Master Wing.

Wing: (smile) Ginoong Gon, ikaw pala yan. Nakita mo si Zushi?

Kura: (iling)

Leo: Ba, malay ko dun sa chikiting na yon.

Gon: (iling lang din)

Wing: Ah, Ikaw… Direk? Ba't kayo andito… Direk?

Th: (demonic, psycho grin and stare) IKAWWW!

Wing: (stutter) A-Ako nga… B-bakit?… Hah?

Kinaladkad siya bigla ni Th… wawang Master Wing.

Th: Wala nang atrasan to, Wing.

Wing: A-anong g-gagawin mo sa—sakin? WAG MO KONG KIKIDNAPIN! Alam ko namang in demand ang mga Intsik at kahit mga mukhang Intsik dito sa Pinas e. PAKAWALAN MO KO! AH! Gagamitin ko ang aking Nen para makawala sa mga ito…

Th: TUMAHIMIK KA NGA! Tanga ka pala e. Lumang-luma na yang headlines mo. May Abu Sayyaf na nga ngayon!

Wing: (innocent smile) A, GANON BA? E, kung ganon… ANONG GAGAWIN MO SAKIN? PAKAWALAN MO AKO! ZUSHI! MGA ESTUDYANTE KO! TULONGGG!

At ang narinig na lang nila ay ang malakas na pagsasara ng pinto.

Gon: D-direk… (sweatdrops… kailan ba mawawalan ng pawis si Gon?)

Kura: Sadista talaga. -___-!

Ngayon, sa mga pagkakataong ito, namomoblema na lang si Direk, a.k.a, Th, kung sino ang huli niyang idadamay sa commercial…

Th: Isa… ISA NA LANG!

Kura: Puso mo, Direk.

Gon: Direk, mahirap po ba talagang mag-direk ng isang commercial spoof?

Th: Aba, syempre naman no!

Leo: (bulong) Nahirapan pa siya nun? Tayo ngang kinakawawa niya dito e.

~SHADDAP!~

Leo: Araii… 

(Epal: Kinakawawa mo fave. character ko!)

(Maki: Ngayong alam ko na, pagtitripan ko siya lalo. Bwhehehe.)

Direk: (palakad-lakad sa production studio) Sino??? SINO KAYA??

Biglang may pumasok sa gigantic door ng studio.

Millu: (namumuhalan kasi lumalamon ng takuyaki balls) OY KILLU!! NASAAN NA YUNG ROM NG GREED ISLAND NA PINANGA… (natigilan at napatitig) HUH? K-Kuya… I—ILLU—MI?? KIL--LU?

Illu sa malayong ibayo: (namula, pero ayos lang kasi tinambakan naman siya ng blush-on eh) Mi-Milluki??? W-wag mo k-kaming I—isumbong kay—Papa…

Killu sa malayong ibayo: Ba't nakawala ang baboy sa kulungan??

Cameraman: (madaming nakakakalat na film sa paanan niya… mga sirang shots) 

Mag-concentrate naman kayo sa photo shoot natin o please?!   

Illu and Killu: (kanya-kanyang pose with matching nanlalapad na mga grin… hayy, di ko ma-imagine sa sobrang sagwa!)

Th: (starry eyes) AAHHHAA!!! YOU!!

Millu: Yes, it's me… (nabilaukan)

Gon: Neh??

Leo: S-siya?

Kura: Desperado na nga siya… o baka naman talagang may kililing na sa ulo.

(Extra: Tama ka diyan, Kura-san!)

Th: AYOS!!! KUMPLETO NA KAYO!!!!

Gon: (bulong) pinilit lang naman tayo niyan e.

Th: Okay, taping na!!!! My favorite part!

Millu: K-kuya…. (tulalang-tulala. UMIIBIG NA SIYAAH!! Luv @ 1st syt 2 ah!)

**TAKE ONE: BUENA MANO!**

Like narrated, nakaset-up na ang camera, pwedeng-pwede nang pag-recordan, at nakaset-up na din ang… 

(hingang malalim) GIGANTIC, OVERLY HUGE, SUPER-DUPER, OVER-TO-THE-MAX, MEGA! GRABE! SOBRA-ANG-LAKING ROLLER COASTER-LIKE, LOOP-DE-LOOPS, VERTICAL AND HORIZONTAL, TWISTED, SIDE-TO-SIDE SKATEBOARDING(and that's STILL an understatement! BUHAY KA PA?)****

… RAMP na kung saan doon magska-skateboard sina Gonny. (hingal sabay himatay)

Th: Okay, sequence one: close-up ang mukha ni Gon…

Gon: Ako? SIGE BA! ^___________^

Leo: Dapat ako ang close-up dun huh?

Th: One, two, and… playback!

Yan, nagkakakanta na ang  kanilang full-blast radio… Natapos na't lahat ang jingle, ngunit…

Th: Ano pang hinihintay mo, Gon? Skateboard na!

Gon: E-eehh… (sweatdrops)

Kura: Bakit, Gon?

Leo: Ano ba?

Gon: M-mahuhulog ako pababa e…

Th: Ganyan nga ang purpose niyan eh!

  
Gon: E… baka mahulog po ako…

Th: GRRR!!! ANDAMING ARTE! __####

Pumunta si Direk sa likod ni Gon, tapos ay tinulak ito…

Kura: Direk talaga… -_-!

Leo: (kumakabog nang malakas ang puso) Ngii… kinakabahan na din ako ah.

Gon: WAAIIIII!!!!!!!!

~~CRASH!!~~

As expected, nahulog si Gon…

Gon: Araiii…. (hawak sa pwet)

Th: ANONG PROBLEMA?!?

Gon: Sabi ko nga po sa inyo, Direk, Di ako madunong.

Th: Ah, ganon ba? Sige, training na muna kayo…

Gon, Kura, and Leo all together: ANG BINGI NIYO TALAGA, DIREK!!

Th: ANO? SABI KO TRAINING NA EH!

Gon, Kura and Leo: (sweatdrops) _Hai, hai_…   

**ACKNOWLEDGEMENT: **Thanks kay COLTOPI para sa mga supplies na ginamit: yung mga skateboards, yung mga helmets… SALAMAT TALAGA, HA! (bulong plus sneaky laugh) Heheh! Iba talaga pag may dakila kang tagakopya. BAWAS GASTOS!!!! 

**AUTHOR'S COMIC FOOTNOTE:**

Maki: Ah… di ko inaasahang aabot ng Part Three itong parte ni Th sa storya ko huh. Baka abutin pa to ng Part Four pag napasarap ako ng sulat.

Th: Hindi lang dun no! Kasi mas love ako ng mga tao kaysa sa iyo! Mas love din ako ni Kurapika… AHAHAY! *blush* Mas madami akong fans kaysa sa iyo kasi MAS CUTE AKWOOH! BELLLAAAATTT!!! (nandila)

Maki: Aba, lumalandi na tong batang to ha! (namewang)

(Epal and Extra: (kanta in some sort of wala sa tono voice) Babae na siya, hindi na tomboy.. nahihiya na di tulad ng dati…)

Th: Ba't naman ganon! May hiya naman ako no!

(Epal and Extra: … na WALANGHIYA!!!)

Th: THAT'S IIITTTTT!!!!! 

Nagpasabog ng kanyang bazooka gun… oh, brother…

~~Pasensya na po sa mga readers sa kalokohan kong ito. May nag-review di ba na sabi niya may mga parteng di importante, di ba? (sorry nakalimutan ko name mo) Well, kung anuman ang name mo eh… oo nga. May mga parte nga dito na wala o labas sa storyline kasi iyon ay mga pagpapaepal ng mga characters… as I've said before. Pasensiya na po sa mga taong nalilito diyan sa tabi-tabi. At saka, salamat kay Th_spider for… for allowing me to use her character in this fic. (actually inspirado ako niyang taong yan e) Pasensiya na kung nababoy ang iyong pangalan dito. Pero, I'll keep my promise. Pagpaparisin ko kayo ni Kura-san sa susunod na mga chapters… don't worry.

~~DOMO ARIGATOU po sa mga taong nag-review sa aking fic na…

Hisoka: EWAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!!!

… oo, tama ka diyan, Hisoka. Ewaaaannn! (kahit kilala ko na kayo sa totoong buhay) May messages ako para sa inyo sa baba… Read on:

**COGI **- Hi, ATE Cogi! Don't worry, lalagyan naman kita talaga ng parte dito e! Maghintay ka lang. Sa kalagitnaan pa yun ng fic ko mangyayari. PROMISSSEEEE!! Kung gusto mo, mga 2 chappys pa ilalaan ko sa'yo. Hintay ka lang.

**MA **– (aka **LUNATIC DESTRUCTION**) IPOST MO NA ANG FIC MO!!!! NAGHIHINTAY AKO!!!! DALLEEEH! 

**ANGELIQUE **– Aasahan pa ba kitang mababasa mo to?!?

**YAGAMI-CLAN HEAD **– TINATAMAD KA NA NAMAN BA SA FIC MO?!? 

**TABRIZ aka EPAL **– Sorry talaga! Akala ko real name mo nailagay mo sa reviews page. Big sorries. Hope you'll forgive me…

**KENJI aka EXTRA **- CONGRATS SA PAGKAKAROON NG BAGONG LAPTOP! NGAYON, MAY DALAWA NA AKONG MAPAGHIHIRAMAN!! BWEHEHEHE… J/K! Saka, wala yatang relasyong tong nick mo sa real name mo…? Just asking…

**SCARLET_FIRE **– MISS NA MISS NA KITA!!! I CAN'T WAIT FOR CHRISTMAS VACATION TO COME!! (big and wet smooch on your cheek) CONTRIBUTE KA DIN DITO AH!

**MSP ** - HOW DARE YOU USE MY INITIALS?!? Hehe… J/K. Katulad ng sa kakambal mo, MISS NA MISS NA DIN KITAAA!!!!! 

Th: oi oi, ba't ako wala?!?

Maki: TAMA KA NA! MGA GUYS, TAPOS NANG PART TWO!

Th: OYYY! SAGLIT LANG! 

**~KONTING PREVIEW NG NEXT PART:~**

Maki: (nakanta) He was a boy, and she was a girl… can I make it any more obvious?

Epal: TAMA NA! UULAN! Anong relasyon niyan sa next fic?!?

Maki: OST to ng next part e. Pero, MAGBASA NA LANG KAYO! 

**~Hehehe… LATER DAYZ!~**


	11. ThSpider's Rampage Part Three: Sk8er Boi...

**PAG-IWAN… PAG-AABANDONA: **(No comment na lang… (sweatdrops)

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

Hellow sa inyo, mga tao! (kung tao man kayo) I am BAACK! After a long wait, ito na ang next part ng part ni Th_Spider sa storya ko. Pasensya na't ngayon lang ulit ako nakapag-upload. You know… **BAKASYON NA** EH! YOSHA! **BAKASYON NA**!!!! Narinig niyo yun??** BAKASYON NA!**

(Epal: E ano ngayon?)  
Wag ka nang kumontra! **BAKASYON NA**! YEHEY! **BAKASYON NA**!! YOSHA! **BAKASYON NA**!!!!!!

(Epal: Nasira na yata plaka nito e…)

(Extra: Hanggang kailan mo pa papaulit-ulitin yan sa amin?)

Ibig sabihin maipagpapatuloy ko na rin ito nang matino! Wheheheh… Nga pala, sympathy kay Th kasi natanggal na yung "HxH Commercials" niya. Pero sabi niya, she'll make a comeback. Nakikiusap siya na makiusap tayo sa Fanfiction.net help para maglagay ng Tagalog corner sa ating mga Pinoy. Oo, may punto siya na kung ang mga French at mga Japanese ay mayroong corner, ba't ang mga Pinoy wala? E madami talagang mga Pinoy ang mga nagsusulat para dito sa Fanfiction.net, di ba? 

(Extra: Oo na lang kayo!)

Haay, hanggang ngayon ba andito pa rin kayo??? Anyway, siguro di ko na maiiwasan ang katotohanan na hanggang matapos itong storya ko ay nandito pa rin kayo. Sige na… ito nang next part… 

**~~Basa!~~**

~CHAPTER 11: TH_SPIDER'S RAMPAGE PART THREE: SK8ER BOIS!~

(Maki: (tinutugtog sa gitara yung intro ng 'SK8ER BOI!'… oi, totoo yan ha!)

(Epal: Wag kang atat. Uuwi na rin sila…magkakasama-sama ulit tayo.)

(Maki: Wag kang magulo. Ito ang intro ng fic ko…)

(Epal: Bakit??? O_o?)

(Maki: Di mo ba nabasa ang title?)

(Epal: Awww… oo nga no. Tuloy mo na nga lang sa mismong storya. Madami nang nagrereklamo sa mga kaextrahang ginagawa namin dito…)

(Maki: Kaw bahala… heheh, mababawasan na rin ang mga itatype ko!!!!! SA WAKAS!)

So, breaktime na ng mga characters natin… AY MALI!

(Extra: Mali ka naman e. Di naman tayo diyan nagtapos noon…)

(Maki: Saan nga ba tayo nag-end? Namental-block ako… porke sineryoso ko ang Reco namin. (kamot ulo)

(Epal: ULYANIN! SAKA, DI KA NAMAN TINAMAAN E!)

Yun nga, kinorrect ako ng mga extraloids. Nagtapos pala tayo doon sa parteng pinagpapractice silang mag-

skateboard. Tunghayan natin ngayon ang mga usapan nila at mga kuru-kuro…

(Extra: Naks naman. Nahahawa ka na kay Epal sa pagiging matatas sa Tagalog ha?)

(Maki: Magagawa mo e nagawa din ako ng script sa Noli play namin ngayon.)

(Extra: Napagsasabay mo yun? Baka puro kalokohan nang nalalagay mo dun.)

(Maki: umm… parang ganon na nga…)

(Extra: (sweatdrops)

Tuloy na nga! Ininterview pa ko ni Extra e… 

Gon: (hawak-hawak pa rin ang pwet niya) Ang sakit talaga ng pagkakahulog ko… 

Leo: (naghahanda ng benda) Tara. Bendahan natin para di na sumakit… O gusto mo tourniquet na lang…

Kura: Sira ka talaga. Para sa braso at legs lang ang tourniquet… nabasa ko yun. 

Leo: T-talaga?? (innocent eyes… yung mabilog parang sa Powerpuff Girls. Ansagwa yata nun ha…)

Kura: Halatang di ka nga gumraduate sa pagiging doktor… (kamot ulo)

Gon: Mas mabait pa yata si Maki-nee-san kesa kay Direk-nii------

(Th: HOY~!!! BABAE AKO!!!!!)

(Maki (Pormang natutulig na) O—oo… na…. (takip sa tenga)

*~~Revise script~~*

Gon: Mas mabait pa yata si Maki-nee-san kesa kay Direk-nee-san e… (hikbi)

(Maki: Kita mo, Th? Ayaw na sa yo ng mga characters ng HxH. Paano kasi, lagi mo sila minamaltrato. Kitang-kita naman na mas gusto nila akong author kesa sayo! Pano kasi puro torture ang ginagawa mo!!!!)

(Th: At least, mas nakakatawa ang mga storya ko kesa sayo! Ako yatang nagsimula ng paggawa ng Tagalog fics dito sa corner nato bago ka pa sumulpot!)

(Epal: Oi, kayong dalawa…)

(Maki: At dahil dun nagva-violate ka ng rules. Konti na lang matatanggal ka na!!!! BUTI NGA! Wheheheheh…)

(Th: ____ ##### UNDER THE BELT KA HA!)

(Extra: Uh-oh… bugbugan na ito!!!)

(Epal: Parehas lang naman kayong mga walang awa't mga konsensya e!)

(Th and Maki: _______######## (sama ng tingin kay Epal)

(Extra: _Sayonara, tomodachi-kun!!!!_ (takbooooh!)

Leo: (Ebola-infected attitude) BAWWWIIIIIN MO YANG SINABI MO!!!! DI TOTOO YAAAANNNN~~~~!!! 

Kura: (nahindik sa mga sinabi ni Gon) Inosente ka lang, bata… masyado ka lang mabait.

Gon: (tulala sa dalawa) Tama ba naman ang ihulog ako sa skateboard? Tama ba naman YON???

Kura: (matter-of-factly) Wala tayong magagawa, di ka madunong e…

Gon: WAAAHHHH~~~!!!! SI KILLUA KASI, DI AKO TINURUAN!

Kura: And speaking of training, sinong magtuturo sa inyo kung paanong mag-skateboard, e pare-pareho naman tayong di marunong?

Leo: Oo nga naman… 

Killu: (lumakad papalapit sa kanila… in his usual attire and costume na kasi tapos na ang photo shoot.)

(Extra: Tapos na, o sumuko lang ang photographer dahil mahirap silang kuhanan?)

(Maki: Tapos na. Picture perfect pa nga daw silang dalawa e, lalong-lalo na si Illumi. Ang landi e.)

~FUIIITTT!!!~

May dumaan na pin across their faces. Sa kasamaang-palad, nakaiwas si Maki… SAYANG TALAGA! 

(Epal: Ang talas ng pandinig ng ba---lalaking yun a.)

(Maki: (nanginginig) I---I h-have n-nothing more t-to s-saay…)

Killu: Nadinig ko ba ang maganda kong pangalan…?

(Maki: Ang kapaaaal din nito a.)

Kura: (sweatdrops)

Leo: Ngiii….. (sumagwa ang pagmumukha)

Gon: A, ikaw pala, Killua… Tapos nang photo shoot---- (natigilan…)

Kura: (tinakpan ang bibig)

Leo: (eskandalo!) BWAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAAHHHHHAHAAHHHH!!!!!!!!

Gon: Killua, anong nangyari sa yo??

Leo: Ang GANDA-GANDA MO, KILLUA!!!!!!

Killu: Ano na namang m-masama? (lingon-lingon sa kanila)

Kura: P-para kang nilubog sa espasol… para kang ni-rape.

(Extra: Ang sagwa naman ng description.)

(Maki: Wala nang mas titino pa )

Gon: Tignan mo nga muna sarili mo sa salamin…

(may dumating na crew na may dala-dalang salamin. Tinignan niya agad ang sarili niya dito.)

Killu: WAAAHHHHHH~!!! MAMAW!!!! DIREK TALAGA!!!!

Kura: Kinatakutan mo sarili mo.

Leo: Sino bang mga make-up artists dito?? (lingon-lingon in an innocent manner)

Direk from nowhere: Sila… (tinuro sina Nobunaga at Sphinx) Kinokontrol sila ni Shalnark.

Kura: Wala na ba talagang mas matinong choice? (sweatdrops)

Gon: Buti di tayo mamake-up-an. 

Direk: Diyan kayo nagkakamali. Mararanasan niyo rin yan! 

(tumingin sa mga mukha nila, sabay hagalpak ng tawa!) GWEHEHEHEHEH!!!

Kura: Wala ka talagang awa…

Direk: Aaminin ko, pero ayaw talaga kitang gawan ng ganito… pero… kailangan e. (Deep inside: Kurapika-kun… kaawa-awa ka naman… (hikbi)

(Epal: This fic turns operatic. Kasi naman, ayaw pang aminin ni Th kay Kurapika-san ang gusto niyang sabihin dito… kaawa-awa… tsk tsk tsk)

(Extra: E ikaw, ba't di mo na sabihin sa kanya ang… TUNAY MONG NARARAMDAMAN? (yiheeee!!!)

(Epal: E… hiya ako e. (namula)

(Maki: Tama na nga yan, kayong dalawa…)

(Extra: (nudges Epal at his side)

(Maki: Ano na naman yan? Madami nang nagrereklamo sa inyo dito sa fic.)

(Epal: Sige na…)

Killu: WAAAAHHHH!!!! HINDEEEEEEE!!!! BA'T NIYO KO PINAPANGIT SA PICTURESS!!!!!??? (takbo sa CR… nagkamali pa ng pasok) Ay, SORRY!!! 

~BAMMM!!~

Nabaril siya ng memory gun ni Pakunoda na nandoon sa loob ng CR. Now, he's dead unconscious…

Leo: Actually, naaawa talaga ako sa kanya. (iiling-iling)

Direk: Take two na nga lang, Maki. Tama nang pandemonium mo!

~So, as requested by Direk, pinaulit na lang nila kay Maki ang scene na ito…~

Gon: Sino nang magtuturo sa ating mag-skateboard ngayon?? Si KILLUA KASI E, WAAAHHHH~~!

Leo: Nga naman…

(Sabay lapit na ni Killua sa kanila, this time, maayos na ang pagmumukha't pangingitsura, kaya nga lang, may temporary benda sa ulo)

Killu: Narinig ko ang maganda kong pangalan…

Kura: O, Killua. Nandyan ka na pala.

Gon: Tapos nang photo shoot niyo? 

Killu: Oo, nabugnot yata yung photographer sa amin. Pero, di ko talaga akalain na ganoon kagaling pumorma si Illumi. (isip) INGGIT AKO!

(Maki: E, bading nga yun, e. Paanong hindi mangyayari yon? (lumingon baka mabanatan na naman ng pins ni Illumi)

Leo: Andyan ka na pala. Pwedeng palitan mo na lang ako sa skateboarding sequence na ito? PLEASSSSE?

Killu: Ayoko nga. Madami na akong pagpapahiyang naranasan. Kayo naman!

Gon: Pero, pwede mo ba kaming turuang mag-ganito? Wala talaga kaming kaalam-alam…

Killu: Ummm…. (isip) Pag tinuruan ko sila, wala na akong exceptional talent na maipagmamalaki sa mga HxH characters. Wala na akong fame as the great SKATER BOY ng HxH… AHA! (salita) ummm… sige, kung papayag si Direk.

Direk: Oo, turuan mo na yang mga bugoy na yan… naaawa ako sa kanila.

Killu: Haaayyy… sige na nga. (raises hands in surrender)

Gon: YAY! ^____________^

Kura: Simulan mo na…

Killu: Ah… skateboarding. (tinanggal ang benda sa ulo) Ganito lang yan…

(At kinuha na nga niya ang skateboard at sinimulan na niyang mag-skateboard like a PRO…)

Killu: Ito ang 180-degree turn, tapos ito ang 360-degree… sumunod ang Noli … At ito ang whirlwind style.

(Extra: Alam ko wala namang ganon, a?)

(Maki: Heheh… imbento ko lang yun!)

(Extra: Whooo, maniwala ako!)

(Maki: Oo nga. Tanungin mo na lang kay Epal.)

Gon: Whoo…. (fascinated)

Kura: (titig… oi, sabi nang walang yaoi dito a!)

Leo: Ang labo mo, pre! O___O;

Finally, natapos na rin siya. Bumalik na siya kina Gon, at…

Killu: Ganon yun… (runs hand through hair sabay pa-cute smile)

Gon: Tinuruan mo na kami non? O__o?

Kura: Wow, ang dami kong natutunan… -____-;

Leo: (titig lang)

Direk: ANG TANGA MO TALAGA!!!!!!

(nabatukan nang malakas-lakas si Killua)

(Maki: Ba't mo GINAWA YUN? GRRRR!)

(Th: Aba, malay ko sayo. Ikaw nagawa ng ikikilos namin diyan…)  
(Maki: Wala akong sinusulat na ganyan diyan!)

(Epal: Whehehehh…. (evil grin)

(Maki: EPAL!)

(Extra: Mananagot ka diyan. PATAY.) 

Killu: Immuned na ako, BELAAAT! Kay Kuya Milluki pa lang e.

Direk: Ah, ganon a!

(kinuha ang tabla at hinampas ulit siya…)

(Th: Now, that's more like it!)

(Maki: AHA, IKAW!! GRRRRR!)

~~BLAMMMM!!!~~  
Sa lakas ng impact ay hinangin ang mga buhok nila…

Kura: (napapikit…)

Gon: Ang sadista talaga…

Leo: MORBID MO!

Killu: ARAAAYYYY!!!!

Direk: ANG SABI KO, TURUAN MO SILA. HINDI YUNG IPAGDULDULAN MO SA MGA PAGMUMUKHA NILA NA ISA KANG SK8ER BOI! 

(Epal and Extra: She was a boy, and he was a girl… can we make it any more obvious?)

(Maki: TANGIKS! BALIGTAD KAYO!)

(Epal: Tama lang naman, a?)

Killu: Ahhh….may sinabi ka palang ganoon? H-hindi ko nadinig… (sinungaling talaga!)

Direk: Ngayon, alam mo na. Turuan mo na nga lang si Leorio nang hindi na ako maasar sa yo.

Killu: Sige na nga, oi… Leo….

~~BLAGGGHHH!!~~

Basag ang shades… ^__^;

Leo: Akala ko ganoon lang iyong kadali… arraaaiii… (hawak sa likod) WAAAHHH! ANG SHADES KO!!!!

Killu: Kita mo? Ang kuliiiiiiiiiittt!!! NAPAKA-ATRIBIDO! 

(Extra: Ano bang ibig sabihin nun?)

(Maki: Halata ngang di ka pure Filipino, ne? Ibig sabihin ng word na iyon ay nangunguna lagi.)

(Extra: Awww…. Okies)

Direk: O, siya, siya… (medyo umiinit na ang ulo) Hilahin mo na lang si Wing dun sa gilid, tapos turuan mo na lang siya… 

So, it's Wing's turn…

Killu: Wag po kayong kabahan.

Wing: N-nat—tatakot ako… Hin—di nga sabi ako marunong nito e…

Direk: Kaya ka nga tinuturuan e, no!

Gon: Master Wing… (isip) Ang duwag naman!

Wing: Teka, asan na ba si Zushi? Nakita niyo na ba?

Leo: Pano nga namin yun hahanapin kung nandito kami't nag-aaral mag-ganto?

Kura: Wow, Leorio, may **LOGIC** ka rin pala ano? (Thomasites, remember someone???)

Leo: Anong tingin mo sa akin, ha? Porke ba ganito ako bobo na ako? (melodramatic sounds here) Porke patawa't kenkoy ba ako, ha? Porke hindi ako makapag-doktor? Ganyan ba ang tingin niyo sa akin??

(Epal: E, Maki, wag mo namang lagyan ng angst tong storya mo…)

(Maki: Gawa kaya ako angst fic ni Leorio? Hmmm… what a nice idea!) 

Kura: Tama ka na nga…

Wing: (reply dun sa sinabi ni Leorio) Ah, oo nga ano. Di ko naisip yun.

Leo: Ikaw na ba yung nagturo kina Gon at Killua ng tinatawag nilang Nen? Ikaw na ba yon?

Wing: Ako nga, at ngayon ipapakita ko sa inyo ang isang application ng Nen. Sa mga pagkakataong ito, gagamitin ko ang aking Nen upang… upang HUWAG MATAKOT!

Gon: (Sweatdrops) Huh? Anong klaseng Nen yon, Master Wing? 

Killu: (kamot ulo)

Wing: Tokushitsu. Di niyo na ba naaalala ang mga tinuro ko sa inyo?

Kura: Tama, Tokushitsu. Ang Nen, ang misteryosong Nen… (nods head professionally)           

Direk: TAMA NA NGANG NEN TALK NIYO DIYAN! TULOY NIYO NA! ANG DAMING ARTE EH!        

Wing: E-eto na… (lunok)

Killu: Di niyo naman po kailangan ng kahit anong Nen dito e. Balanse lang po ang kailangan niyo. Tandaan niyo po yan, Master Wing.

At dahan-dahan na niyang pinakawalan si Wing. Nagulat sila dahil…

Gon: YAY! NAKATAGAL SIYA! ^_______^

Kura: (titig… oi baka maduling ka niyang ginagawa mo!)

Leo: Kahit pala wala na ang Nen na yan ay uubra din…

Killu: (chant) Sana matumba ka, sana matumba ka… 

Direk: (upo sa Director's chair) Haay, at last! May magandang product na din ang….

**~~BLAGGERS!!!~~**

Ibig sabihin, madaming hulog.

Killu: YEAH! AKO PA RIN ANG ORIG AT KAISA-ISANG HUNTER CHARACTER NA MAGALING MAG-SKATEBOARD! I RULLLEEEE!

Gon: M-master Wing… (sweatdrops)

Wing: (magulo ang buhok, na-tuck out nang tuluyan ang polo at may crack ang salamin) 

D-di umubra ang Nen ko. Di bale, sa pamamagitan ulit ng Nen, papagalingin ko ang mga galos at pasa ko mula sa pagkahulog na ito.

Direk: (Mabaliw-baliw na kaya nakahawak na sa ulo ang mga kamay) 

WAAAAHHHH! PA'NO MATATAPOS ANG COMMERCIAL NA ITO?!?

Wing: Sa pamamagitan ng Nen. (anong relasyon?)

Leo: Kailan at paano pa kaya kami matututo ng ganito?

Wing: Sa pamamagitan ng Nen. (kulit din nito, ha)

Kura: Paano ba talaga mag-skateboard?   
Wing: Sa pamamagitan ng Nen. (TAMA NA NGA!)

Direk: Grrr…. MILLUKI!

Gon: (titig ng kawalang-malay) A-ano ba talagang nangyayari d-dito?

Direk: MILLUKI!!! NASAAN KA NA NAMAN!?!

Leo: Ano pa bang aasahan mo sa body built noon? 

Killu: Alam mo naman kung saan magpapakababoy yun, di ba?

Direk: Haaayyyyyyy… (hawak sa ulo) Konsomisyon sa buhay! Pahinga nga muna ako…

Gon: E puro pahinga nga po ang pinapagawa niyo sa amin e.

Direk: Ako, asar lang ako. Kaya, I need a break.

(extra si Kuroro na nakadamit waiter or salesman, ano mang maganda sa kanya)

Kuroro: Have a break, have a KitKat™!

Kura: (namula ang mata) SPIDER!

Kuroro: (gulp!) Di yata umubra ang disguise ko…

Kura: IYAAAAAAHHHHHHH~~! (hinanda ang Nen chains niya…)

Kuroro: Here it g-goes… waaagggghh!!!

Leo: tsk tsk tsk… di din pala makakapagpahinga si Kurapika.

Killu: Rest in peace, Kuroro! (waves a hand goodbye)

Gon: (titig lang. Kanina pa ang titig thingy na to a.)

Direk: Siguro kailangan ko ngang mamahinga muna. Sabihan niyo na lang  si Buhara na buhatin pabalik dito si Milluki pag nakita niya. Be on the lookout na lang (hikab) haaaayyyy… sana paggising ko nandyan na si Maki. Susuko na yata ako.

**NAPAGOD SI TH_SPIDER SA PAGBABANTAY SA MGA CHARACTERS KO, AT WALA PA RIN SILANG NA-AACOMPLISH NA KAHIT ANO SA COMMERCIAL NA ITO. PATAY KA SAKIN, TH. MALAPIT NA AKONG UMUWI!!**

**AUTHOR'S COMIC FOOTNOTE:**

Th: Maki! Bakit ganito role ko dito, ha!!!?!?! Buysit ka! Aba, kailan pa ako naging bayolente?

Maki: Kahit kailan naman, ha?

Th: Ano ulit?!?

Maki: Sabi ko, LAGI NAMAN a!?!

Th: HINDI NO!

Maki: OO KAYA!

Th: Hindi nga sabi, e!

Maki: Oo nga, e!

Th: HINDI!

Maki: OO!

Th: HINDI NGA!!!

Maki: OO NGA!!! Abangan mo na lang ang magiging ending nito, okai? Basta, malalaman mo ang sagot sa tinatanong mo… whehehehehe (evil snicker)

Th: Alam ko kalokohan mo na naman yan! DEMENTED ka talaga! PSYCHO!

Maki: Why, tenkyow! Eheheh!

Sige, alam ko ganyan magiging reaksyon ni th_spider kung mababasa niya ito. Pasensya na talaga, kahit alam kong hindi mo ito nababasa ngayon… eheeheh! May oras pa ako para pagtripan ka!! Aasahan ko ang mga fics mo next year, ha! Merry, Merry Christmas sa inyong lahat! 

Ma: _Dake saa…_

Maki: Baby!?! Ma? Bakit ka andito?!?

Ma: Oo nga, ba't nga pala ako andito? (lingon-lingon)

Cogi: Hi, Maki! Yung promise mo, ha!

Maki: (sweatdrops) Ano to, ambush visit?!?

Angelique: Maki, sabi nang ayoko sa anime e!

Maki: Kung ayaw mo, ba't ka andito?

Angelique: Eh, bisita lang. Pero, wag mo akong ipa-pair up sa isang anime character! PAPATAYIN KITA!

Maki: Ah, gusto mo kay PULA lang?

Angelique: (namula) SHHHHTTT!!! (tinakpan ang bibig ni Maki)

Ma: Basta yung role ko, ako magbibigay sayo ng script…

Cogi: Gawaan mo ako ng chapter, ha!

Maki: Oo, pero alam ko magkakaroon ka ng kaaway. (turo kay th_spider sa gilid)

Cogi: Ah… siya ba? 

Th: Siya ba yung isa pang fan ni Kurapika?

Maki: Eheh… oo…

(nagkatinginan nang masama ang dalawa… thunder and lightning all around)

Cogi: Counter tayo nang malaman natin kung sino ang mananalo!

Th: Eh….? (th… madunong ka bang mag-counter? Tanong lang. Please reply.)

Angelique: Let the fight begin!

Ma: Maki, ba't mo pa kasi pinag-away ang dalawang yan?

Maki: Magagawa ko, e parehas nilang type si Kura-san?

Ma: Kurapika kasi e. Ba't pa kasi naging _bishounen_ yun e.

Maki: Oi, oi. (waves a hand) Mali timing niyo. Tapos na ang chapter na ito e. 

All: TAPOS??? HINDI PWEDE!

Maki: Sorry, pero closing remarks na po ito.

All: HINDI MAARI!!!

Maki: **TAPOS NA!!! END, FINISH! OWARI!!!**

All: Pwede pa ba kami next chapter?

Maki: Susunod na. Nakakatamad e.

All: NAMAN! WE DEMAND!

Maki: Pasensya kayo, nagkamali kayo ng pasok e.

All: *sigh*

~SORRY PO SA INYONG LAHAT DAHIL NAGING SQUATTER ANG KICKBACK KO. ANYWAY, REVIEW NA LANG PO KAYO. I'M WAITING…~


	12. ThSpider's Rampage Part Four: Mismong Co...

**PAG-IWAN… PAG-AABANDONA: **Nang matapos na ito… (hingang malalim) _DIKOPAGMAMAY-ARIANGMGATAUHANSA HUNTERXHUNTERRRRRR!!!_

(Extra: Naintindihan namin… sige lang.)

(Epal: Nagra-rap ka ba?)

(Maki: (hingal) _KAKASABIKOLANGNGDISCLAIMERRRR!!!)_

(Epal: Oo, na-gets ka namin. Sige na, tuloy mo na lang sa main fic.)

(Maki: _OONGAAAAA!!!!! SIGETULOYNIYONAAAA!!!!_)

(Extra: Bayolente ka ngayon, a. (sweatdrops)

(Epal: Influenced ng galit ni Eminem??)

**~CHAPTER TWELVE: MISMONG COMMERCIAL NA BA TALAGA TO?~**

(Extra: Ending or last part na ba?)

(Maki: Oo, tama ka sa wakas. Sawa na ako sa mukha ni th_spider e.)

(Th: (Nandoon, somewhere out there… di natin malaman kung saan.)

(Maki: Oo. Wala nang kokontra sa mga pinagsasasabi ko!)

(Epal: Tignan na lang natin pag balik niya.)

So, nandoon na nga tayo sa set. Kasalukuyang pinaghahahanap ng mga tauhan si Milluki.

Gon: Haaayyy, ang tagal naman. Nasaan na ba talaga yang kuya mo, Killua?

Killu: EWAAANNN!!!! (halatang magkalahi nga sila ni Hisoka, ne?)

Kura: Dalian niyo naman. (tingin sa relo niya, kung meron man…)

Leo: Pag ako nainis, lalayasan ko na kayong lahat… MILLUKI!!! NASAN KA NA BA~~?!?

Biglang bumikas ang pinto. Nandoon si Buraha at buhat-buhat na si Milluki na nagpapakababoy pa rin kalalamon at umiinom ng Coke™. Si Buhara'y pinagpapawisan na nang sobrang lagkit sa soooobrang bigat ni Milluki.

Buhara: mmppphhh…. Mppphhhh…. M—mas ma—mabig-gat ka p—lpa a—ata s-saaa kkin--- e!

Killu: Okay ka pa, Buhara..?

Buhara: (dead unconscious pagbaba kay Milluki) 

Gon: (sweatdrops) H-halatang di na siya ayos…

Millu: Mwarrrgghhh ffhrrhaaafhhh ffhaggghhhgh wrahhgggghhh? GWAARRRFFFHHH!!!!! 

(Translation: Ba't niyo ba ako inistorbo sa kain ko? *makabasag-tengang dighay*)

Yumanig ang buong studio…

Kura: (napapikit) Don't talk when your mouth is full, my dear gluttonous friend…

Leo: (napatingin kay Kurapika) Huh? Kailan ka pa nagkaroon ng manners?

Kura: Lahat ng tao'y may manners, kung di mo lang talaga alam!

Killu: Kung ganoon, ba't si Leorio wala?! 

Kura: Eh hindi naman yan tao e!

Leo: ANONG SINABI MOOO~~!?!?

Killu: Narinig mo naman siguro siya no?

Leo: GRRR!

Gon: Tama nang away! LOVE AND PEACE, PEOPLES!! (does the peace sign with a very wide grin) 

Direk: (extra) LOVE AND PEACE! LOVE AND PEACE!!!!! (ala-Vash the Stampede)

Leo: Aba, at nabuhay din ang loko-loko nating direk!

Direk: *AHEM!* Ngayong nakita na si Milluki ay pwede na nating ituloy ang taping.

Kura: Buti nama't naisip mo din yon.

Millu: (dighay ulit na sa sobrang lakas ay nabasag ang ilaw… ang powerul pala ng boses nito; parang Regine V.)

Gon: (sheer childish panic) Di ako makakita. Paano ako makakakita?

Wing: Sa pamamagitan ng Nen. (Buhay ka pa?) 

Killu: Isentro niyo ang inyong Nen sa inyong mga mata. Gamitin niyo ang Gyou. (tama ba yung Nen?)

Kura: (namula ang mga mata)

Leo: (tinanggal ang shades) Anong Nen ba yan? Etong 'Gyou' ko!

Gon: Nakikita ko si Direk…

SFX: *gulp, gulp, gulp…*

Nabuhay ang ilaw makalipas ang ilang saglit…

Milluki: **SINONG UMINOM NG COKE™ KOOOOOO~~~!!!!!** (with rotate camera hanggang mahilo ang readers)

Leo: Abangan niyo sa TV bukas ng alas-dose.

Gon: MALI! SI DIREK! 

(tinuro si Direk na hawak-hawak pa rin ang bote ng Coke™ ni Milluki)

Milluki: AHA! IKAW ANG SALARIN! MAGBABAYAD KA!

Killu: Magnanakaw na nga lang, sasabit pa.

Kura: (Pikit. Kanina pa to, huh?)

Direk: E sa nauhaw ako e. Pakealam niyo ba?

Millu: (nausok at nanlalaki ang mga butas ng ilong)

Killu: Okay, may sumo wrestling na magaganap dito. Sigurado na tayo diyan.

Direk: Tama na ngang lokohan! Tuloy na tayo.

Millu: E yung Coke™ ko? Bayaran mo yon!

Direk: Laway mo na lang inumin mo.

Kura: Kadiri ka, Direk. (nandidiri facial expression)

Leo: NYAKS!

At sinimulan na nilang i-training si Milluki…

Millu: T-raining…? P-para saan?

Direk: Sa commercial nating Nooda Crunch.

Millu: H-huh? W-wala naman kayong sinasabi sa aking ganyan...

Direk: ________###

Killu: Wag ka na lang kasing makuliit~! Sumunod ka na nga lang, baboy!

Millu: ANOOO~!!?

Killu: B-A-B-O-Y.. .BABOY!! (BGM: "Gusto ko ng Baboy" ng Radioactive Sago Project. Alam niyo naman siguro yun, di ba?)

Millu: MAGBABAYAD KA~~!

Killu: Di kita turuan diyan, e.

At nagkaruckus ulit…

Direk: T-tama na nga yan!

Ayaw pa rin nilang paawat…

Kura: *AHEEEMMM!!!* (the powerful AHEM!)

Tumigil sila…

Direk: (blush) Salamat, Kurapika. O-kay! Start na tayo!

Killu: Hmmpph! Ayoko ngang turuan ka!

Millu: Di ko nga alam kung anong gagawin. Sige na…

Killu: GRR! (namumula sa galit)

Direk: (hinagod ang likod ni Killua) Puso mo…

(Extra: Awwww…. Selos ang isa dito o, Th! Akala ba namin maka-Kurapika ka?)

(Maki: (namumula sa galit) **HUMANDA KA PAG-UWI KO!!!!!!!**) 

(Epal: (hinagod ang likod ni Maki) Puso mo, pare…)

(Maki: (nasapak si Epal) HE, MANAHIMIK!!)

(Epal: Araiiii… (spiral eyes)

(Extra: Kawawa naman. Tsk tsk tsk…)

Killu: (medyo nawala ang galit) * matunog na sigh* Sige na nga. Nooda Crunch ang gagawin nating commercial, narinig mo?

Millu: (nangatang parang baboy) ANG SARAP NITO *gwarrffhhh!*

Killu: MAKINNIIIIGG KAAA~!!! (naglabas ng claws)

Millu: (natulig) O---oo naa…. (sweatdrops)

Leo: Ibang klaseng magalit tong si Killua, a.

Kura: Nga. (nod)

Killu: Ngayon, kailangan mong mag-skateboard sa commercial na iyon. (kinuha ang skateboard) Ngayon, ito ang skateboard. Nakuha mo?

Millu: (dighay na ubod ng lakas ulit) O-o na.

Direk: Galing namang magturo. Hwanep.

Killu: Ngayon, ang kailangan mo'y sumakay dito pababa ng ramp. 

Millu: Pag ako nainis sa iyo, kukuryentihin kita. **OO NA SABI E!**

Gon: Oy, wag naman kayong mag-away, please? (wala na ba siyang ibang script kundi ito?)

Killu: Tapos…

Tinulak ni Killua si Milluki (Nakaya niya yon? Siguro tinulungan pa siya ni Buharang pagod pa rin) at pinuwersang pasakayin sa skateboard.

  
**~CRACCKKK!!!~**

Obvious? Nasira siyempre ang skateboard sa sooobbbrang heavy ni Milluki.

Gon: K-Killua… (sa wakas, new script!)

Kura: K-Killua… ilag…

Leo: TIMBEEERRR~!

Direk: Parang alam ko na ang mangyayari. -__-;

Millu: A-ah! M-matutumba ako… Killu!

Killu: N-nyeee?

Millu: TULOONNNGG!

Pinilit ni Killua na suportahan ang kanyang overweight na kuya.

Killu: LEGGO!

Ngunit…

Kura: (pumikit na lang para di masaksihan ang karumal-dumal na mangyayari)

Gon: (wide-eyed)

Leo: E-eehh… (silly look on his face)

Millu: K-Killu!

Killu: A-aahh??

Direk: Huli nang lahat. (pikit)

**~~SLAAAMMMM!!!!~~**

Malakas ang impact nito kaya natumba ang green (or is it blue?) screen sa likod nila. Umuga nang malakas ang bumbilya sa set, at nahulog din ang camera sa tripod nito.

Direk: C-camera ko!!!

(Tinakbo niya ang cam at sa kabutihang palad ay nailigtas niya ito… 

**IT'S A TOUCHDOWN! ** (applauds)

Killu: N-nalaso-ggg ang m—mga t-tadyang k-kko… (Karma lang yan sa ginawa mo kay Machi!)

Gon: Killuahhh!

Leo: Whahahahh!! Kawawa ka naman! (laugh until air runs out of his lungs)

Kura: E kung ikaw kaya ang natumbahan niyan siguro dislocated na lahat ng buto mo sa katawan mo!

Leo: (grim expression and a death glare at Kurapika)

Kura: (tago sa likod ni Gon) Tago mo ako…

Gon: Oi, mas maliit ako sayo.

Kura: (Nang di magkasiya sa likod ni Gon ay tinulungan na lang makaalis doon si Killua… oi, friends lang po. Non-yaoi type po…)

Killu: Daig pa nito isang malaking debris mula sa isang lindol! (pinagpag ang damit)

Millu: (unconscious)

Direk: Tama na ngang practice! Inabot na tayo nang siyam-siyam, wala pa rin tayong natatapos. Mananagot ako kay Maki nito e! TAPING NA NGA!!! (iseset-up na ang camera nang…) **WHAH!?! UBOS NA ANG TAPE?!?**

Gon: Bakit po, Direk?

Direk: **W-WALA NA TAYONG TAPE!!! BAKIT KAYA…? **

(Epal: E, Maki, bakit nga ba sila naubusan ng tape? Siguro nilimitahan mo ang funds nila no? Salbahe ka!)

(Maki: Hindi ah! Sapat lang ang binigay kong allowance sa kanila. Di ako kuripot katulad ni Gon.)

(Epal: E bakit nga?)

(Maki: S2pd kasi niyang si Th e. Di man lang sumigaw ng 'CUT!' mula nung unang taping nila! Mga readers, balikan niyo ang unang taping nila, di ba hindi siya sumigaw ng 'Cut!' doon? Kailan ka ba naman nakakita ng director na hindi sumisigaw ng 'Cut'?)

(Extra: Ang ulyanin naman niya… (sweatdrops)

(Th: (namumula sa galit at embarassment) HINDI AKO GANYANG KAS2PD!)

(Maki: E magagawa natin, e nakalimutan mo ngang sumigaw ng cut dito?)

(Th: BAGUHIN MO YAN! AYAW KO NIYAN!)

(Maki: Magagawa mo, nakapublish na ito sa fanfiction.net!)

(Th: (lumayas at nag-sulk sa isang sulok)

(Epal: Kinakawawa mo naman siya)

(Extra: Ano pa bang aasahan mo diyan?)   

Direk: Oo nga, nakalimutan kong sumigaw ng "CUT!" kanina… (kamot ulo)

Kura: Parang naging ulyanin ka ngayon, ah.

Leo: Paano tong pinaghirapan nating pagpractisan?

Gon: Ano na pong gagawin niyo ngayon, Direk?  
Killu: Haaayy, ang labo mo talaga!

Leo: Pero, kung naubusan na tayo ng tape… e di ang ibig sabihin lang noon ay… (lingon sa lahat with starry eyes and stuff) 

**WALA NANG TAPING!!! WALA NA! TAPOS NANG LAHAT NG PAGHIHIRAP NATIN!!!**

**~~YAHOOOO--OOOHH!!!~~**

Nagdiwang ang lahat…

Direk: Manangot ako kay Maki nito… huhuhuhuhu…  ;__;

Maki: (dala-dala lahat ng bagahe niya) HELLOW SA INYONG LAHAT! (kaway)

Killu: Patay ka. And speaking of the OTHER DEVIL…

Direk: Paano ko marerecord?!?

Wing: Sa pamamagitan ng Nen…

Direk: (pinukpok ng hawak na papel si Wing) MANAHIMIK NGA!

Maki: Ah, th… may important announcement ako sa inyong lahat. Halika kayo dito.

At lumpit silang lahat, except kay Milluki na passed out.

Maki: *ahem* Di na matutuloy ito… itong commercial.

Direk: WHAAAAAAATTTT~!?! (mala-Dove commercial) 

P-pero… p-pinag—pinaghira-pan k-ko t—to…

Maki: Eheh… (sweatdrops) Alam ko mahirap ang naging desisyon ko para sa inyo. Pero… nakagawa na naman ako ng next few chapters ng fic ko. Naalala ko na pampalipas oras lang itong parte mo dito e. Pasensya. ^___^;

Leo: Ahaha… kawawa! _pandidiri facial expression)ree. Paano ba yan? Nanalo ako. MAjority o...

Kura: Balewala din pala lahat ng pagkakapahiya natin. -__-;

Killu: Ibig sabihin DI MAKIKITA LAHAT NG PAGKAPAHIYA NATIN! Yehehey!

Gon: (tulala sa kanilang lahat) Nee-san…

Killu: MAGDIWANG TAYO! MAGPAPAINOM AKOH!

Direk: Maki?!? Ibig sabihin ginawa mo lang akong comedy relief?!? 

**HOW DARE YOU!**

Maki: (hawak-hawak ang draft ng fic niya) Tignan mo nga yung Author's Footnote sa 'Stupid Money Talks: Part Two'. (binigay kay Th ang kopya) I have fulfilled my promise, haven't I? (tinaasan ng kilay si Th.)

Th: (nangangatal sa galit na halos mapilas na yung mga papel) **MAKKKIII!**

Maki: Eh kayo, agree ba kayo sa ginawa kong desisyon? (tanong sa apat) 

Yung apat na bugoy:**  MAKI! You're our HERO! SALAMAT!**

Maki: Kita mo, Th? Madaming agree. Paano ba yan? Nanalo ako. Majority wins!

Th: (sulk)

Maki: (pats Th's shoulder) Pero, don't worry. Kasi papalabas din naman natin itong sinasabi mong 'pinaghirapan' mo. Hehe, tignan ko nga kung talagang pinaghirapan niyo ito, o kung anu-anong kababuyan lang ang pinaglalalagay mo dito. Sige! (_genki_ grin) Punta na tayo sa viewing room! (sabay lakad in a very happy manner)

Leo: Huh? Papanoorin niya yun?

Kura: Pagpapahiya na naman ito, once again.

Killu: Tara na nga, Gon.

Gon: (lingon kay direk) Direk-nee-san, kung di narecord yung dapat na commercial proper, e di, ano ang mga na-record dun…?

Direk: (natigilan sa pag-iisip…)… Ah??? Oo nga no… ano---anong…. WAAAAHHHH!!!!! HINDEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! 

(At siya'y tumakbo papunta kay Maki in an attempt to regain the tape. Pero siyempre wala na siyang magagawa doon.) 

**~~STATIC~~**

(Epal: Huh? Anong nangyari?)

(Extra: Maki? Ano na namang ginawa mo?)

(Maki: (sulk) Sa kasamaang palad ay hindi na natin pwedeng maipakita yung susunod…)

(Extra: Bakit naman?)

(Maki: Sooobrang morbid e… baka makasuhan ako ng murder at multiple child abuse.)

(Epal: E di MASAYA! Sige! Panoorin natin!)  
(Extra: OO BA!)

(Maki: *sigh* Ang kulit niyo. Pero, for the sake of our readers, papakita ko na lang yung comercial proper.)

(Epal: Huh? Akala ko ba puro kababuyan yung na-record nila dun sa tape?)

(Maki: Makikita niyo kung babasahin niyo ang susunod…)

**~~5, 4, 3, 2, 1… and PLAY!~~**

**_Commercial Jingle:_**(Note: Para mas effective, insert rabid shrieks and Maki's furious screams all throughout the song. This song may not be exact, but anyways, enjoy the ride!)

_There's a punch that's so intense_

_It's the riot with a difference._

_It's Maki's first time,_

_NEW** BOOTO CRUNCH **WILL HAVE TO BE MINE!_

First you crush it… 

_(Booto crunch… crush, mix shake…)_

Then you mix it… 

_(New Booto crunch… crush, mix, shake…)_

_Then you shake it all…_

_(Booto Crunch… crush, mix, shake…)_

**_IT'S THE PUNCH THAT'S ACTION-PACKED!_**

_Booto Crunch… You crush, mix and shake!_

**~~SIGE, DIRETSO NA TAYO SA AFTERMATH NG RIOT SA LOOB NG VIEWING ROOM…~~**

Ayun na nga, after ng "taping" ng main commercial sa loob ng viewing room…

Gon: (hawak ang pwet niya. Paano kasi binalian siya ng buto ni Maki kakabalibang sa kanya) Akala ko sa kaka-skateboard ako mababalian ng buto. Pwede bang bawiin ang mga sinabi kong magaganda tungkol kay Maki-nee-san?

Leo: Namanhid na yata ako sa sobrang daming buntal na natanggap ko kay Maki.

Killu (hawak-hawak ang ulo dahil sa sobrang daming batok sa ulong natanggap) Arayyy… mas matindi pa siya kaysa sa torture na natatanggap ko sa bahay. GRABE, ANG LALA!

Kura: (namumula ang mata't naglabasan ang mga Nen chains) Kung Spider siya ay napatay ko na siya… NOON PA!

Wing: (naalog ang utak at nagkahalo-halo ang laman dahil nabalibang din siya ni Maki… halimaw pala yang Making iyan! Now, look at what happened to him) Sa pamamagitan ng Gyou… Ten… In… Hatsu… Sa pamamgitan ng Nen… (hala, nasobrahan yata.)

Millu: (kakagising lang niya sa loob ay nahimatay ulit, dahil ulit kay Maki)

Illu: (nadamay dahil sa nakitang kabaklaan niya. Ayan, sira ang beauty dahil nagmukha na ngang atis yung ulo sa dami ng pagkakaumpog sa kanya, kinalbo pa siya…) Huhuhu… sayang ang mga bote ng Cream Silk na ginamit ko sa buhok ko. (all said in an OA girly voice. YAY! Di ko maisip, at ayokong isipin.)  

Hisoka: (lumabas sa kwartong nakahubad… ayy… anong ginawa ni Maki sa kanya? @__@) 

(Extra: Ikaw Maki, a! Kala ko ba kay Killua ka lang?)

(Maki: Ahahahayyy…. HEBEN AKWOH! (namumula)

(Epal: Ang sagwa't laswa mo!)

Direk (Yes, she's the main attraction!): (naka-wheelchair na, bendado pa ng parang kina Shishio, Mukuro, at Bonorenolf ang katawan na halos di na siya makilala. Meron pang madaming tourniquet sa braso. Nako… sumobra nga ang 'killing rage' ni Maki) Huhuhuhu… ANDAMI MO NA TALAGANG ATRASO SA AKIN! SUKO NA AKO! Babalik na lang ako sa mga fic ko. STOP BOTHERING MEEE!!!! Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu…. (lumayas pauwi)

Maki: (namumula ang mga mata at hawak-hawak ang kanyang prized katana) HINDI PA AKO TAPOS SA INYO! BA'T NIYO BINABOY ANG STORYA KO!?! BUMALIK KAYOH~~!

**~~BOOTO CRUNCH…CRUSH, MIX SHAKE!~~**

~~ NGAYONG NAKABALIK NA SI MAKI SA BAHAY NIYA AY NARATING NA NATIN ANG PAGTATAPOS NG PART NA ITO NI TH_SPIDER SA STORYANG ITO… Sympathies po para sa lahat ng HxH characters na naging biktima ng character mocking ni Th at ng extreme killing rage ni Maki. Kaawa-awang mga tauhan…~~

**AUTHOR'S FOOTNOTES:**

Oo, alam ko naging corny ang ending ko. Ano yung sinasabi kong "taping" ng Booto Crunch sa loob ng viewing room? Ganito yan: Yun bugbugan mismo ang naging 'commercial proper' ng Nooda Crunch kasi wala nga di bang nagawang matino dahil naubos yung tape nina th_spider dahil nairecord lang nila yung mga kalokohan nila na supposed to be 'behind-the-scenes' lang (yung lahat ng nangyari sa loob ng fic na ito pagkatapos ng "TAKE ONE: BUENA MANO!") Tapos, ni-rename ko lang yung commercial as **Booto **Crunch kasi… gets niyo na naman siguro no! (kung may sense of humor nga kayo)

Th: DI NA TALAGA KITA MAPAPATAWAD! ARA, TULUYAN MO NA NGA ITO!

Maki: Oi, tutal Christmas naman ngayon… Magmahalan muna tayo! Kapwa tayo magpatawaran at kalimutan muna ang lahat ng sama ng loob…

Th: Oo nga ano. Nakalimutan kong Christmas pala ngayon…

Maki and Th: (nakanta in a sintonado voice and magkaakbay chibi-versions) 

**Y DON YU GIB LAB ON KRIIIIII--- (patay, nawala sa tono) ---SMAS DEI!**

Epal and Extra: **KRISMAS DEI!**

Th: Sige, pagbibigyan na nga kita. Pero pagkatapos ng Christmas a… DI KO MAKAKALIMUTAN YANG GINAWA MO!  
Maki: Ops, ops… MAY NEW YEAR PA!! Kapwa tayong magpatawaran at magbago para sa Bagong Taon na paparating… **HAPI NU YIR!**

Th: (sweatdrops) Hirit mo talaga, laos na!

Epal: Maki talaga, mga hirit oo.

Extra: Mga palusot kamo.

Th: E di pagkatapos ng New Year…

Maki:** MALI KA PA RIN! **May Valentines pa! Kapwa tayong magmahalan para sa Araw ng mga Puso. Ay MALI! May birthday ko pa pala! Pagbigyan mo na ako para sa aking birthday! (plastic wide grin) 

Th: Ano yan, in advance? (sweatdrops)

Extra: Hay, Th. Di ka mananalo sa tablahan diyan sa batang yan.

Th: Tingin ko nga…

~~SIGE NA NGA, TH_SPIDER. BIBITAWAN NA KITA. ALAM KO KUMUKULO NA DUGO MO SA AKIN NGAYON… BAKA AKONG PAGTRIPAN MO SA SUSUNOD E…

Th: Aba'y… gagawin ko nga yon!

Maki: Hhwaggghhh!

… MAY AWA PA NAMAN AKO E. REVIEWS NA LANG PO, KUNG MAY NAGBABASA PA NGA NITO. ~~


	13. Costume Change Po, Mga Tao

****

PAG-IWAN… PAG-AABANDONA: (Bagong Taon na di pa rin kayo nagbabago?)

****

DISCLAIMER: (Haaaay, di pa nga…)

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I AM BACK, MINNA! Back from the dead! **HAPPY NEW YEAR SA INYONG LAHAT! SANA KUMPLETO PA ANG MGA BODY PARTS NIYO! **Ngayon, pagkatapos ng mahaaaaaabang paghihintay, heto nang kasunod ng fic ko!

(Epal: WALA NANG NAGHIHINTAY SA YO, ANO!)

(Maki: Grrrr! Eto pa rin kayo? Di pa rin ba kayo nagbabago?)

(Extra: E ikaw tong nagawa ng linya namin e! Baka ikaw diyan ang hindi pa nagbabago!)

(Maki: Ah, oo nga pala… pero, di ba nga sabi sa inyo masyado nang madami ang ka-epalang ginagawa niyo sa fic ko?)

(Epal: Tigilan mo na lang kaya ang pagsulat sa lines namin.)

(Maki: Oke payn!)

Eniwe, matapos ang lahat ng comedy relief ng dalawa, kahit nagdaan na ang bagong taon ay… 

****

TULOY ANG GULO! TULOY ANG PAMBUBULAHAW! TULOY ANG KWENTO!

~CHAPTER THIRTEEN: COSTUME CHANGE PO, MGA TAO!~

Nang makabalik na si Maki mula sa kanilang dakilang Recollection (parang a year ago na ito, ha!) at natapos na ang parte ni Thirteenth-Spider na alam kong nanggalaiti sa galit sa mga sinulat ko… Naglakad ang limang tauhan ng ating storya sa loob pa rin syempre ng E.K.

Gon: Maki-nee-san. *burp!* Sorry… nee-san, ano na pong gagawin natin susunod?

Killu: (lumaki nang todo-todo ang tiyan sa sobrang paglamon) Oo nga naman. 

Kura: Parang magandang lumibot ngayon kasi konti pa lang ang tao.

Leo: Bitin ako sa kain huh.

Maki: (shocked glare to Leorio) HUH? DI KA PA RIN KUNTENTO SA ANIM NA CHOCOLTE MOUSSE, LIMANG BANANA SPLITS, AT PARANG ISANG LITRONG SPRITE™ NA ININOM MO?! TEKA, MAY TIYAN KA NGA BA?

Leo: Maliit naman yung mga chocolate mousse e! Ba't hindi mo pagalitan ang nakakain ng PITONG BANANA SPLITS diyan sa tabi mo, aber?!? (nagparinig at tumingin kay Killua)

Killu: ___# Kahit na, at least pito LANG yun, ikaw, labing-isa!

Maki: Hep, hep, hep… tama nang away! PAREHAS NAMAN KAYONG MADAMING NILAMON E!

Kura: Leorio, ikaw lang naman ata ang umubos sa pera ni Maki. Di ka na nahiya.

Leo: Pagkakaalam ko ay madami namang pera tong si Maki.

Killu: Oo nga naman.

Gon: Tama na nga, please! (baling kay Maki) Nee-san, ano nang gagawin natin?

Maki: Ummm…. Kayo. Kayong bahala.

Killu: GUSTO KONG SUMAKAY DUN… (turo sa Flying Fiesta) at doon din… (turo sa Roller Skater)

Kura: (namutla lang)

Gon: (nods) Oo nga. Masaya doon o.

Maki: Ah, so gusto niyong sumakay! AKO DIN E! KANINA KO PA GUSTONG LUMIBOT-LIBOT DITO!

Palakad na sila papunta sa mga rides, ngunit…

Voice: **MAKI!!!!!!** (sigaw sa malayo!)

Maki: Nggiiiii… (nanigas at ayaw lumingon)

Gon: Nee-san, may tumatawag sa inyo…

Killu: Ayun yung mga kasama mo o.

Kura: Maki, hinahanap ka nila…

Leo: Oo… at nandyan din yung magandang babaing yun. Maki, pakilala mo naman akwoh!

Naputol ang kanilang sasabihin nang hinablot sila ni Maki at binanatan ng takbo.

Gon: Maki-nee… san…. B-bakit?

Killu: Tumatakas ka na naman?

Kura: Bakit ba?

Maki: AYOKO KONG MAKITA NILA AKO!

Leo: BAKIT? KRIMINAL KA ANO? ABA! May kasama pala tayong serial killer, o magnanakaw!!

Maki: Tange! Hindi! 

Leo: E bakit? (hingal!)

Maki: BASTA! TUMAKBO NA LANG MUNA KAYO!

Lumiko sila sa may bandang malapit sa may Flying Fiesta at luckily hindi sila nakita ng tatlong bugoy… yung mga kaibigan ni Maki.

Maki: Haaaay, (hingal!) Buti di nila tayo nakita.

Kura: (hingang malalim) Bakit ka ba biglang tumakbo? Bakit mo tinatakasan ang mga kaibigan mo?

Gon: E di ba kaibigan mo sila?

Maki: (hinga) E kasi, oo nga, sila ang mga kaibigan ko, pero… pero sabi sa horoscope ay kailangan kong maging mapag-isa para maranasan ang mangyayari sa aking kakaiba…

Killu: Ano? Saan yan?

Maki: Sa horoscope.

Leo: Ano? Ano yung horoscope? (innocently… hindi bagay!!)

Maki: Ay, oo nga pala. Yun yung mga hula…

Kura: (napangiti at lumingon sa tatlo) Ah, ayan yung parang ginagawa ni Neon-sama.

Gon and Killu: Ah, ayun ba? Mayroon din pala nun dito. 

Gon: Ibig sabihin di pa naman pala tayo gaanong napapalayo sa Hunter World.

Killu: (ngiti… yung cute ha! ^___^ ) Oo nga. Kahit papaano ay may pagkakaparehas pa rin.

Leo: (kamot ulo, unggoy-style) A…ano yun? S-sino?

Maki: (sarcastically) Oo nga, yung ginagawa ng maarteng yun.

Neon: Huh? Kilala mo si Neon-san, nee-san?

Maki: Ah…. (iling in denial) H---hindi….

Killu: (tingin suspiciously kay Maki)

Maki: (sweatdrops) (isip) Ah…. Muntikan na naman ako dun…

Gon: E, nee-san, anong plano mong gawin para di ka habulin nung mga taong yun?

Leo: Oo nga, (hingal!) Ayoko nang mapagod nang ganon. Baka magka-appendicitis ako.

Killu: Aba, TITO LEORIO, alam mo pala ang term na yun.

Leo: Aba, oo naman! Anong tingin mo sa akin? Walang planong mag-doktor?

Killu: A, sa totoo lang… ang tingin ko sa'yo ay… ganoon na nga…

Leo: ANO!?

Killu: Hindi ka naman siguro bingi ano?

Gon: Oy, tama na yan.

Maki: Ah, siguro kailangan kong magbago ng damit.

Kura: Ah, oo nga. Para hindi ka makilala ng mga taong humahabol sa iyo.

Maki: Oo, tama ka diyan, Kurapika. Yung parang ginawa mo para mas madali mong mahuli si Kuroro.

Kura: (namula ang mga mata nang narinig ang salitang "Kuroro") SPIDER!!! WAG MONG BABANGGITIN ANG PANGALAN NG MGA SPIDER SA HARAPAN KO!!

Maki: (tinakpan yung bibig niya) Ah… sorry…. Di ko alam na…

Leo: Maki, anong ginawa mo kay Kurapika? Huwag kang magbabanggit ng mga pangalan ng tiga Genei Ryodan sa harap niya.

Killu: Mapanganib ang mangyayari.

Maki: Ah…. Sorry. Pero, (binago ang usapan) Anyway, o. Kailangan kong magpalit ng damit kasi ito (tinuro ang kanyang suot na P.E t-shirt ng school nila) at ito (tinuro naman ang maong pants niya)… Ito ang simbolo ng aming eskwela.

Gon: Ano po yon, nee-san? PAGKAIN? (shimmering eyes) FRUIT?

Maki: Haaaay Gon. Kakakain mo pa lang, gutom ka na naman? Ibig sabihin, hinahanap ng mga tiga-school namin ang mga taong nakaganito. Kaya, tiyak na hahanapin din nila ako. So, kailangan kong tanggalin ito para hindi nila ako hanapin. Nakukuha niyo ba?

Killu: Ah… hindi. o)______(o

Leo: O___o?

Kura: (sweatdrops) Medyo malabo ang sinabi mo pero, sige, tutulungan ka namin para mag-balat kayo, ang isa pang tawag sa mga sinabi mo. 

Maki: Wala pa ring nakaintindi sa akin? (isip) Ang hihina naman ng mga utak! 

(Maki: Oi, exception si Killua-kun diyan!

(Th: At exception din si Kurapika-san diyan! Ang tali-talino nun e! Ang utak-utak!)

(Maki: Bweh? Si Kurapika? Mautak? E wala namang inisip yan kundi kung paano maghiganti sa Genei.)

(Th: E kahit na! Yung iniisip niyang yon ay ginagamitan niya ng strategy! Yang Killua MO e hindi naman nag-iisip bago umatake sa kalaban!)

(Maki: PANG-ASAR KA HA!)

(Th: Paghihiganti lang yan! BELAT!)

(Maki: Asar ka, **ALTAGRACIA!**)

(A/N: Yung bagong Espanyol soap opera sa hapon. Pagkakita ko dun ay naalala ko agad si Th kasi… **HINDI PANTAY YUNG MATA NUNG BIDA!!**) 

(Th: HOW DARE YOU! _______#)

(Maki: Bleh! (nandila)

(Th: Pikang-pika na ako sa yo ha! ARA!!)

(Kura: (naligaw sa scene) Huh? May tumawag ba sa pangalan ko?)

(Th: KURAPIKA!!!! SI MAKI O! INAAPI AKO!)

(Maki: Bleh, sumbungera!)

****

PRRRRRT!!!!! *ihip ng pito* SABI NANG WALANG PANIRA E! TULOY…

Gon: A… anong gagawin natin ngayon? 

Killu: Saan ka kukuha ng damit?

Maki: E… yun nga ang problema ko e…

****

~BEHIND THE SCENES ITO!~ 

At naghanap na nga sina Maki ng kaniyang bagong costume…

****

CASE ONE: MENCHI na kasalukuyang naghahanda ng kanyang sushi specialty.

Maki: A…e, Menchi-san, meron ka bang spare na damit diyan?

Menchi: A, damit ba kamo, Maki? Teka… saglit.

Maki: Haaay, sana matino naman yung ibigay sa akin. Ayokong magmukhang sira.

Gon: Hnnn…. Sigurado po ba kayo sa taong hinihiraman niyo?

Maki: Ewaaan (Hisoka's trademark statement now spreading!)

Pagkalipas ng ilang saglit…

Menchi: Ayan…

Killu: BWAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!!!

Kura: (namula)

Leo: (more outrageous, monkey-like laugh)

Maki: (sigaw na halos matanggal ang tutuli nilang lahat sa tenga) **INAASAHAN MO AKONG MAGSUOT NG GANITO!?** (hinawakan ang fishing-net insipired t-shirt na seal ni Menchi) 

Menchi: (mas malakas sa sigaw ko, talo akow!) **IKAW BA NAGREREKLAMO, HA?! **(nilabas ang kanyang dalawang trusty daggers at hinasa ito)

Maki: Ah…. H--hindi n-naman… 

Leo: Maki, mamili ka naman ng paghihiraman mo ng damit. Mapapahamak tayo niyan e.

****

CASE TWO: PAKUNODA

Paku: Sino yan? (tutok ng baril)

Maki: H-huwag po, Paku-san… 

Paku: At sino ka naman, ha?

Killu: Nakakatakot… 

Kura: Killua, tumitindig ang balahibo mo, ah? 

Killu: Nggiii….. (nangangatog)

Kura: May takot ka rin pala. Ako, galit… pigilan mo ako baka di ako makapagtimpi. (namula ang mga mata)

Maki: Ako po si Maki, ang gumawa ng fic na ito.

Paku: Totoo ba yan? (lumapit at hinawakan si Maki)

Maki: (nanginig) 

Leo: Hindi ko kaya.

Gon: Ako rin, parang nakakatakot yang ginagawa niya a.

Paku: Oo nga. Anong magagawa ko para sa yo, bata?

Maki: A, e… pwede po bang makahiram ng… oo nga pala, wala ka naman palang ibang sinusuot kundi iyan… 

Paku: Ah, manghihiram ka ng damit?

Maki: Ah, opo… pero… huwag na po.

Paku: Bakit naman, e madami ako dito?

Maki: Nakakahiya naman po kasi nakakaabala ako e. (bulong) At saka sa iyo pa nga lang kulang na yang damit mo e.

Kura: o)____(o

Paku: ________#### (hinanda ang kanyang Memory Gun)

Killu: (hinila si Maki't kumaripas ng takbo) 

Maki: (innocent look) M-may nasabi ba akong m-masama?

Leo: Masama, Maki. Napakasama. (sweatdrops)

****

CASE THREE: MACHI

Machi: Ah, damit ba? Teka lang, bata. (at ginamit niya ang Nen para makagawa ng damit in lightning speed) Eto na…

Kura: (mapula pa rin ang mata)

Killu: Wow, ambilis!

Leo: Ang galing naman nun.

Gon: (mangha ito!)

Maki: Machi-san. Alam niyo po napakabilis at napakagaling niyong manahi… 

Machi: Siyempre naman! Papatayin kita kung hindi ganun ang tingin mo sa akin!

Maki: …Pero, aaminin ko, ang pangit mong manahi. Nasaan ba ang mga manggas nito? (hinanap sa damit)

Machi: HUMANDA KA, BATA!!!! (binato ang kanyang thread at pinalupot kay Maki)

Gon: Nee-san…

Kura: Napapahamak dahil sa napakagarapal na pananalita!

Leo: Tsk tsk tsk…

****

CASE FOUR: SHIZUKU (my favorite character!!! Hehe)

Maki: Magandang hapon, Shizuku. Si Maki ito, yung gumawa ng fic. Pwede bang makahiram ng damit mo diyan? Kailangan lang talaga…

Shizu: Ah, okay. Pero, teka, sino ka nga ba ulit?

Maki: Ako po si Maki, yung gumawa ng fic na ito…

Shizu: At anong kailangan mo?

Gon: (sweatdrops) Wheh?

Maki: Kailangan ko po ng damit niyo na hindi niyo suot.

Shizu: Ah, okay… hahanap ako. Saglit lang.

Makalipas ang ilang minuto…

Shizu: Ah, bata… anong pangalan mo ulit?

Maki: Maki po.

Shizu: Ah, Maki… nakalimutan ko kung anong pinapahanap mo. Ano nga ba ulit yun?

Maki: (sweatdrops) Ah, damit po…

Kura: (nakatingin na sa relo niya)

Shizu: Teka, nakalimutan ko kung nasaan nakalagay yung, ano yun?

Maki: Damit po… D-A-M-I-T po.

Shizu: Hintay ka lang, ha? (umalis)

Leo: Magiging mahaaaabang usapan to, mga tol.

Makalipas ulit ang ilang minuto…

Shizu: Ah…

Maki: Ang pangalan ko po ay Maki (medyo naiinis at nawawalan na ng pasensya)

Shizu: Salamat, tatanungin ko na nga sayo yun e. Di ko maalala kung nasaan ko nailagay ang mga… teka, ano nga pala yun?

Maki: (Hala, umiinit… kumukulo, kumukulo!!!) Damit po, Shizuku-san…. Grrrrr…

Killu: (nagkakamot na ng ulo) Ang tagal naman…

Leo: (natulog na sa sofa)

Gon: (tulala sa lahat)

Kura: (nagbabasa na lang ng kung anu man) 

Makalipas ang pagmumuni-muni…

Shizu: Ah, sorry nakalimutan ko kung anong pinapahanap mo e… teka… anong pangalan mo ulit? Sino ka nga ba? At bakit ka nga pala nandito?

Maki: DAMMMIIIT!!!!!!!! GRRRRR!

Shizu: Ah, damit… 

Maki: (hinatak na yung apat at binanatan ng walk-out)

Shizu: Saglit….

****

~BLAGGGGGGHHHHHH!~

Shizu: Ba't ba masyadong mainit ang ulo niya? Saglit, ano nga palang ginagawa ko kanina? Ba't buhay si Deme-chan? Nasaan na ang sofa? (lingon-lingon)

****

CASE FIVE: NEON na kasalukuyang nanghuhula

Neon: Guards, samahan mo sila sa kwarto ko.

At yun na nga.

Neon: Madami akong collection dito… *giggle* Alam mo, *giggle* ikaw pa lang ang nahiram sa mga gamit ko. Mapalad ka!

Maki: E, Neon, hindi ba siya nanghihiram sa mga damit mo? *tinuro si Kurapika*

Kura: O____o??! Ba't siya nakatingin sa akin?

Leo: (ngingisi-ngisi)

Killu: (pinipigilan ang tawa)

Neon: Ah, hindi naman. Di ba lalaki yun?

Maki: (pinipigilan ang tawa) Ah…. *chuckle* hindi naman. Patingin na lang ng mga damit mo.

Neon: Eto… (nilabas ang isang eerily-frilly-girly dress na kulay lilac na spaghetti-strapped na above-the-knee… basta! LAHAT NG KADIRI!!!!!) Maganda sa iyo, di ba? (nilapit pa kay Maki ang damit) ANG CUTE SA YO!!!

Maki: (sweatdrops) ehhhh…..ehhh….. a---ayaw ko ng style mo…

Neon: Ah…. e di eto na lang. (nilabas ang long-skirted na dress na kulay light blue…. Pero frilly pa rin! WAAAAH!) Mas bagay sa iyo! *giggle*

Maki: (nadiri na talaga) YUCK!! KADIRI! AYOKO NIYAN! MASYADONG GIRLY!

Neon: Hindi! *giggle* Bagay sa iyo yan! 

Maki: AYOKO!

Neon: Wala ka nang magagawa *giggle!*

Few minutes later… pumasok na sina Kurapika…

Leo: (pinipigilan ang tawa)

Gon: N---nee-san?

Killu: (natulala)

Kura: Hnnnn….? (sweatdrops)

Neon: Ayan, bagay sa kanya, di ba?

Maki: (namumula nang todo-todo!) WAAAAAAHHHHHHH! *hikbi!* **HUHUBARIN KO NA BA?!?! AYOKO NITO!**

Leo: Wow… babae ka pala talaga, Maki.

Gon: Nagmukha nang ate si nee-san!

Killu: Wheh? Aba, nagpalda.

Kura: Bagay sa iyo. Maganda yung kulay sa iyo, Maki.

Maki: AYOKO!!!! HINDI PROM ANG PUPUNTAHAN KO!!! PWEDE KO NA BANG HUBARIN?

Neon: Kulang pa! Kailangan natin ng *giggle!* MAKE-UP!

Maki: Hindi karnibal ang pupuntahan ko! Hindi ako clown! WAAAH! (nagtatatakbo, hala… muntikan nang mapatid)

Neon: (nagtatampo) Maganda yun sa kanya! *iyak!*

Kura: Ayos lang yun. Alam mo naman yun…

Killu: …Maton, heheh!

Gon: Sobra ka naman, Killua.

Pagkahubad ni Maki…

Leo: Dapat yun na lang talaga yung sinuot mo. Nagmukha kang babae.

Kura: Bagay pa sa yo. Totoo, walang biro. 

Maki: (hinagis ang damit sa mukha ni Kurapika… hala, K.O!) Ikaw yata ang may gusto dun sa damit e ba't hindi ikaw ang magsuot?!?

Kura: ARAY!!

Leo: *chuckle na ubod ng comical*

Gon: ~________~

Killu: BAGAY, AHAHAY!

Kura: (namula!)

****

~END NG BEHIND-THE-SCENES!!~

Maki: Wala talaga e… paano ba yan. (napatingin sa mga kasama niya) Teka! Ba't hindi ko naisip yun?

Kura: Naisip, ang alin?

Maki: Katapat ko na nga lang kayo e ba't hindi kayo ang una kong tinanong?

Leo: May point ka dun…

Killu: Nga naman.

(Th: Ngayon mo lang naisip yun? Ang tanga naman!)

(Maki: MANAHIMIK KA, ALTAGRACIA)

(Th: SABI NANG----)

(Maki: BEH!)

Maki: Gon, meron ka bang extrang damit diyan?

Gon: E---eto. (huhubarin yung jacket niya)

Maki: Hindi yan! Yung hindi mo suot. At saka ang pagkakaalam ko ay dati kulay white yang damit mo. Kaya lang naging green ay dahil napuno na ng amag dahil hindi mo tinatanggal!

Killu: (napahalakhak. Tinginan ang mga tao!)

Leo: At tinubuan na din siya ng gubat sa outfit niya! Bwhahahaha! Para siyang nagtatayo ng sariling ecological farm sa katawan niya, may kasama pang microorganisms! Hahahaha!

Gon: Kung mang-api naman kayo… *hikbi!*

Kura: Kawawa naman si Gon, pinagkakaisahan niyo.

Maki: Actually, kulay white din yung damit ni Leorio e. Napuno nga lang ng pinaghalong pawis at libag kaya naging parang tuxedo. Kahit labahan niyo yan, DI NA MATATANGGAL ANG LIBAG NIYAN! NANIKIT NA SA TELA!

Leo: (Namula… ewan ko kung sa asar o sa hiya. Teka, nahihiya ba ito?) NAMAN!

Killu: Gwhehehehehe!

Leo: Maawa naman kayo sa akin. Kurapika, di ka ba naaawa sa akin?

Kura: Okay lang yan, Leorio. Karma lang yan. (tapik sa balikat)

Leo: WAAAAH!

Maki: E ikaw, Kura-san, meron kang damit?

Kura: Wala e. Sorry ha.

Killu: Ah, ibig mong sabihin wala kang damit! BARENAKEEED! (nakanta)

Kura: Meron no! MAY DAMIT AKO! SUOT KO!

Maki: Nga pala, kung manghihiram ako sa yo e parang nanghiram na din ako kay Neon-chan kasi… hehehe… puro papalda din naman yung iyo. Hoop skirt pa nga!

Leo: NGA NAMAN!

Kura: (Eto namula ito dahil sa hiya. Meron naman siya nun e.) Maki… h-hindi naman.

Maki: (napakamot ng ulo) Parang wala din pala akng mapaghihiraman nang ayos dito. Wala rin naman palang may baong damit dito e.

Gon: Si Killua, meron!

Killu: Ano? Ako? W-wala a!

Leo: Kunwari ka pa! Meron ka diyan. (hinablot yung bag niyang dala-dala)

Hinalungkat ni Leorio ang bag, at…

Leo: AHA! MAYROON SIYANG… PALDA!

Killu: (namula… sa galit) WALA AH!

Gon: Eto! (nilabas yung extra sando niya)

Maki: Ayan naman pala e! Ayos na yan!

Killu: Ikaw? Magsusuot ka ng sando, Maki?

Leo: Whooo!

Maki: May angal? At least hindi spaghetti-strapped! (A/N: That's my WORST nightmare)

Kura: Nga naman, ano.

At yun na nga… sinuot na niya, siyempre sa loob ng CR , at…

Maki: Ano, mga pare? Ayos ba? (pumorma pa!)

Gon: N-nee…san?

Kura: Akala ko lalaking nanggaling sa CR ng babae!

Leo: ASTIGIN!

Killu: M-maton ka nga…

Maki: HINDI HA! Pero, mukha nga… (sweatdrops)

Leo: Macho ka pala… (napatingin sa malaking muscles ni Maki sa braso)

Maki: Nagweights to! (sabay suot ng kaniyang sumbrero) Ano? Ayos na bang balat-kayo?

Kura: Di ka na nga makikilala sa lagay mong yan.

Gon: Mukha ka nang nii-san…

Maki: HINDI NAMAN GANUN! Teka… ang luwang naman nito sa braso!

Killu: Huwag mong dudumihan yang damit ko!

Maki: Don't worry, Killu-kun. Pero kung nadumihan, akin na lang ha!

Killu: WAGH!

Maki: Hehehe, dudumihan ko to!

Killu: WAAAAAG!

Kura: Maki o. Yung mga kaibigan mo.

Maki: Hayaan mo sila! 

Gon: Papalapit na sila, nee-san.

Maki: Tignan natin kung makikilala nila ako.

At napadaan na lang sila sa may tabi ni Maki… nagbibiruan at naghahalakhakan nang malakas. Di man lang nila pinansin si Maki.

Leo: Wow, ang ganda niya talaga. Maki, anong pangalan niya?

Maki: YOSHA! DI AKO NAKILALA! EFFECTIVE!

Leo: Sabihin mo na, please?

Killu: Nga naman. Di pa namin sila kilala…

Maki: Pangalan lang ha? Wala sa personal.

Gon: Okay lang po yon, Maki-nee-san! ~____~

Maki: Okay. Yung chubby dun ay si Ma, tapos yung mahaba yung buhok ay si Cogi… tapos, yung kinaaadikan ni Leorio ay si…

Leo: Si?

Maki: Nalimutan ko e!

Leo: NAMAN!!!!! SABIHIN MO!

Maki: Oo na nga. Siya si Angelique.

Leo: Angelique… napakagandang pangalan! Napakaganda… *hearts everywhere!* 

(A/N: Oi, Lilicon to ah! (sa mga taong di alam ito, mas mabuting di niyo na nga alam. Sa mga taong alam, quiet na lang kayo)

Maki: Ang sagwa naman ng pairing… (inimagine ang itsura ni Angelique and Leorio with the background of shimmering hearts and flowers… at halos masuka na kahit di pa sumasakay ng rides)

Gon: Nee-san, ano na pong gagawin natin?

Maki: Ngayong wala nang makakakilala sa akin, let the fun begin!!

ALL: YOSHA, LET'S GO!

At magsisimula na nga ang mga MAIN adventures nila…ONLY, AT ENCHANTED KINGDOM!

****

~DITO NA MUNA ANG PUTOL, MGA GUYS. KUNG INAAKALA NIYONG MATATAPOS NA ANG FIC KO, NAGKAKAMALI KAYO! WALA PA ITO SA KALAHATI! NAGSISIMULA PA LANG ANG LAHAT NG KABALBALAN! (KITA NIYO NGANG WALA PA SILANG NASASAKYANG RIDES AT NAKIKITANG MGA TAO E TATAPUSIN NIYO AGAD? ANO KAYO?)** REVIEWS PO ANG HINIHINTAY KO… SIYEMPRE, MULA SA INYO!~**


End file.
